Choices
by Nugrey
Summary: A different twist on the Labyrinth, Jareth and Sarah Completed
1. Prologue

**Choices  
**  
**Prologue and Background Context:  
**  
_ "Finally be strong in the Lord, and in the strength of His might. Put on  
the full armor of God, that you may be able to stand firm against the  
schemes of the devil. For our struggle is not against flesh and blood,  
but against the rulers, against the powers, against the world forces of  
this darkness, against the spiritual forces of wickedness in the  
heavenly places." **Ephesians 6:10-12 (NASV).**  
_  
The events that shaped Jareth into the Goblin King were recorded early in the history of man:  
  
_ **Genesis 6 1:2** " And it came to pass, when men began to multiply on the  
face of the earth, and daughters were born unto them,  
That the sons of God (bene elohim) saw the daughters of men that they  
were fair; and they took them wives of all which they chose; There were  
giants (nephilim or fallen ones) in the earth in those days; and also  
after that,when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and  
they bare children to them."  
_  
Jareth's father, Emial, was an angel of God who fell in love with a daughter of man, Miriam. Unaware of his heavenly nature, they married and she became pregnant.  
  
_ **Jude 6,7b** "And the angels which kept not their first estate,  
but left their own habitation, he hath reserved in everlasting chains  
under darkness unto the judgment of the great day."  
_  
Seeing wickedness abound on the earth God sent the Great Flood to destroy the evil that infested His creation. Because they were immortal the fallen angels were cast down and held by the chains of darkness until judgment day and this included Emial. Miriam however was a faithful servant of God and He had mercy on her and her unborn baby. They were given sanctuary in the hollows of the earth, a land called the Underground. The Underground was neither the world of man or spirit, yet it was both. It was an axis of conflict; a battleground of spiritual forces, the pivot in the struggle of good and evil. Whether it was a place for the redeemed or the dammed lay in the individual and was not predetermined, it rested with the choices of the heart and soul of those who lived there.  
  
Miriam and her half-breed son were established in a section of the Underground called the Kingdom Of The Lost Ones. For protection and wrought by God a great Labyrinth fortressed the kingdom. Into this kingdom Jareth was born and was heir. As supreme ruler Jareth had many titles; Majesty Of The Forsaken, Sentient Of The Unloved, Sovereign Of The Labyrinth, were some of many that were bestowed on the Goblin King.  
  
Due to his angelic heritage Jareth possessed ethereal beauty, grace, superior intelligence, magical powers and the ability to mesmerize with a heavenly voice. He was also vain, egotistical, seductive, domineering, immature, calculating, spoiled and rash. During Miriam's lifetime she taught Jareth both the love of God and the human heart's potential for great good and cruelty. She would often say, "The Almighty will remember you my son, be prepared." Her lessons were not lost on him, but being strong willed, he thought man to be an inherently stupid and graceless being that he enjoyed tormenting. As Goblin King Jareth did not have much exposure to the goodness of the human heart. He saw a great deal of selfishness and cruelty as he collected unwanted children from those who wished them away.  
  
When a child was taken and transformed from human to goblin its breath and soul were returned to God. The shriveled forsaken body became a minion to the Goblin King. These soulless ones, poppets, were left as a reminder of man's capacity for great evil.  
  
The Labyrinth itself was guardian of the kingdom and did Jareth's bidding, but, created by God, and unknown to the Goblin King, it also had another purpose. While the Labyrinth responded to Jareth's commands, it also lay in wait for the one worthy to defeat it. Its riddles, hardships and tests would stop those who did not have the ability to sacrifice greatly for love. One of the Labyrinth's secrets was the meaning of the final test, the Escher room. The only way to solve it was to put oneself at great risk and take the final step, a leap of faith. Jareth knew the leap would solve the puzzle but what he did not know was once the fortress of his world, indeed its very foundation was ripped apart it would trigger a chain of events that would begin the battle for his soul.


	2. The Sleeper

_"Without change, something sleeps inside us, and seldom awakens. The  
sleeper must awaken."  
_ ** -Frank Herbert**

Satan came to present himself before the Lord. And Satan said to the Lord, "Now that you have found your champion it is time for Jareth to make his choice." The LORD said to Satan, "The choice is his alone to make, let it begin." Satan said to the Lord, "So be it."


	3. Dorian Grey

**Visions Of Dorian Grey**  
  
_Independent analysis, The greatest pity in the novel was the fact that  
Lord Henry never really cared for Dorian as stated in a dialogue  
between the two. 'Yes, I thought you would like it,' replied his host,  
rising from his chair. 'I didn't say I liked it, Harry. I said it  
fascinated me. There is a great difference.' 'Ah, you have discovered  
that?" murmured Lord Henry. (126) To Lord Henry, Dorian was merely a  
fascination, and nothing more. **The Picture of Dorian Grey**  
_  
On top of a windswept hill overlooking the Labyrinth stood a black-cloaked figure. With gloved hands resting on his hips and his mantle swirling about him, he remained in sharp contrast to the orange sky. The wind whipped strands of Jareth's long blonde hair across his handsome face. This moment of reflection was unusual for him, he was a decisive and action orientated King not given to contemplation. His features betrayed no emotion as he distantly surveyed the remnants of his castle floating in the air above their former foundation.  
  
Jareth's thoughts turned to the little beast that caused all this wreckage. "You have no power over me." Her words echoed in his mind and then brought forth anger as he considered how much he did for the ungrateful girl. In his agitation he paced with his cloak flowing and whirling freely behind him with every abrupt turn. He had been generous in his patience and hospitality, and look how she repaid him!

Yes, he did try to tempt her with her dreams and a pretense of love, but after all, that was part of the game. She easily saw through his empty tricks and illusions anyway. Raising one eyebrow he pursed his lips as he mused, "I must be losing my touch."  
  
Glancing back at the remains of the castle he fumed all over again, "Damn the girl, if I had her here right now I would wring her silly little neck!" True, he had become caught up with Sarah's strong will and determination to save her brother, but nothing more. Like all the others who had run his labyrinth she was a mere mortal and so inferior to him that he would not waste his time thinking about her. Not one to mull over the past his thoughts moved on to the business at hand, the reconstruction of his castle.


	4. Reflections

**Reflections**  
  
_ A memory is what is left when something happens and does not  
completely unhappen._ **Edward de Bono**  
  
Wipers clacked in rhythm while they effortlessly removed pattering rain from the SUV windshield as it sped down the highway. After four long years Sarah was finally returning home with her journalism degree ready to start a new phase of her life. Like any twenty-one year old college graduate Sarah was excited and anxious about the future that lay ahead of her. After all, she had never held a "real" job.

Of course she had volunteered for the school newspaper and was one of their featured columnists but that was strictly for experience. Now she had hopes of working for a newspaper and perhaps even becoming a novelist. On the other hand she was a little nervous about returning home to her family. What would they expect of her now she was an adult? What would she expect of herself?

It felt good to be going home but on some level she felt like a it wasn't home anymore, she felt more like a returning guest. She imagined that was part of becoming an independent person and craving your own space. Sarah was not the girl who left home fours years ago; she was now a young woman ready to make her mark in life.

While she felt a little awkward about living under her parent's roof she couldn't wait to see Toby and her Underground friends. Toby always made a fuss when she was returning to school after a break, now she could get reacquainted with her little brother. As for her Underground friends, Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo understood she could not call them to visit at college, after all, what would her roommate think? Yet, she laughed to herself, considering some of the characters she had seen on campus they might have fit right in. Yes, she had some catching up to do.

Her mind drifted back to the Underground and her journey through the Labyrinth. The morning following her adventure she woke up believing the whole thing was a waking dream, a product of her overactive imagination. When faced with her demolished bedroom she chalked it off to acting out her fantasy. After all, that was what made it so realistic. She was quite pleased with that explanation until she realized her ring was missing.

Sarah's mother had given her that ring and it never left her finger. Suddenly her simple explanations started to crack in the face of evidence to the contrary. Not ready to entertain the possibility that the Wiseman had her ring she frantically searched through the debris in her room. Coming up empty and starting to panic she thought she would just prove to herself it couldn't be in the Labyrinth because it was all a dream.

Feeling foolish she stood in front of her mirror and said, "Hoggle I need you." The dwarf immediately appeared behind her and asked, "What's the matter Missy? Yous need help with clean up?" Sarah promptly fainted.

When Sarah woke up to Hoggle lightly tapping her face she then accepted the fact it had all been real. She had traversed the Labyrinth and she could have lost her brother forever. Immediately guilt set in and she started to cry. Hoggle was confused by her outburst and asked, "What's wrong? You won. I thought you was happy." She shook her head and through sobs cried, "I might have lost Toby. Oh Hoggle, how can I live with that?" The little dwarf responded sincerely, "Well, yous didn't lose him. Yous won him back from that rat, Jareth. You should be proud. Sarah, you are the bravest person I know."

With Hoggle's words echoing in her memory Sarah's thoughts strayed to the Goblin King. Even though it had been years since she had seen him, his image was still vivid in her mind. Jareth was beautiful, powerful and dangerously seductive. Sarah knew deep down she defeated him only by the grace of God and the blindness of her youthful determination. Her mind wandered back to the ballroom and how vulnerable she had been as she danced in his arms. Being pursued by a handsome suitor and swept off her feet was her dream come true.

His plan had a good chance of working but ironically Jareth's own arrogance had been her salvation. He believed she was so deeply under his spell that she wouldn't notice the lustful hunger of the circling dancers or the striking of the clock. She would never forget the haughty look on his face when he thought she was caught in the dream and he would certainly be victorious. He had either underestimated her determination or overestimated his charms. Either way she broke free only because he miscalculated.

It frightened her even now to realize how very easily she could have lost in those moments. She shivered as she thought of what her and Toby's fate would have been left to the mercy of someone as cold as Jareth. Shaking herself out of the past she boldly said out loud, "Well, I didn't lose to you Goblin King. Put that in your pipe and smoke it!" With that remark Sarah burst out laughing. Here she was talking to herself. As her humor was restored she mused. "I defeated an entire goblin army, I should be nervous about going home?" With a renewed spirit and a smile on her face Sarah continued driving down the highway.


	5. A Tale Of Two Cities

** A Tale of Two Cities**  
  
_It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it  
was the age of wisdom, it was the age of foolishness_ . . ..  
**Charles Dickens**

The reunion with Sarah's family went as predicted. Her father and Karen helped her unload the SUV of her possessions with Toby excitedly running behind everyone asking Sarah a million questions, "Are you home for good? Will you take me to the park? Did you see my pet lizard?" In between all this he even helped carry some of the lighter things to his sister's room.  
  
Sarah was amazed at how much energy he had as he ran up and down the stairs. "I wish I could feel one tenth of that energy," she thought as he ran past her yet again to the SUV. Sarah found her anxiety slip away as she melted right back into family life again; it wasn't as awkward as she had imagined it to be.  
  
Once all the luggage and boxes were carried to her room Sarah's parents left her alone to unpack and get settled. Dinner would be in a couple of hours and that gave her some time to get organized. Of course Toby was going to help her, he wasn't about to let her out of his sight. After about fifteen minutes he decided he didn't like this unpacking thing and went to go amuse himself downstairs.  
  
Sarah was opening drawers to put her makeup away and was surprised to come across her old diary. She had gotten it for her thirteenth birthday and had immediately starting making entries in it.  
  
Forgetting the unpacking for the moment she opened it up and started to read. "Today is the first day of my diary. I had a great birthday with my Dad. He took me to see Mary Poppins. Well, bye until tomorrow. P.S. I think Joey Gruger is very cute." Sarah chuckled to herself as she remembered Joey Gruger, and he was cute too.  
  
On the next page she read, "Today I got a phone call from my Mom. She wished me happy birthday. It was nice to talk to her. I wish I could see her. I miss her." Tears were rolling down Sarah's cheeks as she read and felt the pain her simple words described. Not ready to deal with that now she snapped the book closed and figured she would read it later when she could handle it.  
  
When she was mostly settled Sarah went downstairs and helped Karen set the table and then serve the food. It was really nice of Karen to make Sarah's favorite dinner, roast beef with mashed potatoes. Everyone had a good time during the meal catching up on news of friends, family and events that Sarah missed while she was away. Sarah also related stories of amusing incidents on campus.  
  
Dinner seemed to be over all too soon and Sarah helped Karen with the clean up. When they finished it was only nine o'clock but Sarah was tired from the exhausting day. She excused herself for the night and took a long hot bath and then got into bed. She had all intentions of reading until her family was asleep and call Hoggle but she didn't quite make it and drifted off instead. When she opened her eyes it was 1:15 in the morning and the house was quiet. She was still tired but didn't want to miss the opportunity to see Hoggle again. Bleary eyed and yawning she quietly slipped out of bed and stood in front of her vanity.  
  
"Hoggle, I need you", she spoke quietly to the mirror. Hoggle appeared behind her and gasped, "Sarah, I'ms glad to see you." Sarah ran to her friend and hugged him fiercely, "Shhh everyone's asleep. Oh Hoggle, I'm glad to see you too." Hoggle lowered his head and said, "Baaa" like he normally did to displays of affection.  
  
"Are yous home for good? Did yous finish yer learning?" he asked with eyebrows raised in hope. "Yes, I can see you whenever I want. I missed you and Sir Didymus and Ludo terribly. Tell me what's been going on." At this Hoggle looked uncomfortable and shook his head, "I dons't want to spoil yer homecoming with tales", he stated sadly. "Are Ludo and Sir Didymus alright?" Sarah asked quickly. Hoggle looked up at her, "Oh yes Missy, I didn't means for yous to think that. There's different problems."  
  
Sarah sat on her bed and put her hands on Hoggle's shoulders, which forced him to look her in the eye. She quietly said, "You are my friend and I want to know what is going on." Hoggle knew of Sarah's determination firsthand and decided to come out with it. "Jareth's getting married."  
  
Dropping her hands from his shoulders in relief Sarah laughed, "Is that all? So what's wrong with that?' Hoggle sighed and looked down again and Sarah knew there was more. She sat quietly waiting for her friend to tell her the rest. Hoggle finally looked back up and said in a quiet angry voice, "It ain't that he's getting married, it's who he's marrying. She's meaner than he is and he don't need no help in that department." 


	6. One In A Million Girls

**One in a Million Girls**  
  
_By The Pricking Of My Thumbs Something Wicked This Way Comes_  
**Macbeth **

The throne room was in complete chaos as goblins scurried, bowed and bumped into each other in a hurry to do their master's bidding, not necessarily in that order. Jareth was draped over his throne barking orders and occasionally shielding his eyes with a gloved hand as he felt an inevitable headache coming on. He always got a headache when he had to try and command the unruly bunch of brainless twits. Unfortunately he had no choice, he was getting the castle ready for his engagement ball. "You there" he would poke his crystal topped cane at a goblin, "Go polish the best silver and make it shine until I can see your ugly face in it." Looking at another, "You, go sweep the stables." Narrowing his eyes he would spy another, "And you, what are you doing standing around? Well? Do something."

Just as Jareth thought he was about to scream in frustration the double doors burst open and his new jester, Toad, came ambling in on all fours in an impossible crablike motion. Bells jingling all the way as he reached the foot of the throne the harlequin slyly looked up at the King and asked, "Feeling crabby your majesty? Thought I might cheer you up." The pun was not lost on Jareth who grinned down at the tinkling form.

Although Toad's position was court jester his elegant image and graceful carriage gave the impression of power and intelligent sophistication rather than foolishness. His tall lithe form was covered by a bodysuit of spun metallic gray that had the slightest hint of sheen and matched his long silvery hair. The harlequin's facial features were obviously handsome under impeccably applied makeup that included a single diamond tear seeming to fall from his right eye. In contrast his black horned headdress ended in sliver bells shaped like moons and stars. Of course the fact that Toad looked more like a mage than a fool suited Jareth's sense of style quite nicely.

The Goblin King was glad for Toad's diversion to lighten his mood, so far this morning he had already sent four goblins to the Bog and it was only 10 o'clock. At this rate he'd clear the throne room by noon and someone had to do the work. Jareth had always been able to instill fear in the hearts of his subjects by a mere confident threat that did not have to be followed with action. All he had to do was say the word "bog" and the goblins were quaking in their boots.

Now the Goblin King was darkly different and everyone noticed that the shift started shortly after he became involved with his bride to be, Sonya. As their relationship deepened he became less tolerant of his subjects and their bumbling ways. Jareth evolved into demanding ruler who didn't smile much anymore. Actually that was good because the King's smiles were now canine and frightening as he locked eyes with an intended victim. Nope, none of the goblins wanted Jareth smiling at them.

The kingdom felt some relief when Toad became part of Jareth's court. While Jareth was still impatient with his motley crew Toad always seemed to know when to appear and break the building tension that saved many a goblin from the unpredictable King's wrath. Nowadays the jester seemed to be one of the few who could elicit a real smile and occasional chuckle from his majesty.

Jareth met Toad not long after Sonya became a part of the King's life. A traveling theatre group had accidentally wandered into the Labyrinth. Of course they were hopelessly lost in the maze and after Jareth had enough entertainment at their expense he appeared before the startled troupe. Seeing they were harmless Jareth invited them to stay and put on a series of plays for the goblin city. His minions were ecstatic but Sonya abhorrently refused to attend any of their performances, after all, they were but common rabble. Well, what Sonya wouldn't know wouldn't hurt her and one night Jareth transformed into an owl and watched the play.

He was amazed and delighted with the entertaining parody, but one performance stood out above the rest. The master of ceremonies was a harlequin named Toad whose wit and antics made the Goblin King laugh till he almost fell out of the tree. At the end of the evening Jareth made his way over to Toad to thank him for an enjoyable night and asked the actor to stay on as the King's jester. Sonya, of course, was predictably incensed and took an instant dislike to Toad. She wanted him dismissed but Jareth waved her arguments away and kept the jester as he wished, after all, he was king.

Sonya and Toad instantly recognized each other for the natural enemies they were, the opposing forces and actors in the larger play of darkness and light. Because of his heritage Jareth's instincts told him that good and evil were closing in around him but he did not suspect that the powers now held form in the guise of his two newest companions.

Suddenly in the throne room all bustle came to a complete halt and the goblins dumbly stared as Sonya glided into the room. Her grace was such that it seemed she didn't move, she just silently flowed over space. At her approach the jester whispered, "Here comes the old ball and chain now." At first Jareth shot Toad a warning look and then despite himself could not help but chuckle. As Sonya reached the foot of the throne she glowered at the jester and said, "I'm glad to see you are amused your majesty but I still don't see a reason to employ this clown." Eloquently bowing his head in mock supplication Toad addressed her with a thinly veiled smirk, "Toad your grace, not clown." Sonya wisely ignored him, knowing she could not win at a battle of wits with her adversary and would only look foolish in the attempt.

At this pause in the battle Jareth took a moment to study Sonya. It wasn't just her unrivaled beauty and perfect form he was attracted to, it was her cold and cruel character. He felt in her a darkness that not only matched but surpassed his own. His vain nature was also nourished by the fact that he would be joining with Sonya who was royalty and held several impressive titles such as; Queen of the Veil, Mistress of the Cold Region and Guardian of Mystical Knowledge. Yes, she was a rarity; one might even tritely venture to say she was one in a million girls.

Looking around in true disgust Sonya fluidly motioned to the sea of goblins and sniffed, "Can these things get the castle ready in time?" Reflexively, Jareth wanted to defend his kingdom's subordinates but then he thought, "Why should I not disdain these idiotic creatures? Sonya is right." Jareth coldly looked over the mass of still goblins and drawled, "The morons will have everything ready unless they want to feel the wrath of the Goblin King." While his subjects had no soul they did have emotions to hurt and many of the smarter goblins lowered their heads in shame. No one noticed Toad's eyes shining with unshed tears for the plight of the little ones.

How Jareth met Sonya was considered to be quite extraordinarily by chance. As was his habit on the night of the crystal moon (known as a blue moon by Aboveground standards) he took a midnight flight over the Labyrinth. Gliding gracefully in the silvery light he suddenly collided in midair with a hawk. Seeing the hawk swiftly plummet to the ground he quickly landed to investigate damage to the creature. He was immediately stunned to find not a bird but a beautiful woman who was thinly yet completely veiled lying lifeless at his feet. He forced himself to tear his eyes away from her and swiftly transported both of them to the castle library.

Jareth laid the unconscious figure on a couch and immediately summoned his healer to minister to the female. While waiting Jareth sat next to her still form murmuring encouragements and rubbing her delicate pale hand. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and Jareth's heart stopped. Sonya's eyes were like black crystals that bore into his being with an intensity unlike any he felt before. It took a moment to regain himself and manage to ask, "Are you alright?" It was at that point his healer swiftly entered the library with a scowl on his face that indicated this had better be good. Glasis was in no mood for petty royal injuries interrupting his concentration on spellbinding. He growled, "Your majesty knows I..." then Glasis saw Sonya and froze in reaction to the woman before him. Two things stuck Glasis at the same time; he was awed by Sonya's incredible beauty and repelled by some kind of intuition about her. Sonya spoke then in a voice that was deep but yet rang, like silver bells, dead funeral bells, "Where am I? What happened?"

Sonya completely dominated Jareth's time from then on. He absolutely insisted she stay at his castle until she was completely recovered, and of course he oversaw every moment of that recovery. For the first two weeks he barely let her out of his sight, unless absolutely necessary. Whenever they weren't together he made sure everything she could have wanted was provided before she could wish for it.

Woe to the goblin that did not please Sonya for Jareth commanded that everything be perfect for her. The Goblin King barely slept or ate as he obsessed over the mysterious woman. To keep her entertained and pleased he scheduled garden walks, rides in the country and transportation spells whisking them to the most romantic areas in his kingdom. Jareth filled her room and every room she might walk though with fresh flowers that were changed daily. Jareth insisted she only be served her the best wines, foods and sweetmeats he could procure. His majesty had ten goblin seamstresses making her wardrobe out of the finest fabics that existed, and then conjured up those that didn't. Jareth neglected his duties and kingdom as his life revolved around Sonya. She was like a black hole and he was like an object caught up and spinning irresistibly in the vortex of her gravity.

While Jareth was blind to any defect in Sonya, others saw her quite differently. They were always in awe of her arresting beauty but could plainly see the hard coldness of her heart. The Goblin King could be cruel and manipulative but Sonya was that along with vicious, evil and mean spirited. Whenever Jareth wasn't around she treated the inhabitants of his kingdom as if they were the lowest creatures she had ever set her black eyes on. She would kick, slap, abuse or ridicule any goblin that displeased her in any way. Sometimes she made up reasons for them to displease her just so she could inflict harm on them. The goblins quickly learned to stay away from her and were overcome with fear if they had to attend to her needs.

As her cruel and evil acts continued unchallenged Sonya escalated her wickedness against the King's subjects by manipulating Jareth into also punishing them for oversights or made up infractions. Many a goblin was thrown into a dungeon or oubliette because either her bath wasn't warm enough or her saddle wasn't buckled to her liking. She did not openly tell the Goblin King to punish those responsible; she just suggested that perhaps more strict discipline would straighten them out. She dropped hints of what she did to her subjects when they did not show appropriate respect for her station. As Jareth listened to her he started to enjoy ministering discipline on his subjects till it was whispered that it bordered on sadism. Word quickly spread about Sonya's vicious nature and the fact that his majesty was becoming just like her.


	7. Staying Out

**Staying Out**

_ It is better to stay out than to get out_. **Mark Twain**

_Even if you get to the center of the castle you won't ever get out  
again_. **Hoggle**

Once Hoggle started talking about Jareth and Sonya he was like a motorboat out of control. Sarah could tell Hoggle had wanted to speak freely about this for some time but couldn't find anyone he could safely spill all his pent up frustrations to and not get in some kind of trouble. Incident after incident of abuse suffered by Jareth's subjects was conveyed through his rapid monologue without Sarah saying a word. Hoggle lowered his head as he shared with her the despair felt by the subjects of the Goblin Kingdom over Jareth's impending marriage.

Many wished they could move away but being goblins they belonged to Jareth and were his property. While they were poppets, they still had feelings and hopelessness was high on the list. Even the Labyrinth itself had changed. The foliage grew wild and gnarled as though it was responding to some twisted command from a lost soul. The goblins were afraid to venture into it; terrified they might encounter evil spirits or even worse things. Sarah felt pain listening to her friend's heartache and finally said, "I'm sorry Hoggle, I wish there was something I could do to help you." Hoggle shook his head and whispered, "I wish yous could too."

Then a small spark came into his eyes as he raised them to meet hers, "Maybe you could help us, I mean if you wants to." He said hurriedly. "Jareth has decreed that we can invite anyone to the kingdom during the celebration that we wants to...with his permission. I could invite you Sarah and maybe you could talk some sense in him. You have more influence on Jareth than anys I ever seen....you sure got his attention maybe you could again."

Sarah chuckled at Hoggle's absurd plan, "Hoggle, first of all Jareth would never listen to ME.... he would probably throw me into the bog of eternal stench on sight, or worse now that he's changed...Second, even if he would talk to me I can't just walk to the Underground, there's no way for me to get there."

Hoggle became animated, waving his arms. "Of course yous can. Remember the ring you gave to the Wiseman? Sarah, anyone who leaves an object that belongs to them in the Underground can wish themselves to it at any time...it's the rules."

Sarah was astonished at this revelation; she never knew she had access back to the Underground! But of course, nothing was ever as it seemed, and only the inhabitants of the Underground knew the blasted rules.

Sarah tapped the excited Hoggle's shoulder, "Ahem..aren't you forgetting something? How do I get back home? I doubt his majesty will just poof me back here out of the kindness of his heart." Hoggle put his finger next to his nose in thought and agreed, "Aye that's the tricky part."

The dwarf paced the room and then stopped when he had an idea; "Something you own from the Underground would have to be here so you could wish yourself to it." Sarah shook her head at the absurdity of the transportation system, it was worse than a New York subway. Hoggle's face lit up "I gots it! Sarah, I will give you me jewels here and now, and you can wish yourself back to them." Walking over to her he stated, "Sarah Williams I freely give you my jewels to keep." then he placed his prized stash in her hand.

Sarah knew Hoggle was desperate if he would so willingly give away his treasures. Then Sarah had an idea. "Wait, Hoggle, maybe there's another way.... maybe I could "need" all the goblins and wish them here for an extended visit." As soon as she said it she knew it was a stupid plan, what would happen to the Aboveworld with hundreds of goblins running amuck...bad idea. Hoggle mirrored her feelings, "No Sarah, that wouldn't work, theys belong to the Underground and Jareth, it can't be."

Sarah and Hoggle talked long into the night about every solution, every angle they could think of, and there were no other answers they could come up with. They were back to Hoggle's original suggestion. "OK, let's say I can get in and out of the Underground, I still don't see how I am going to talk to Jareth never mind convince him he's making a mistake. I'm sure I can't just waltz up to him and say, "Excuse me your majesty but have you noticed Sonya is the wicked witch of the west?"" Hoggle looked at her and said, "Naw she ain't got a title as grand as all that."

Sarah laughed and then it dawned on her, "You mean she **_is_** a witch?" Hoggle impatiently waved at her, "Of course she is...yous don't think his majesty would just marry anybody do you?" Sarah's eyes bugged out, "You mean you want me to piss off a witch? Isn't that dangerous? I mean can't she destroy me or something?" From an unlit corner in Sarah's room a deep voice gently responded, "Not with me to protect you."

Out of the shadow stepped a tinkling harlequin who bowed to Sarah with a dramatic flair. "Allow me to introduce myself, I am his majesty's jester, Toad."

The first thing Sarah noticed about Toad was his voice and grace. His fluidity of motion reminded her of Jareth's but even more so. In Toad there was none of the proud arrogance of mannerism, his carriage suggested an attractive confidence of surety and power. Acknowledging she was in the company of an even more powerful being than Jareth did not frighten Sarah at all. In fact Toad's presence radiated peace and trust that immediately put Sarah at ease. The jester's white face was made up in full harlequin style that beautifully enhanced his perfect features. It was when Sarah looked in the jester's eyes and saw eternity she knew who he was.

Hoggle gruffly spoke up first, "Hows did you get here? What do you want?" It was obvious to Sarah by Hoggle's tone he did not see Toad the same way she did. Toad said to Hoggle with a slight smile, "Let's just say I have my own methods of transportation. And as for what I want, well I have come here to help you." Hoggle whispered to Sarah, "I don't like this, I don't trust him." With sure steps the jester moved closer to the pair and said, "You may not trust me Hoggle, but Sarah does."

Then Sarah spoke in more of a statement than a question, "You are an angel aren't you?" Hoggle snorted, "He's ain't no angel." Looking down in the dwarf's eyes Toad replied, "Sarah can see me with her human soul, you my friend cannot sense the same things."

Sarah regained some of her wits and asked, "If someone like you are here to help us this is bigger than the Goblin King marrying a witch isn't it?" The harlequin nodded and explained the history of the Goblin King and his upcoming choice. Hoggle held his throat and asked, "Does Jareth know who Sonya really is?" Toad shook his head, "Not yet but he will. Sarah you are chosen to champion the light and I am here to help you."

Sarah stood up suddenly angry and shouted, "Who am I to be champion of anything? I'm just an imperfect person who has her own battles to fight. Why me? Why can't you do it Toad? You are much better equipped to champion the light" To the tinkle of bells the jester stepped to the window and looked up at the moon, "I don't know Sarah, but I do know it is part of the His plan and therefore for good reason."

Sarah instantly felt ashamed that she had been yelling at an angel, but good grief she was only human. She knew her angry outburst hid the fear of knowing Jareth had almost won last time. The mature Sarah could admit to herself the irresistible attraction she felt for the Goblin King. What was even more frightening was that even though she knew his implied love for her was a deception she desired it all the same. To her that was Jareth's greatest cruelty.

Almost as if Toad read her mind he turned and said, "Yes Sarah, there is the real risk of failure even with me protecting you. No harm will befall you from others but you have the freedom of choice between good and evil just like Jareth does. I cannot protect you from yourself"

Upon hearing those words Sarah knew why she was chosen. Jareth would not be the only one to decide his path between the stars for this was also her time for choice. Ever since wishing Toby away Sarah felt an unrelenting guilt in her soul as she faced the fact of her own potential cruelty. Facing Jareth again would polarize her and perhaps then she would find out who she was once and for all.

"I accept." She simply said.


	8. Them Is The Rules

**Rules, Rules and More Rules**

_The best laid schemes of Mice and Men  
oft go awry,  
And leave us nothing but grief and pain,  
For promised joy! **Robert Burns**  
_  
Sarah turned white when she realized the full scope of the challenge she just accepted and was about to voice her doubts when Toad suddenly bowed and said, "I must leave, his majesty calls." Sarah turned to him and said, "Wait..." but he had already gone.

Hoggle threw up his arms in exasperation and said, "Missy I canst believe you trust him." In her agitation Sarah harshy replied, "You can't see him the way I do, Toad already explained that." Hoggle raised his eyebrows in disbelief, "And you believe him? Yous knows nuthin in the Labyrinth is as it seems." Sarah realized Hoggle could be right, Toad's allegiance would remain to be proven no matter what she thought she saw. But right now they had to get back to their planning.

The next consideration was how Sarah was going to speak to the Goblin King seeing he probably wouldn't want to see her after she obliterated his castle on her last visit. This took a lot of thinking. Both of them would start to come up with an idea and reject it in mid sentence with, "How about....no that wouldn't work." "Maybe if...forget it!"

This went on for some time until Hoggle started hopping around in excitement, "I gots it! As guest in the kingdom if yous were to get sick really bad his majesty would have to sees you get well himself...it's the rules." Sarah rolled her eyes, there's those rules again. She hated not knowing all the rules and what havoc it could create for her. "OK Hoggle but there isn't any other rule attached to him saving my life is there? Like would I have to polish his boots or crack his walnuts until I get old or something?" Hoggle shook his head, "Nope, you owe him nothing, it is his duty as King."

Sarah considered what could go wrong, "Can he or his healers figure out I'm faking?" Hoggle replied, "I donst think so, none of them could know all that ails yous humans. It will work Missy, its got to work." Now all they had to come up with were the symptoms of their newly created mortal disease, Mazeitis.

The following morning found Hoggle bowing low before his majesty in the throne room. "Uh, your highness, I'm wanting a houseguest for the celebration." Jareth knew that most households were throwing their own parties for they were not invited to the castle ball since Sonya considered them only servants. Jareth impatiently waved his hand in Hoggle's general direction, "Yes, yes, Hogwit, whom do you wish to invite....get on with it, can't you see I'm busy?" Hoggle put his hand to his throat, cleared it and said, "I want to invite Sarah Williams to my party."

Jareth's head spun so quickly in Hoggle's direction it should have snapped his neck. Yep, Sarah still got his attention, thought Hoggle as Jareth's eyes bore into his own. No longer relaxed and languid Jareth jumped to his feet swiftly covering the distance between them. His eyes never wavering from Hoggle's he asked, "What mischief is this? Why would you invite her?" Jareth narrowed his eyes and sneered the word "her" like he was speaking of an insect. Seeing the king's reaction Hoggle knew he had the advantage. "Sarah and me is friends, have been for a long time. I know your majesty don't like her but I want to invite hers to my party." Jareth knew he was in a trap. If he said no it would seem he were afraid of the mortal girl and that wouldn't do. He had no choice but to grant the request, after all, he didn't even have to lay eyes on the little witch. "So be it, but make sure her presence here is not felt by me."

Hoggle thanked his majesty with a bow and exited the room leaving Jareth standing in the same spot to which he had so abruptly advanced. As soon as Jareth was sure Hoggle was well out of hearing distance he clasped his hands behind his back and roared over the goblin din. "Out, out...everybody out! Move!" Goblins scurried in all directions to find the nearest door as if their hair was on fire. They were all terrified of his majesty's punishments these days. When the room was clear Jareth slowly stepped up to his throne and quietly sat down, his face an unreadable mask.


	9. The Winds Of Change

**The Winds of Change**  
  
_Now that my life is so pre-arranged  
I know that it's time for a cool change_. **Little River Band**  
  
_More relative than this: the play 's the thing   
Wherein I'll catch the conscience of the king_. **Hamlet  
**  
Tray in hand Gola hurried down the passageway towards Sonya's chambers as fast as her little goblin legs could carry her. She was just bursting with the news she heard in the kitchen and had to tell her friend right away. She even volunteered to deliver the mistress's refreshment just to have an excuse to see Trama.

Reaching the outer chamber door she took a deep breath and knocked. Upon hearing no response she timidly cracked the door open and peered around the elaborately decorated sitting room. Seeing no one was there she continued on to bedchamber door and knocked again. Upon hearing the word "Enter" Gola carefully balanced the tray opened the door and crossed the threshold.  
  
She made her way through a maze of hanging gossamer veils to reach the dressing area. Emerging on the other side she saw Sonya standing on a round dais surrounded by several goblin seamstresses busy doing a final fitting of her ball gown to her form. "It's about time. Set the tray over there." Her highness said impatiently and pointed to a side table.

Gola curtseyed and carefully placed the laden tray on the indicated table and spotted Trama pining the back of the gown's hem. She noticed that Sonya was distracted with the fit of her sleeves and took the opportunity to make her way over to Trama and quietly whispered in her ear. Hearing the faint murmuring behind her Sonya demanded, "What are you whispering about you imbecile?"

Shaken at being caught Gola stammered, "N-n-nuthin yer m-m-majesty, I was just t-t-telling Trama that Sarah Williams is coming back to the Underground for the celebration." Sonya turned and blazed her black eyes at the goblin, "Is that all you are good for? Idle talk? Get out of my sight you little wigwurm." Gola hurriedly curtseyed and flew out of the room hoping to escape her mistresses' wrath.

It always paid to keep one's ear to the ground and from gossip around the castle Sonya knew that this Sarah was the only human who defeated the Labyrinth. She shrugged and thought, "What does that matter to me? I have Jareth completely under control." She smiled in satisfaction as she gazed at her beautiful image reflected in the mirror.

The ballroom had been transformed from a large drafty space into a vision of festive fantasy. Massive chandeliers were strung with hanging jewels that caught the light and reflected it like colored stars. The high walls were softened with draped shimmering cloth in royal colors of purple and gold. Where there was always one throne on the ballroom dais, there were now two. Behind each throne hung a large tapestry depicting Jareth's and Sonya's coats of arms respectively.

Alone in the glorious ballroom, the Goblin King tapped his gloved fingers impatiently as he waited for Toad. He summoned the jester a couple of days ago and asked him to come up with entertainment for the ball. This morning Toad had sent a request for his majesty to meet him here and witness a dress rehearsal.

As if on cue, the lights dimmed and a deep rumble came from nowhere and everywhere in the room. As the sound increased streaks of lightening came from the four corners of the ceiling converged into a single bolt that struck the ground and turned into Toad. "Now that's an entrance." Jareth mused to himself.

The jester cut a striking figure with his long silver hair hanging loose over a black formal robe. In his arms he held a dozen red roses. "Distinguished Guests and Majesties, I am here tonight to tell you about love." Toad said and started to juggle the delicate roses so that all twelve were in the air at once. Jareth was amazed as the jester defied the laws of gravity by making the flowers seem to dance in the air without dropping a petal.

"At first love is like roses, sweet and unforgettable. Then passion blazes." As Toad spoke the flowers turned into torches that spun and twirled in intricate patterns controlled by the jester's deft motions. The blazing lights were soon moving all over the huge room leaving and returning at impossible distances from the graceful black robed figure.

Jareth was so taken with the performance he did not notice that one torch had left the others and swiftly headed in his direction until it stopped motionless mere inches from his face. For a split second all the Goblin King could see was intense light that burned in a myriad of colors as a voice filled his mind. "The light comes."

Jareth blinked and the jester again controlled all the torches as if the incident had never happened. Toad said dramatically, "The passion of love may burn away but sweet memories forever remain." At this the torches turned back into dancing roses that were seamlessly regathered by the jester followed by a sweeping bow.

Jareth smiled and clapped, "Well done. Tell me, how did you do the illusion of a voice from the torch?" Toad looked puzzled, "What illusion your majesty?"

The hawk flew over the Labyrinth swiftly heading north. Sonya was eager to see her master, her beloved. Being with Jareth was tiresome. He was a pretty toy but so boring in doing everything to please her. His light (what there was left of it) drained her and she needed to be refreshed by releasing her true self. She needed to be in her lands again, among her own kind.

As she reached the Astire Mountains with their caps of ice and snow, she began to feel alive. Excited she flew faster above the peaks until she saw the deep pit in the center, a black hole that shed no light surrounded and shielded by the icy mountain range.

When she was dead center over the gaping cavity she pulled her wings tight to her sides and nose-dived straight down, it was exhilarating. While her feathered body bulleted to its destination the scenery around her changed from sky and clouds to rough cavern walls, as she seemed to drop forever.


	10. Veil And Dagger

**Veil and Dagger**

_ Not everything has a name. Some things lead us into a realm beyond words_.  
**Alexander Solzehnitsyn**

_ Names are not always what they seem. The common Welsh name BZJXXLLWCP is  
pronounced Jackson._ **Mark Twain**

The interior of the underground citadel blazed brilliantly with a clever trick of reflected light. On the walls hung hundreds of mirrors variously shaped that echoed the flames from constantly burning lanterns and candles. The resulting light produced was ten fold of its source.

The marble palace was built right into the cavern walls giving it a sense of growing right out of the rock. The huge structure sported columns that rose higher than the eye could see, but then again, perhaps the columns didn't end at all.

Sonya flew into her palace, shed the hawk form and shivered in her nakedness. She then adorned herself with the all-encompassing black veils of her true nature and prepared to meet her king. She pricked her thumbs with a sharp dagger that drew and dripped the needed blood. She then rotated South, West, North and East, knelt and touched her head to the floor.

The one she summoned also possessed many titles: Satan, Dark Lord, Prince of the Air and Dragon were but a few. His creation name was Sarial, a name that was lost for all time when he rebelled against the heavens.

Sonya lifted her veiled head when she heard him as he walked toward her. Sarial was magnificent to behold. While God had condemned him eat dust and walk the earth, He had not taken away his incredible beauty.

Sonya always felt heady in the presence of the raw seductive power and intelligence that emanated from him. Sarial extended his hand and helped her to her feet holding her eyes with his. "My king" Sonya greeted. She could not help her haughty tone as she continued on, "Jareth grows more like us everyday. He is yours."

Sarial smiled at her ignorance. His deep resounding voice was but a whisper. "Perhaps your silks hide the danger of losing him from your eyes."

Feeling challenged the veiled apparition stepped closer to him and demanded, "What do you mean?" Sarial grew tired of her overconfidence and grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her within inches of his face.

"Listen carefully for your future depends on it. The one who comes from Aboveground is His chosen. She brings the light. She must be prevented from being with Jareth or all could be lost." Sarial then brought his lips to her ear and quietly warned, "Beware Queen, the Shepard comes for his sheep."

Sonya gasped, "A human is the chosen one?" Sarial released her, "He always delighted in using the least of his creations to defeat me." "Have no concern, I shall take care of it." Sonya boldly replied. Looming over her he reminded, "You know the price of failure."

Sonya's black eyes watched Jareth as he gracefully poured her another glass of wine. Although solicitous of her comfort as usual, he seemed distracted tonight. Breaking the silence Sonya asked with a hint of concern in her voice, "I was wondering what kind of security we would have for the ball?"  
  
Jareth looked at her questioningly, "Why do you ask?" Sonya let the slightest bit of nervousness enter her motions and voice as she replied, "As of late I have received quite a few threats from humans and the ball would be the perfect place for unguarded attack." To reassure her Jareth covered her hand with his own, "Then I will engage the hooded ones to stand guard at every entrance. Rest in knowing that no threat or human will enter."

Sonya was impressed. The hooded ones were employed only when the highest level of security was necessary. All inhabitants of the Underground feared their species for they could read minds. With that ability they could be commanded seek out and devour individuals based on intention, background or any other criteria one wished. No disguise could fool them, as many who had been digested could attest.

Sonya gave Jareth a rehearsed dazzling smile, "Thank you my Lord."


	11. Ain't No Mountain High Enough

**Ain't No Mountain High Enough**

_Following the Jewish tradition, a dispenser of schmaltz (liquid chicken fat) is kept on the table to give the vampires heartburn if they get through the garlic defense._ **Calvin Trillin**

_We have a natural right to make use of our pens as of our tongue, at our peril, risk and hazard._ **Voltaire **

_The short words are best, and the old words are the best of all._ **Winston Churchill**

Jareth woke up irritable. He didn't sleep well during the night and snatches of dreams remained. Climbing out of bed the first word he said was, "Damn" when his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. He padded over to his wardrobe and selected a pair of black form fitting leggings. As he methodically started to dress unbidden images from the dreams wouldn't seem to leave him alone. Pictures flashed through his mind of spinning torches, roses and Sarah.

"Ah yes Sarah," Jareth said to himself sardonically, "The little whining ingrate who made my subjects sappy, especially Higgle who totally lost his head over the girl." That's when things really started to go bad.

Because of his cranky state the pants he selected seemed to fight going on every inch of the way. Jareth unreasonably blamed the garment and not the abrupt manner in which he was putting it on. With Sarah still on his mind he was in no mood to calm down as he snatched his white ruffled shirt out of the wardrobe and dropped it. Retrieving it he sneered, "Marking up the Labyrinth with lipstick, how quaint" Then he struggled to get his boots on, "Solving riddles...oops, oh do look out for the trapdoor." Jareth smirked.  
  
When he dropped his gloves he realized thinking of her made his hackles raise. He wanted desperately not to think of her, to banish all thoughts of her from his mind but it seemed the harder he tried the worse it got. Unable to gain control and frustrated he snatched his gloves from the floor and stalked out of the room.

In a foul mood and still fighting thoughts of "the destroyer" Jareth entered the throne room. Distracted, he was half way to the dais before he noticed something peculiar and stopped. He had clearly heard the clacking sound of his boots echo off the stonewalls. Could he even remember a time when he could hear anything above goblin clatter in this room?

Without tilting his head his eyes shot up to the nesting vulture, even it was silent. He proceeded to the throne, twirled gracefully and sat down with a flourish. Drumming his gloved fingers Jareth impassively surveyed the clean deserted room. Like a man waking up from a fogged state he realized the goblins were avoiding him out of fear. How long had it been this way? And where in the hell were the chickens?

Sarah smiled as she truthfully told her parents she was going to visit some out of state friends for a few days. If everything went right she might get a chance to see Ludo and Sir Didymus ...if everything went right. The gravity of the situation struck her again full force. Self-doubt reared its ugly head as she questioned why in the world would she think she could say anything to Jareth that might make the slightest bit of difference?

Actually the whole situation seemed ridiculous. "Ok, lets see if I have this right. I am going off with a dwarf to talk a cruel Goblin King out of marrying a very nasty witch. To get there I have to transport to my ring in a perhaps haunted labyrinth. Oh, but fear not, for I am being protected by a jester." She looked at herself in the vanity mirror and with a sigh deadpanned, "It could happen to anybody."

Feeling more in control of herself she focused her attention on packing. "Let's get this show on the road. Hmmm, what do I wear to a let's vanquish the witch party?" She chose a forest green pantsuit and gold knit shirt. "Yes, festive but not too restrictive in case I have to knock her off her broom."

Next on the list was her traveling ensemble. With her pinky up she sashayed over to the closet. "Underworld travel...fashion sense dictates tasteful but comfortable clothing that can be transformed in route if climatic changes occur." Sarah pulled out black slacks, a white short-sleeved shirt and hound's-tooth jacket. "And last but not least, multifunctional comfortable clothing for visiting friends, tourism or a return trip to the bog of eternal stench. One never knows." Walking to her drawers she picked out a couple of pairs of jeans and sport shirts.

Finally packed she called Hoggle and was glad he appeared before she lost her nerve. "Yous got everything? Yous ready?" Hoggle asked, obviously a little nervous himself. Sarah calmly took her suitcase in hand and nodded. Then Hoggle said, "Ok, say the right words." Sarah looked at him dumbly, "What?"

Hoggle waved at her impatiently, "Yous know, the right words." Sarah rolled her eyes because she knew this was going to be a go around the mulberry bush again. "Hoggle, I don't know what you're talking about." Hoggle was now spinning his arms, "Sures you do, everyone knows you haves to.... ", He slapped his forehead and said," Sorry Sarah I forgot, yous don't knows the rules." Sarah growled at him through gritted teeth, "No, I don't know the rules, but when I find whoever made the rules I will kill them very slowly."

Sarah sat back on her bed and listened to yet another sets of rules. As far as she could understand Hoggle's explanation it went something like this; To wish yourself to an object in the Underground you had to say the "right words." The new owner of the object always gave the words to you. There were also a different set of rules if you dropped something in the Labyrinth, but since she didn't it wasn't necessary to explain those.

Sarah took the lead, "So the Wiseman gave me the right words when he took my ring, that's why they didn't seem to make a lot of sense at the time." Hoggle nodded "and I thought yous shouldn't give him your ring cause he gave you nothing since yous wouldn't want to come back."

Sarah questioned, "But he gave me the words before I gave him the ring, why would he do that?" Hoggle shook his head, "I don't try to guess what the Wiseman does." Sarah decided to table the mystery for now and get on with immediate program." What about getting home, what are the words for your jewels?" Hoggle replied, "Thems officially your jewels now, so you make up the words. But yous have to remember em exact and not say em by accident or you will be back here."

Playfully Sarah couldn't help but call up a vision of tapping her ruby slippers and saying, "There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Seriously thinking now she wanted to make the phrase simple so she'd remember it, "What about, "I want to go back to where I belong."" Hoggle nodded, "Sounds good to me, are yous ready to go now?"

Sarah stood up and took hold of her suitcase in one hand and rested the other on Hoggle's shoulder. Not sure what to expect she closed her eyes and said, "The way forward is sometimes the way back."


	12. The King And I

**The King and I**

_I ask for so little, just let me rule you and you can have everything that you want. _ **Jareth  
**  
Sonya lay motionless at the bottom of the ice-crusted tub. Viewed from above, her nude perfect form could be clearly seen through the hard crystal like membrane as she floated in suspension. As long as she maintained this daily ritual her flawless beauty was literally captured and "frozen" in time and she would remain ageless.

Drifting as still and silent as a corpse Sonya suddenly opened her black eyes. Even in this repose the sensing spell she cast did not fail her. She knew the human had arrived in the Labyrinth.

The trap was set and Sonya envisioned how the scene would play out as the girl tried to get to Jareth. Of course, Sarah would have to come to the castle and that's when an "accident" with a hooded one would occur. Not only would the girl be out of the way but as an extra bonus Jareth would feel incredibly guilty, after all, it was his idea to employ such stringent security to guard Sonya's safety.

Sonya mentally practiced her reaction to Sarah's demise, "Oh what a tragedy, who would have imagined this unexpected turn of events?" Satisfied with her rehearsal Sonya idly wondered if she would get to hear the girl screaming when it happened. She was told this type of death was horribly painful. Closing her eyes and smiling malevolently, she hoped so.

Sonya was not the only one who sensed Sarah's presence. As soon as Sarah set foot in the Labyrinth The Guardian made the Goblin King aware she had entered his borders.

Still alone in the throne room Jareth slowly smiled canine. Of her own free will Sarah had entered his lands and as her Sovereign had dominion over her. While he had no intention exercising his rights as her King, it was extremely rewarding that he possessed the power to do so. He savored the feeling ruling over her, even if it was a technicality.

Jareth allowed himself to indulge in these feelings. Normally emotions were a luxury that the Goblin King couldn't afford to show, never mind feel. Caught up in the gratification of this small victory he was also open to other closed off emotions and discovered that he wanted to see her again. Sardonically Jareth wondered if he had a death wish, he had barely survived the first encounter. He was sure he wouldn't live though another one.

Closing off his feelings and impassive once again, Jareth stood and was about to leave the throne room when the sweet resonate sound of a violin filled the chamber. The rich cords were perfectly clear and the slow beautiful melody transfixed the Goblin King in place. He looked for the source of this enchantment and saw Toad relaxed on the windowsill gliding a bow across a violin in steady practiced movements.

Jareth sat down and listened as the slow haunting sound changed into a rapid series of notes that possessed a purposed discordant flair. Jareth closed his eyes and could picture the antics of goblins in the throne room Even though they gave him a constant headache he admitted he was a little lonely without someone to frighten and order around.

The pace of the melody slowed once again and all too soon it seemed the final sweet note finished echoing in the room.. Still holding the violin Toad gracefully somersaulted down from his perch. Jareth smiled, "Your skills continue to amaze me." Toad bowed low with his hands behind him, when he stood back up the violin was gone. Jareth asked, "What did you do with the instrument?" The harlequin grinned as he slowly strode towards the throne, "You have one up on me your majesty. What did you do with the goblins?"

"Ah yes the goblins." Jareth sighed and leaned back into the throne. "It seems I've been a little free with discipline lately and the ones who aren't in prison are a little put off. Imagine that, being afraid of me, their gracious King." Toad did a slow back flip and landed sitting Indian style before the dais. "Then let me get you mind off the goblins and interest you with the tale behind the song I played. It is about a noble lord who regretted putting his young son in the tower for stealing bows and arrows. Fortunately, once a year on the winter solace, the lord had the right to release all criminals in honor of the coming festivities."

Jareth suddenly stood up from his throne, "I've just had a brilliant idea, I will free all my subjects immediately in honor of the royal engagement ball as a gesture of my goodwill and well known generosity."

Toad nodded in satisfaction. By the time the jester had arrived in Jareth's court Sonya had already deeply influenced the King by an "obsession" spell. To counteract the spell Toad asked the King to attend his dress rehearsal and sent a torch to sear it away and free his mind. He also had to help the King undo some of the damage Sonya's evil had done. The jester's song and the story had their desired impact. Toad stood in one fluid motion, "Your highness is too kind."

When Sarah said the "right words" she felt her hair was pushed back by a slight wind with a faint whooshing sound. When the sensation was over she tentatively opened her eyes. She and Hoggle were standing at the foot of the book chair in what was the formal garden maze. Where once there were well manicured hedges in an airy space now stood overgrown gnarled bushes with spindly branches that intertwined and blocked much of the light. Heavy vines covered almost everything else with an air of silent strangulation. It was now a place of desolation and gloom. Sarah whispered to Hoggle, "I see what you mean, this place gives me the creeps."

They both jumped when they heard a rustling sound slowly making its way in their direction. The Wiseman shuffled into view as his hat craned down and said loudly, "The suckers are back." With a strained gruff voice the Wiseman looked up and demanded, "Would you be quiet!" The bird rolled his eyes and huffed, "Oh nuts."

As the Wiseman reached the stone chair all the vines suddenly receded from it as though frightened of his presence. He sat down and concentrated his attention on Sarah, "Ha humf...The young girl who was looking for a castle. Tell me young lady, did you find what you were looking for?" Smiling at the paradoxical figure she replied, "Yes and so much more." Hoggle nudged Sarah, "That's all well and good but we best be getting on, come on Sarah." As they walked away the hat blinked and said, "Geez, isn't he a testy one?"

Frightened of the twisted Labyrinth Hoggle hurried Sarah through it using every shortcut he knew. She noticed that the walls were partly covered in a mold like substance that gave off a smell of decay. As the wind blew through the Labyrinth it sounded like deep sorrowful moans were coming from the very stones. Goosebumps went up Sarah's spine and this was in broad daylight, she couldn't imagine being in here at night.

"Hoggle, you don't live inside the Labyrinth do you?" Sarah pointedly asked as she closely followed him. She did not want to lose Hoggle and be alone for one minute in this spooky maze. "No, I live just outside the walls." Hoggle panted. Sarah very was relieved to hear that.

Finally emerging past the outer walls Sarah immediately saw Hoggle's small stone cottage. While it was small it was charming with a blue thatched roof and green shutters. The cottage was also surrounded by a country garden with dozens of frolicking fairies Hoggle grumped and waved his hand in annoyance at the little flying creatures as he led Sarah through the door.

Amazingly the inside of the house was much larger than it looked from the outside, Sarah chuckled, "Things aren't always as they seem in this place." Hoggle led Sarah into a large guest room with it's own fireplace. "I hopes yous be comfortable in here." Hoggle said putting her suitcase on top of the queen-sized bed. "Oh Hoggle, it's wonderful, thank you." Sarah breathed as she surveyed the room's storybook charm.

After Hoggle and Sarah cooked and ate dinner they discussed the next night's plans. "Did you bring the makeup?" Hoggle asked. Sarah wrinkled her nose, "Yep, I asked my gothic friend if I could borrow some of her makeup, I will look like I am on my deathbed all right!" At Hoggle's puzzled expression Sarah explained there were humans who made themselves up to look like they were lifeless on a regular basis, it was a style called Gothic. Hoggle thought that was a silly thing to do and Sarah laughingly agreed.

"Er, Sarah, do you know what are you going to say to his majesty?" Hoggle asked tentatively. "No, not exactly. I'm hoping that buying some time with him will give us a chance to talk and I'll have to wing it from there. I'll have to try and gain some of his confidence first." At this they both went silent into their own thoughts. Hoggle was hoping they could pull their plan off and Sarah wondered how she would react to seeing the cruel Goblin King.


	13. The Ball

**The Ball**

**_Prospero:_** _That cross you wear around your neck; is it only a decoration, or are you a true Christian believer?  
**Francesca:** Yes, I believe - truly.  
_**Prospero:** _Then I want you to remove it at once! And never to wear it within this castle again! Do you know how a falcon is trained my dear? Her eyes are sown shut. Blinded temporarily she suffers the whims of her God patiently, until her will is submerged and she learns to serve - as your God taught and blinded you with crosses. _**Masque of the Red Death**

**  
**  
It was night in the Labyrinth A slight wind rustled through dry branches producing contorted stirred shadows on silent walls. In staggered formation three female figures silently moved through the deserted pathways. Long whispery trains of fabric slowly trailed behind bare feet as they continued forward in precise unison. Even the Guardian was forbidden from perceiving the Banshee for they were never to be seen and could only be heard. The potential of destruction drew them towards the castle to howl their warning for the ears of royalty.

Jareth was deep in thought as he meticulously dressed for the ball. In the last couple of days his conflicting feelings had been troubling him. From the time he met Sonya until recently he was positive she was the mate for him, now he had doubts.

Her breeding, grace and linage were above question. So was the fact that their marriage would ally his rich farmland with one of the largest ore reserves in the Underground. While Jareth's subjects were goblins Sonya ruled the dwarf kingdom. Unlike Hoggle, the dwarfs of the Astire Mountains were a rugged and brutal race. Their mining capabilities as well as their intelligence and cunning were well known. Jareth had imagined proudly commanding an army made of these fierce creatures who unlike the goblins wouldn't be defeated by a girl and a couple of rocks.

But he wasn't just marrying lands and possibilities; he was marrying a woman, a queen in her own right. Until now Sonya's cruel and dark nature appealed to Jareth's imagination and exploration of his own heartlessness. Now her darkness did not seem to promise the same freedom and allure to him that it once did. Sonya and their relationship lacked something that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

There was something else, all day Jareth had sensed the atmosphere of his kingdom had been thickening with opposing forces. Because of his heritage he always felt the constant conflict of darkness and light surrounding all inhabitants of the Underground. But this was different. Opening up his perception and spreading his senses he could feel gathering powers over the Labyrinth of unusual proportions. It was then the Banshee's screams pierced the night. Caught off guard Jareth gasped as the inhuman wails brought shivers down his spine. Finished with their warning the Banshee's shrieks creased just as suddenly as they began.

A rap on the door made Jareth jump and he snapped, "Yes?" A gruff dwarf voice replied, "Your majesty, the hooded ones are stationed and guests have begun to arrive." Jareth curtly replied, "I will be there shortly." Regaining his composure he remembered that only royal blood could hear the Banshee's portents of destruction. Although unnerved he would not call off the ball at this late time. He resolved to postpone his concerns until a more appropriate moment. Knowing that his guests and the serving dwarfs did not hear the cries he impassively took one last look in the mirror and left the room.

The Goblin King stood at the entrance of the ballroom as he was announced to his guests; "Majesty Of The Forsaken, Sentient Of The Unloved, Sovereign Of The Labyrinth..." droned the introduction. Instead of the titles being the usual meaningless blather to Jareth he actually contemplated them. He realized for the first time that he was deemed a protector and benefactor of those who were cast aside.  
  
As he gracefully stepped down into the ballroom and radiated a smile that would stop a clock his mind was elsewhere, deep in revelations. He was split into two people, one who was charming guests with his most elegant manners, making all the appropriate responses, "Yes the most beautiful I have every seen, wait till you meet her..." and the other Jareth whose thoughts flashed in all directions searching for answers.  
  
In rapid succession he saw himself at his mother's gravesite as they lowered her coffin into the hard earth, his coronation as Goblin King and pictures of many babies as they became goblins. He knew there was a thread to these events that prepared him for some purpose that lay just beyond his grasp. Then he saw moments of Sarah's journey through the Labyrinth, her struggles and determination to win her brother back. The look in her eyes when she said, "You have no power..."  
  
His introspection stopped as all heads turned towards the entrance of the ballroom. There stood Sonya dressed in a shimmering silver high back collared gown that clung to her figure. Beaded with a thousand tiny pearls her form was luminous. All through her upswept black hair were strands of silver ending in rows of pearls that radiated with light. She was a vision of the mythical Moon Queen come to life.  
  
The guests gasped in awe as she glided down the steps into the ballroom. Moving forward to meet her Jareth bowed over her hand, "My Sonya." Her black eyes swept the room in satisfaction as she determined that only the highest dignitaries from the other kingdoms were present. Jareth proceeded to lead Sonya among the guests so they could properly greet them as the happy engaged couple.  
  
Sarah gazed at her ghastly appearance in the mirror. With a white pallor and dark circle under her eyes she looked frightening. "Perfect," she mused to herself. She and Hoggle had staged the cottage as if they had been in the middle of a celebration, complete with half eaten food and drink on the table. Everything was ready.  
  
"I'll be leaving now Missy, as soon as yous hear the bell take to the bed, things will probably happen pretty fast after that." Hoggle reminded her as he walked out the door. Sarah again regarded her reflection in silence, there was no going back now for the play was about to begin.  
  
Jareth's regal form gracefully led Sonya around the dance floor in a slow waltz. Gazing into her eyes muddled his thoughts, how could he have ever doubted wanting to possess this beautiful creature? Even through gloved hands holding her sent fire along his veins as her crystal eyes locked into his soul. He wanted to drown in the depths of her eyes forever, not long at all.  
  
Suddenly, the goblin bell rang in the city square interrupting the music. The guests murmured questions to each other and looked on as Jareth excused himself from Sonya's embrace and rapidly made his way to the balcony. The village bell only rang during times of the utmost urgency, so Jareth knew this was serious. Looking down he saw Hoggle standing alone in the square. "It's you, what's the emergency?" Jareth called down to the dwarf.  
  
"Sarah's awful sick, all sudden like, and I need a healer right away. She's looking like she might die or something." Jareth grimaced, he knew the rules; it was his duty as sovereign to tend to the very ill and personally monitor their condition. If it were anyone else his thoughts would have stopped there, but this was Sarah. After thinking of duty he felt a rush of concern.... then came a flashback of him saying to Hoggle, "Why all the concern, have you lost your head over the girl?" Uncharacteristically he bit his lip and then with carefully controlled emotions coldly stated, "Very well, my healer will be sent to you immediately, I will follow as closely as possible."  
  
Turning back to his guests he drawled, "No cause for alarm, I must see to an ill child. Please do not let this disturb the music." He pointedly looked at the musicians and they resumed playing the interrupted waltz.  
  
Stepping past swirling dancers Jareth found his way to Sonya's side. He bowed low and whispered, "I will be gone for a short while, please see to our guests." Sonya flashed her black eyes at him and quietly spat, "You can't leave me here just to attend some sick little animal. Send your healer and be done with it."  
  
Looking in her eyes he wavered until from behind him Toad's voice broke the moment, "I will wait for your majesty's return before entertaining your guests." Brought back to his senses Jareth turned to Toad and said, "I won't be long." With those words he quickly strode from Sonya's side, knowing if he didn't leave her then he might not leave at all.  
  
Outside the ballroom he swiftly summoned Glasis and transported him to Hoggle's cottage. Jareth then proceeded to his library and located "Gray's Anatomy" a book of human physiology. His healer might need it as reference not normally being called upon to treat Sarah's kind. Holding the book under his arm he weaved a transportation crystal and vanished.  
  
Sonya was inwardly seething, the human found a clever way around her trap. She didn't try to get into the castle; she made Jareth come to her! She still would have prevailed had it not been for the interference of Toad.

Much was at stake and she had to immediately stop Sarah's interaction with the Goblin King. With no time to plan she acted quickly. Swiftly conjuring a doppelganger to stay at the ball, Sonya hastened to her chambers. Assuring herself she was indeed alone she lit a solitary black candle and started her incantation.


	14. Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave

**Oh, What Tangled Webs We Weave**

_She was a child and I was a child,  
In this kingdom by the sea,  
But we loved with a love that was more than love--  
I and my Annabel Lee._ ** Edgar Allan Poe**  
  
_I always had a repulsive need to be something more than human_.  
**David Bowie**

****  
  
Both Hoggle and Glasis jumped when Jareth appeared next to Sarah's bedside. "I really wish you wouldn't do that." Glasis said holding his hand over his heart. "I beg your pardon." Jareth whispered.  
  
Jareth looked down at the young woman lying still on the bed. Sarah looked alarming ill with a deathly pallor and large dark circles under her eyes. Even in this state Jareth noticed her matured features were even more attractive than when she was a girl. She held no candle to Sonya with her absolute perfection, but she had her own attractiveness with, or even because of her imperfections.  
  
Had she been on her feet Jareth knew terms like, witch, vixen, beast and destroyer would have been the first thoughts he would have had at the sight of her. She didn't look like any of those right now. More importantly Jareth felt oddly protective towards this frail human.  
  
Glasis bent over Sarah with one hand above her forehead and the other over her heart and closed his eyes. Underground healers used body auras to diagnose illness but Sarah was human and he wasn't exactly sure what he was looking for. He didn't even know if this malady, "Mazeitis" would show in the aura.  
  
Jareth addressed Glasis by his formal title, "Learned One, I have brought you a book on human anatomy, it might prove useful." As Jareth spoke he thrust the book in the healer's direction. Glasis gratefully took the book and quickly left the room to study it...he couldn't sense anything at all wrong with her aura, but just looking at her he knew she had to be close to death, any **_fool_** could see that.  
  
Sarah's eyes opened wide and looked at the Goblin King, "Father." She cried and then seemingly went into semi-consciousness again. "Tsk, Tsk," Hoggle shook his head, "She's been like this...not recognizing anyone, speaking nonsense." Apprehensive at her delirium and obvious distress Jareth took her hand and sat next to her on the bed. And to think he almost didn't come...he mentally cursed himself for his hesitation.  
  
Hoggle whispered, "Yer majesty, if you will stay with her for a moment I will see to the Healer, if he needs anything." Jareth nodded and Hoggle quietly left the room. Hoggle smiled inwardly to himself, "That Sarah is quite an actress and I'm not doing too bad myself!"  
  
Sarah moaned and thrashed a little for good measure as Jareth spoke soothing reassurances and petted the hair away from her face. Unaware of a presence hovering near her Sarah was about to be surprised. Ready to give another Oscar winning performance she sat straight up and stared at him, but with words and a voice not her own said, _"The Almighty will remember you my son. Be prepared."_  
  
Jareth jumped off the bed. WHAT was she saying? Those were his mother's words. In shock, Sarah froze, eyes wide, mouth open doing fish lip movements. The frightening sight of Sarah lips making strange movements but no sound made Jareth even more convinced she was taking a turn for the worse, but being stunned by his mother's words he was also frozen to the spot. For what was only a moment but seemed like an eternity they were both immobilized, staring dumbly at each other. Sarah recovered herself first and fell back moaning, only she wasn't faking this time.  
  
Sarah's movement startled Jareth into action, now convinced Sarah was so close to death she was in contact with the other side, he turned to rush to the healer and bumped into Hoggle. "Oomph...what the....Haggle! Well? OUT with it man, can the healer DO SOMETHING?" Jareth shouted flapping his arms. The Goblin King's screeching voice and bird impression completely destroyed any image of a dignified superior being. Hoggle thought "I don't know what Sarah did but she's got this tiger by the tail" but what he said was, "No, not yet, yer majesty." and he threw in a look of concern for good measure.

_The hooded one left the castle and sped on it's way to Hoggle's cottage. Sonya's spell was specific. It was under a devour command for one human, that human's name was Sarah._

__

"Healer have some good news for me." Jareth commanded as he hovered over Glasis's shoulder. The healer looked up from his reading,"I cannot find any reference to the disease. Your highness, you must take her Aboveground to her own healers _immediately_." Glasis emphasized the word immediately, fearing the girl might have little time left from the look of her.  
  
Hoggle walked in on the rapid exchange and thinking fast said, "Oh no, yer majesty, Sarah told me she has the cure, shes just gots to get to it. It's in her potions at home. I'll just tell her you'd be taking her there right away." With that he ran back into the guest room just in time to quickly whisper the turn of events to Sarah. She was shaking her head at Hoggle and frantically mouthing, "No No" and then hearing Jareth coming went limp.  
  
Carefully lifting the unconscious Sarah into his arms and producing a transportation crystal Jareth said, "Higwhat, get word to my bride what has transpired and that I will return to her shortly." With those words echoing in the room he and Sarah faded. Hoggle finally let go of the breath he was holding, "Cor, I've never seen him in such a state, I hope shes can handle him. Good luck Sarah."  
  
Just as Hoggle was ready to leave the room a slight wind made the most of the candles go out as a floating specter entered through the window. A disembodied voice asked, "Where is the human, Sarah?" Hoggle shook, he had never been so close to a hooded one before, "She's gone back to the Aboveworld." Reading Hoggle's mind and seeing the truth the phantom slowly turned and left the way it came. 


	15. Witching Hour

**Witching Hour**

_"Another person--this time; but a figure of quite as unmistakable horror and evil: a woman in black, pale and dreadful--with such an air also, and such a face!--on the other side of the lake. I was there with the child-- quiet for the hour; and in the midst of it she came."_ **Henry James The Turn of the Screw**  
  
_WITCH, n. (1) Any ugly and repulsive old woman, in a wicked league with the devil. (2) A beautiful and attractive young woman, in wickedness a league beyond the devil_. **The Devil's Dictionary**

****  
  
Sarah had to think fast. In a crisis such as this her mind went in a quick spin as thoughts hit rapid fire, "someone pulled a ventriloquist act...what the hell was that all about? Did you see Jareth jump...actually that was pretty funny.....I can't think of that now, I will think about that tomorrow at Tara. After all, tomorrow is another day!... Noooo, wrong script...remember we are in Goblin King meets Sarah land...Oh my God, he's holding me, he's holding me...mmmm...get a grip....think Sarah, think....what to say to parents when they see me in arms of Goth Man...Oh, Hi, meet Jareth...he's from out of town...Oh, his clothes and makeup? Well, you see, that the fashion in his native country, Okersmacken. What do you mean where is Okersmacken?....ohhhh"  
  
They materialized in her bedroom at a little past one o'clock in the morning and everyone was asleep, thank God. The moonlight allowed her to somewhat see in the dark and peeking through her eyelashes she watched as Jareth carefully laid her on her bed. Sarah could feel her heart wanting to jump out of her chest, he was so close and she wasn't a frightened little girl anymore.  
  
He shook her gently but urgently and spoke low, as if to a child, "Sarah, where is it, where is the potion?" She had to keep him quiet....but how?" Making it up as she went along she pretended to rouse and said, "Oh, it's you. Why are you here?" After Jareth patiently explained Sarah weakly said, "Please don't wake anyone up. I don't know if I'm contagious and a danger to my family." Jareth thought that was very noble.  
  
The Goblin King nodded his agreement, "Where is the potion?" How she was going to say this with a straight face she would never know, ""It's in the kitchen, in a drawer....it's a little packet named "Kool Aid." Mix it with a quart of water and bring a glass of it to me" Jareth looked relieved as he quietly headed to the kitchen, to him it made sense that the cure would have the word "Aid" in it's name. After Jareth left the room Sarah put her face in the pillow and laughed until her sides hurt, then she pinched herself to get back under control.  
  
The hooded one entered through Sonya's window and raspingly reported that Sarah was no longer in the Underground She was ready to destroy the creature and come up with a new plan when she heard the forlorn screams of the Banshee once again. Last night when she heard them she smugly thought they were for Sarah. Now, with dawning horror she realized the wails were for her. The cries stopped and Sonya's blood ran cold.  
  
Sarial's voice filled the room and echoed everywhere at once, "You failed, Queen." Sonya turned and faced him; he was stunning to look at even at a moment like this. He stepped forward and spoke impassively, "You know the price." Sonya's face contorted with terror as a ring of blue fire surrounded her. She cried out, "Noooo." Slowly her form changed from a beautiful young woman into a misshapen ugly crone. For a vain creature like Sonya this fate was beyond cruel. Sarial smiled as he brought forth a mirror and said, "Come, come, don't be shy...look at who you are for eternity." Sonya backed away but Sarial grabbed her and made her look. Seeing her reflection Sonya's shrieks echoed through the castle.  
  
Jareth re-entered the room with the scarlet medicine and cradling Sarah's head commanded, "Here, drink this." He then helped her drink the whole glass. Sarah winced, Strawberry Kool Aid without sugar was bitter all right. Jareth smiled, medicines that were good for you often tasted badly, so her sour face pleased him. "How long will this cure take?" Jareth questioned. Sarah weakly said, "I don't know, I never had Mazitis before," she paused looking uncomfortable, "Jareth, please take me back to Hoggle's cottage, I can't stay here and risk my family."  
  
The Goblin King put his hands on his hips and paced a little. He stopped and turned to her, "Sarah, you are not well and I would rather you stay under my protection. I know you don't trust me but trust this, I am duty bound to see to your recovery and I can't do that easily at Hatwart's cottage. My healer will take good care of you and Huttle can visit."  
  
Jareth knew better than to give Sarah an opportunity to protest, so before she could respond he gathered her off the bed and snapped his fingers. All ten packages of Kool Aid appeared in his hand and with a flick of his wrist the couple disappeared.  
  
When they materialized inside the castle the place was in an uproar. Drawfs and Goblins were everywhere searching for Sonya. They had heard the screams and rushed to her bedchamber to find it empty. A goblin ran up to Jareth, "Majesty, majesty she's gone...black eyes is gone." Jareth spun with Sarah firmly in his arms, "What do you mean she's gone? Search everywhere till you find her...move."  
  
The Goblin King quickly carried Sarah to a bedchamber near his own. The room was huge and austere, with gray stonewalls and floor, but the fireplace and few select pieces of furniture were magnificent in design. The head of the four postered bed was eight feet high with a deep intricate carving of the Labyrinth. Each of the four posters bore the head of a goblin with vines that wove down its length. A mammoth fireplace across from the bed was surrounded in black granite that reflected firelight back into the room. A richly carved mirrored vanity with attached closet complimented the high backed sofa and chairs and completed the furnishings. But what really gave the room character were the four sets of French doors that bathed the room in moonlight.  
  
When they reached the bed Jareth cocked his head and immediately Sarah found herself in it with covers up to her neck. She was no longer dressed in her green suit; she now donned a high-necked flannel nightgown and booties. "This relationship definitely needs some help." She thought sardonically.  
  
At a wave of Jareth's hand Sarah found a tray with steaming soup on her lap. "I expect you to eat that before I return, all of it." Jareth commanded with a look that said "Don't defy me." Walking to the middle of the room he said, "I must find Sonya. Hatail will watch you while I'm gone." With that Jareth smashed a crystal on the floor and Hoggle appeared. "What? Oh, Sarah, yer majesty, what...." Jareth interrupted on his way out the door, "Sarah will explain."  
  
In the throne room Glasis looked at the Kool Aid packets in his hand, "You just mix these with ordinary water, that's all?" Jareth waved dismissively at him, "Yes, yes, a quart of water to each package, it's a red powder that turns the water scarlet. It tastes foul, her face tells me so. She has to drink it three times a day, see to it Healer." Glasis left throne room mumbling to himself about strange human ways.  
  
The Dwarfs were now searching the outside grounds but the Goblins were in a panic still searching the castle. Of course being goblins they were looking inane places like in teapots and under rugs. Ignoring them Jareth strode into Sonya's bedchamber and immediately found a note on the mantle. The goblins were looking for a person not a note and so took no notice of it.  
  
Jareth tore the note open, "Dearest, I have gone back to my kingdom to rethink our impending union. You see I cannot abide goblins a moment longer; and I found myself screaming at the thought of being around them constantly. Please give me this time alone to come to a decision. I will contact you on the eve of the new moon so we can talk. Sonya."  
  
While his vanity took a small hit overall he was relieved, his feelings regarding Sonya were also in turmoil. Striding into the throne room he yelled, "Stop." All goblins stopped in their tracks. "I have found Sonya, she's gone home for a while." At this news the goblins jumped up and down laughing and slapping each other on the back. "Maybe the goblins couldn't abide her too much either." Jareth mused.


	16. Mirror, Mirror On The Wall

**Mirror, Mirror On The Wall**  
  
_"Through me you pass into the city of woe:  
Through me you pass into eternal pain:  
Through me among the people lost for aye.  
Justice the founder of my fabric moved:  
To rear me was the task of power divine,  
Supremest wisdom, and primeval love.  
Before me things create were none, save things  
Eternal, and eternal I shall endure.  
All hope abandon, ye who enter here."  
_**-Dante Alighieri, Divine Comedy, The**

_"Thou hast been in Eden the garden of God; every precious stone [was] thy covering, the sardius, topaz, and the diamond, the beryl, the onyx, and the jasper, the sapphire, the emerald, and the carbuncle, and gold: the workmanship of thy tabrets and of thy pipes was prepared in thee in the day that thou wast created. Thou [art] the anointed cherub that covereth; and I have set thee [so]: thou wast upon the holy mountain of God; thou hast walked up and down in the midst of the stones of fire. Thou [wast] perfect in thy ways from the day that thou wast created, till iniquity was found in thee. By the multitude of thy merchandise they have filled the midst of thee with violence, and thou hast sinned: therefore I will cast thee as profane out of the mountain of God: and I will destroy thee, O covering cherub, from the midst of the stones of fire. Thine heart was lifted up because of thy beauty, thou hast corrupted thy wisdom by reason of thy brightness: I will cast thee to the ground, I will lay thee before kings, that they may behold thee."  
_(**Ezekiel 28:13-17 KJV)**

Sarial reclined on his throne with the shrouded crone kneeling at his feet. He was obviously uninspired by Sonya's words as her aged voice pleaded, "Destroy me Lord, I cannot bear to live like this." His eyes shifted down to the misshapen form and he chillingly smiled, "Oh, but my dearest, you will live like this. You will watch me succeed where you have failed." Sonya put her head in her hands and moaned. Sarial stood and slowly walked past her, "Forgive me, but I cannot abide the sight of you. I'm sure you won't be surprised that I've taken another companion who is, shall we say, much more pleasing to the eye."  
  
Turning her head to look at him he lazily waved his hand and a beautiful scantily clad woman appeared. "Lydia." Sonya gasped. Lydia sneered as she stepped next to Sarial and took his offered arm, "Yes sister dear, Lydia." Looking at her king Lydia said, "Can't you get rid of this hideous creature so we can be alone?" Wordlessly Sarial motioned and Sonya found herself in her palace amid hundreds of mirrors.  
  
As soon as Jareth left Sarah's chambers Hoggle started to rapid-fire questions, "What happened? Why are yous here?..." Sarah made a shushing sound and glanced around the room. Hoggle got it...someone might be listening; they had to continue to play their roles. Clearing his throat Hoggle stood straight up as if he were speaking to an audience, "Ha Humfp..and just how are yous Missy." Sarah rolled her eyes; Hoggle was hamming it up so she shot him a narrowed look. Seeing Sarah's disapproval Hoggle drooped back to normal voice and posture, "I mean how are yous Sarah?'  
  
Sarah replied in the weary tone she had adopted for this role, "A little stronger, I think the potion is already doing me some good." Hoggle winked, "Glad to hear it, yous gave me quite a scare." Then Sarah pointedly said, "His majesty insists I stay here so he can monitor my recovery. I'll need some things I left at your cottage." Hoggle knew this was a message...some things...Ohh, her makeup. Hoggle nodded as he repeated to her knowingly, "Some things, right, some things that I will bring to yous tomorrow." Sarah sighed, "I have to eat this soup or face his majesty's pinched look again. Given a choice I'll eat the soup."  
  
Glasis held up and considered the strange looking packet with the smiling pitcher on the front. Humans must be rather slow in the mind to need pictures to tell them good medicine from bad. The healer chuckled to himself, "Whatever did they put on bad potions? A skull and crossbones?"  
  
The healer carefully opened the package and peered inside. He smelled a bitter strawberry scent wafting up from the red powder. "Hmmm, if it tastes as bitter as it smells his majesty wasn't exaggerating." He slowly poured the red powder into a pitcher of water and marveled at how quickly it dissolved turning the water blood red. Concentrating on stirring vigorously a little of the mixture spilled out on the white tablecloth and Glasis quickly tried to dab it up. To his surprise the cloth was permanently stained red. "This is very potent medicine to leave behind such a mark," He would make sure to study this curious medicine further and see what other powers it possessed.  
  
The large room was now deserted except for one yawning Goblin King draped across his throne. Jareth needed a few quiet moments to absorb all that had transpired in a single evening. A few hours ago he was engaged to one of the most beautiful and desirable women in the Underground, then the village bell rang and his world turned upside down. In a very short span of time he transported to Hoggle's cottage to help Sarah, heard his mother's voice from the grave, transported Aboveground to get a potion, came back to a missing and perhaps nonexistent fiancé and now had Sarah as a houseguest. He thought sarcastically, "Nobody declared war today, but the night is young." Jareth stifled another yawn with his gloved hand, "I'd better be off to see how Sarah is faring before I fall asleep right here."  
  
There was a knock on Sarah's door and Glasis walked in carrying a glass of red Kool Aid. He noticed the young human grimaced at the sight of it. "His majesty gave me the instructions of how to mix the potion for you"; he said handing it to her. Sarah was very sorry she didn't think to add sugar to the formulation and promised herself that the next time she found herself in a similar situation she would. After she drank it Glasis took the glass and sat down on the side of the bed, "Young woman, I am curious – stick out your tongue." After a surprised look Sarah complied. At the sight of the beet red tongue Glasis made a mental note that the potion also possessed the power to leave a mark on skin as well as cloth, he wondered if it too would be permanent. With his interest in chemistry he started to speculate what would happen if he heated the potion in one of his beakers? Well that might come later, right now he had healing work to do. "Sarah I have some questions to ask you about Mazeitis. Hoggle, would you leave me to my patient?" Hoggle was also tired and jumped at the chance to go home, "Sure, In fact I best be getting on now that I knows Sarah's in good hands with you and Jareth and all. I'll sees you tomorrow Sarah."  
  
After Hoggle left Glasis turned back to Sarah and said, "Tell me all you know about Mazeitis." Sarah sighed, "All I really know about it is that it strikes my kind suddenly, especially after traveling. The person can get very sick and even die if not given Kool Aid three times a day. Recovery is usually quick, within hours or days. Doctors prescribe rest, liquids and light exercise as strength returns. No one knows if the disease is contagious to other humans, and that is all I know." Glasis was satisfied with Sarah's description, especially the curative phases. He could make sure the human followed the regime she needed. He had only one more question for now, "Does a patient ever have a relapse during this time?" Sarah could answer truthfully, "No human has ever had Mazeitis a second time." Especially since they don't get it a first time, she thought to herself.  
  
Sarah felt guilty misleading this obviously well intentioned healer, but she knew she did it for a higher purpose and that held her guilt in check. "I hope you are resting comfortably Sarah." Jareth said from the other side of the bed. His unexpected voice and appearance made Glasis and Sarah jump. Glasis growled at Jareth, "I asked you not to do that." Breathing rapidly with her hand on her heart Sarah's eyes narrowed at the Goblin King as she rasped, "Wear a bell or something."  
  
Trying to make light of it Jareth quipped "Ah, yes, well, a little pumping of the blood will do you good." The silence and glaring looks he received made him realize his posturing was like that of a bull in a china shop. For a moment Jareth rocked up and back on his heels with his arms locked behind his back. Trying to regain some dignity he drawlingly inquired, "How is your patient faring healer?"  
  
Glasis was not so quick to let Jareth off the hook; "She'll recover with rest and care, that is if she survives you." Jareth knew better than to respond. Satisfied that he got the last word Glasis lifted from his seated position and turned to Sarah, "I will see you in a few hours, rest well." Looking at Jareth he said, "She seems to be out of immediate danger but I would like a nurse to stay with her tonight, just to be on the safe side." Jareth nodded, "It will be done." Glasis bowed and departed.  
  
Sarah was beginning to feel her room was like an airport with all the comings and goings. Jareth sauntered to the side of her bed Glasis just vacated, "I see you followed my instruction and ate all of your dinner." Sarah just looked at him and didn't respond. Holding her dark circled eyes with his he then said something he didn't plan on saying, "I'm pleased you are here Sarah." The sentence came out of his mouth before he could stop it. What had possessed him to say that? Caught off guard Sarah said the first thing that came into her mind, "I'm glad I'm here too."  
  
Immediately they both felt embarrassed and quickly looked away from each other. Neither one seeing the other, both rolled their eyes at themselves for their part in the exchange. Jareth quickly put his unreadable mask back on and faced Sarah, "I will send the nurse to you directly, sleep well." Without another word the Goblin King turned and swiftly left the room.  
  
Sarah fell back in the bed hoping a hole would open up and swallow her. She smiled sardonically to herself when she realized she was in the "Underground" and a hole had indeed swallowed her. "Be careful what you wish for." Another knock on the door and a gravelly female voice announced, "Nurse here asking permission to enter." In exasperation Sarah waved her arms aimlessly, "Come on in, everyone else has."  
  
As Jareth briskly strode away from Sarah's room he berated himself for his unintended words. "I'm pleased you are here Sarah...tra la la." What the hell had come over him? He rationalized that he was just tired, that's all. Finding an answer he could live with Jareth relaxed as he entered his chambers - ahhh a few hours of needed sleep. At a cock of his head he was in sleeping clothes, the fireplace lit itself, the bed turned down and all the candles extinguished. Slipping under the covers he assumed his normal sleeping position and expected to fall right off, after all, he was exhausted.  
  
Sleep did not come; in fact his eyes were wide open blankly staring into the dimly lit room. "Now what?" he growled at himself. Shifting positions he closed his eyes but within seconds they were back open. He knew he was fighting a losing battle and sat up, he would not be able to sleep until whatever was on his mind was resolved.  
  
Sarah was on his mind. Jareth knew he had to admit his feelings for the demon child or he would never sleep. Dare he ask himself what kind of thoughts roamed around in his tired deluded mind? Opening up his carefully controlled emotions he discovered he was attracted to the girl on some inexplicable level. The Goblin King's snooty side sniffed, "Stooping to humans... Really....what will it be next? Scullery maids?" It was a good try but the "superior being" defense didn't work, he was still very much attracted to the girl. Jareth raised his eyebrow; evidentially his feelings for Sarah weren't going to be so easily dismissed. Accepting this fact the bigger question remained; what, if anything, he was going to do about it? 


	17. Irresistible Force Meets Immovable Objec...

**Irresistible Force Meets Immovable Object**

**Dry humor of the English**

_Englishman 1 Owh, I say ol'chap, how's the missus?_

_Englishman 2 Owh, I suppose all right, dead you know_

_Englishman 1 You don't say._

**Enacted by Emil**

****

==================================================

**Cathy:** Oh it's a wonderful castle. Heathcliff, let's never leave it.

**Heathcliff:** Never in our lives. Let all the world confess, that there is not in all the world a more beautiful damsel than the Princess Catherine of Yorkshire.

**Cathy:** (She curtsies down to serve him) But I - I'm still your slave.

**Heathcliff:** No Cathy. I now make you my queen. Whatever happens out there, here, you will always be my queen.

**Wuthering Heights**

===================================================

The Goblin King was not the only entity still awake this long night. Beyond the castle walls, beyond the Goblin City, the Labyrinth also stirred. Choking vines receded, walls healed and dead overgrown branches began to reshape and turn green as they once were. The Labyrinth was responding to Jareth's wordless commands spoken by his feelings and inner being. If Jareth possessed greater insight he would have understood that his connection to the Labyrinth went far deeper than he realized; for he and the Labyrinth were one.

Whether his majesty chose to recognize it or not Sarah proved herself worthy to be the bringer of light to duel the cruelty of his nature. Her love for her brother gave her that power, so when she made it to the Escher room deep down he knew the game was over. Watching Sarah fight to get to Toby pierced his calloused heart and made him acknowledge that his darkness could not live within her. The Goblin King only understood games of power, winning and losing, deceit and betrayal – this game he did not understand. Jareth refused to accept the truth in those final moments, instead he insisted on trying to change Sarah into someone he could rule. It could be said he missed the point.

Allowing himself to feel anything for Sarah was a big step for the Goblin King - lying back in bed he hoped she would be well enough to have dinner with him the following evening. He might even decide to be charming. With a plan of action firmly established Jareth finally fell fast asleep.

Dimly lit by the dying fire the royal bedchamber grew cold as a silent shadow slowly grew over Jareth's still form. Sarial stood at the foot of the four postered bed with a slight smile on his perfect lips. "Sleep, King of the Goblins, sleep without disquiet for I shall watch over thee."

Sarah woke up to the sound of loud snoring. Orange colored morning light was just coming through the French doors giving the room a rosy red hue. Scanning the room she spied the source of the annoying discordancy, it was coming from the goblin nurse curled up on the couch. How could such a little thing make so much noise?

Fully awake now she was bored and thirsty for some tea. Restless she found she just couldn't lie around in a bed anymore so she decided to steal her way to the kitchen and start some water boiling. As quiet as a mouse she slipped out of bed and moved noiselessly to the door. Slowly turning the knob without a sound she opened the door and moved into the hallway. She pulled the door behind her but did not close it and stealthily padded down the corridor.

She didn't know where she was in the castle but she figured if she could solve the Labyrinth she could find the kitchen…. eventually. As she made her way down the long hallway with closed doors on each side she imagined they led to other guestrooms, she would have been shocked to know the doors on the left she just passed were Jareth's chambers.

The hallway ended in a landing into which several other corridors converged. Off the far right side of the landing was a grand stairway leading down onto the main floor. As she walked towards the staircase the right side opened up and balconied over a large receiving area that was as austere and magnificent as her bedroom. A huge iron wrought chandelier with impossibly large candles hung over a round receiving table. Gothic designs and stone Goblin faces intermittingly decorated the walls.

Moving forward she heard more snoring up ahead. Reaching the top of the wide winding staircase she saw several goblins sprawled sleeping on the steps, chargers in hand. She silently slipped down the stairs past them and reaching the bottom she surveyed the area looking for a clue as to which direction to take. Straight in front of her was an alcove she thought probably led to the outside castle grounds. To her right was double doorway that opened into what looked like a library. Looking to her left she saw a hallway of some sort that led past and behind the stairway, so she chose left.

She was chilled in only her flannel nightgown and booties, but she determinedly wanted that cup of tea. Shivering a little and hugging herself she crept down the short hallway to a large door barely cracked open and pushed it open a little further. Using it as a shield to peek past she saw she was at one of the side entrances to the throne room. The room was deserted and silent so she braved quietly forward into the large open area. Sarah imagined the kitchen or dining room might lead off through one of the doors on the other side and moved in that direction. She was almost in the center of the massive room when a loud screech and a flapping of wings above the throne made her jump. Looking up she saw Jareth's vulture peering down at her dancing anxiously, then it screeched again louder this time.

She moved to make a shushing motion towards the agitated bird when she heard a deep voice behind her, " And what have we here? Really Sarah, can't you _try _and behave yourself? Sarah turned to sheepishly face Jareth and saw he was dressed in his bedclothes with bare feet. He had not taken time to change, just transported himself directly from his bed to see what set off his vulture alarm. Sans his royal tailored clothing, gloves and boots the Goblin King didn't look at all imposing, in fact right now he couldn't intimidate a flea. Sarah couldn't help it and started laughing and pointing at him. This caused him to look down at himself and give her a look like, "What?" The fact that he didn't get it made it all the funnier and holding her stomach she doubled over laughing.

Jareth was relieved to see Sarah was better but irritated at being pulled out of his bed for no reason, he was _not_ in a good mood. With his face impassive he crossed his arms over his chest and all too patiently asked, "Why are you sneaking around the castle at this time of the morning?" Getting control of her laughing fit and wiping her eyes Sarah breathless said, "I wanted a cup of tea." Jareth nodded his head at her as if this explained everything. "So you decided to roam my castle at the crack of dawn in hopes of somehow finding the kitchen, eh? Wouldn't it have been easier to ask the nurse to get it for you? But, oh no, I remember now, this is _Sarah_, she doesn't play by the rules."

Sarah immediately bristled at his version of her intentions. She lifted her chin in defiance and coldly said, "I didn't mean any harm, the nurse was sleeping and I didn't want to wake her up." Jareth remembered that look, the "It's a piece of cake." look. He taught her a lesson then and he would teach her one now. With a snap of his fingers Sarah found herself back in her bed with a cup of steaming tea on a tray in her lap. A second later the fireplace roared to life on it's own. "Smartass." She cried out to the air. "I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now!"

Well, the Goblin King was wide-awake now. Cursed girl, making him get up at this hour, and on top of it all his feet were cold. Knowing he could not go back to sleep he grumpily padded to his chambers to dress and start his day. With a high mimicking voice Jareth batted his eyes and waved a limp wrist like a girl, "Oh, tee hee, I just wanted a cup of tea, tee hee" Dropping the imitation his voice grumped, "I'll give her a cup of tea, the little upstart."

Sonya was huddled in a shadowed corner of the elaborate room. She had successfully destroyed enough mirrors and doused enough candles to create a space without light or reflection, a prison of darkness. Sarial walked through the doors and stood in the blazing light. "I came to tell you that I am bored with Lydia, I need a new companion…someone young, bright and strong. Can you think of anyone?" Sonya didn't answer. Sarial paced the room mindlessly touching objects as though lost in thought. "I have it, what about that young human…oh, what is her name? Sally, Sheila…Sarah."

The shadowed form shifted as Sarial continued, "Yes that's her name, Sarah. Kind of rolls off the tongue, wouldn't you say?" Sonya rasped, "She's not worthy of you." Sarial stepped up to the edge of the darkness, "Of course not, but then again who is?"

As Sarial was thinking of Sarah, she was thinking of Jareth, but not in the same vein, "He is a conceited, pompous, arrogant and insufferable peacock! I don't know why I agreed to try and talk him into sense, which is impossible! Let the wicked witch fry him for the rest of his life, they deserve each other!" But as soon as her internal tirade was over Sarah realized her statements were only half true, and total truth be known, she liked and was attracted to the Goblin King. Sarah buried her face in her hands, "That's it, I've finally lost it, I'm attracted to a freeze pop."

Glasis knocked on Sarah's door and breezed in carrying her "medicine" "How do you feel?" Sarah's eyes blazed, "Like I could kill Jareth." Glasis smiled, "Much improved, good girl." After he left Sarah contemplated the remainder of the day and hoped Hoggle would arrive soon so she could take a warm bath and change into her own clothing. Still seething from not being allowed some semblance of freedom this morning she felt she and Jareth needed to have it out. Since she couldn't go to him in her nightgown he would just have to come to her.

She got out of bed and called down the hallway for the nurse and told her to let the Goblin King know she wished to speak with him. A few moments later Jareth knocked and strode in to the side of her bed without fanfare. "You wished to speak with me?" he stated monotone. Sarah wanted to knock the arrogant look off his face and decided to irritate him with some snottiness of her own, "Yes, Goblin King, I don't like being whisked anywhere you please like an errant child. In the future I expect you to treat me with the appropriate amount of respect and consideration."

"So the duel has begun'" Jareth thought, lifting his head and peering down his nose at her,. "Young woman, you are under _my _hospice and care and I expect you to do your part to aid in your recovery, and I don't _whisk_, I transport." Sarah's hackled at his disdainful attitude and was ready to draw first blood when there was a knock on the door. Tearing her mental claws back from around Jareth's throat she said sharply, "Oh, come in!" The door cracked open and Hoggle hesitantly put his head in the room, "Can I enter?"

Staring at Jareth, Sarah said pointedly, "Of course, Hoggle, his royal _highness _was just leaving." The dismissive tone directed at Jareth did not miss its mark. Jareth gracefully stepped back to the center of the room and sneered, "Yes, I grow weary of attending this irritable female, see what she is chirping on about Huggle" then vanished with a cock of his head. Sarah shouted to empty air, "Jareth, you'd better pray I never learn how a transportation spell works, I hear the moon is nice this time of year."

Hoggle shuffled in with her case, "Sarah, you are supposed to be on good terms with em, not clawing his eyes out." Sarah frowned and in a conciliatory gesture raised her hands, palms upward. "I know, I'm sorry Hoggle. Keep reminding me of why I'm here so I stay on track. I'm going to take a quick bath and fix up. Will you please wait a few minutes?"

Hoggle nodded and sat on the couch looking into the blazing fire as Sarah picked up her case and went into the bathing room. The was another knock on the door and Hoggle said, "Enter." A goblin with a tray of fruits, meats and steaming soup entered the room. Grunting under the weight of the tray he carried the goblin placed it on the table in front of Hoggle and marched out of the room. As Hoggle started eating he thought. "Cor. I hopes Sarah doesn't lose her temper again. Those two are a match in being bold, but Jareth's got the oubliette on his side so she'd better be careful."


	18. Helena

**Helena **

****

_Often while reading a book one feels that the author would have preferred to paint rather than write; one can sense the pleasure he derives from describing a landscape or a person, as if he were painting what he is saying, because deep in his heart he would have preferred to use brushes and colors._ **Pablo Picasso**

_It appears to me that almost any man may like the spider spin from his own inwards his own airy citadel_ **John Keats**

_Once more he stept into the street;  
And to his lips again  
Laid his long pipe of smooth straight cane;  
And ere he blew three notes (such sweet  
Soft notes as yet musician's cunning  
Never gave the enraptured air)_

_Out came the children running.  
All the little boys and girls,  
With rosy cheeks and flaxen curls,  
And sparkling eyes and teeth like pearls,  
Tripping and skipping, ran merrily after  
The wonderful music with shouting and laughter _**The Pied Piper**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

****

The Goblin King had enough. Whether it was his tired body and mind or the rapid series of events that plagued his kingdom the last few days he knew he had to find some answers. Spreading his senses Jareth felt the ever growing forces over his kingdom like two tidal waves poised for destruction. It was getting to the point he no longer had to open up; the air was thick with expectancy like the coming of a thunderstorm.

The Labyrinth did not inform him of any threat so whatever he sensed was not perceived as hostile by it, if the Labyrinth felt it at all. He suspected that Sarah's appearance was entwined with all of this somehow but that was too vague to be of any help. There was one who could tell him what he needed to know, if he could find her and consequently survived the encounter.

Sarah exited the bathing room refreshed and looking almost normal with the Goth makeup toned way down. Hoggle turned and said, "Sarah..." but he never got to finish his sentence. The sickening shriek of a hooded one pierced the chamber as the phantom dove straight for her through the French doors. Sarah froze in shock and the specter was almost upon her when suddenly it dissolved into black swirling dust. Toad's face was set hard as he appeared in the room and stood over the remains of the hooded one, "From dust you rose and to dust you return black hearted one."

Hoggle stammered, "Youuus did that?" The jester looked up towards the dwarf, "Believe what you will, I am here to protect Sarah." A grim faced Toad walked up to Sarah, "The dragon comes with bile and honey." Sarah put her hand to her throat still staring at the black dust, "You mean Satan?" Toad continued gravely. "He draws closer like a wolf in the night to destroy and consume, gird yourself in the strength of the Lord." Sarah looked into Toad's blazing eyes and felt cold fear down in her bones.

The owl flew south over the Labyrinth until it was directly over the Forest Of Illusions. This section of Jareth's kingdom was uninhabited and forbidden to his subjects, rumors even had it that the hooded ones dwelled there. The Goblin King had been the source of the folklore, wanting to keep anyone from trespassing on this foul, evil place. Even he did not know all that existed here, he just knew it housed many things that were dormant and should remain so.

Although he had never seen Helena he knew the seer was here. Sometimes when all was quiet he could hear her whimpering in the still night air. No one else mentioned her except in legend and tales so he knew he was the only one who could hear her distress. Jareth questioned if it was even a voice he heard, maybe it was nore a sound in his mind. All he could be sure of was that Helena's tale ended in mystery and was almost as old as the Labyrinth itself.

Helena was a wicked spoilt child of a great Underground king. Never knowing adversity or want turned her to creaving that which she did not have, greater power than those around her. By the age of her maturity she sought the black arts to give her the sense of control she wanted, but it was in vain. Helena spread the word far and wide to magicians and wise men that she would give great gifts to anyone who would bestow onto her the ultimate power for which she yearned .

One day as she rested in her garden she heard an inhuman voice from behind a wall of bushes, "Helena, what would you give to be a seer of great power?" The impetuous girl said, "I don't know who you are but I would give anything to be a seer." The voice said, "I warn you the price is high, perhaps too high for someone as beautiful and delicate as you." Helena responded, I am strong enough to bear any burden to reach my true destiny." For the third time the voice spoke, "Are you willing to give up all that you know, have, cherish and hold dear to achieve such a dream?" With all of her heart she answered, "Whoever you are, angel or demon, spirit or sprite, I would pay the eternal fires of hell to have such power." These words sealed her fate for the voice belonged to the Spinner who took Helena and made her a seer of great power. No one knew what price she paid for she was never seen again by anyone who lived to tell about it.

If legend were true you were only allowed to question the seer if you gave the Spinner a gift; a song that pleased it. If you failed in your task you life was forfeit. Like most places in the Underground the Forest of Illusions had its own set of rules. Once a creature entered its domain all powers were left outside, in effect Jareth would be a defenseless human and nothing more.

The Goblin King stood just outside the boundaries of the dark woods twirling a lute in his gloved hand. He hesitated. Jareth's military conditioning did not like the idea of being so powerless and vulnerable without knowing what to expect on the other side. His need for answers overcame internal caution and he entered the forest.

The trees and foliage grew more thick and wild and slowed Jareth's pace as he penetrated deeper into the woods. He curiously observed that except for the sound of his rustling the forest was deathly quiet. Where were the birds and why didn't he see any signs of wildlife? He also had the eerie feeling of being watched, no, not just watched – surrounded by something that waited.

Pushing through dense foliage he came to a fallen tree trunk at least twice his height. He was about to scale it when an inhuman hiss echoed all around him, "Goblin King of the Labyrinth, what do you want here?" Jareth answered, "Spinner, I seek answers of the oracle." The hiss continued but with warning, "You risk much human, for here you wear no crown. My price is a song worthy of me or your life is forfeit. Those are the rules." Jareth impassively responded, "I am King, I know the rules."

"Come forward then mortal child and play your gift for me." Jareth stored the lute in his belt and carefully found footholds in the decaying trunk but it was covered in a slimly substance and he kept slipping. He finally struggled to the top and saw a horror he would never forget. In a shallow gorge was a struggling splayed woman bound in a huge web, beside her was the Spinner. As the eight-foot araneida tenderly petted the withering female it jealously hissed at Jareth, "Do not forget the rules, she is mine forever."

Looking again at the web Jareth knew what happened to the wildlife and watched him in the forest. Dozens of the monster's children were moving throughout the threads wrapping prey, eating, discarding husks or tending to Helena as she twisted in vain from their touch. Moans escaped her lips as she endured the continuous nightmare. When one of them crawled across her neck she opened her sightless opaque eyes and whimpered. "She's blind" Jareth exclaimed. The Spinner turned its deadly eyes towards Jareth, "She sees what you cannot - I wonder what your basis for comparison is."

Jareth was stunned at his own words coming from the Spinner, did it read minds? He could feel strong cold intelligence and probing as he gazed into the black eyes that were intensively trained on him. "I cannot read minds but my telepathy picks up fragments of past imprints." The Goblin King looked again at Helena and stepped toward the monster, "Have you no mercy?"

The beast hissed, "This was her dream, I granted her wish. You above all should know there is a price for dreams. Now human, give me your gift." As if on a silent command all the children stopped activity and waited to hear the song. Jareth put the instrument to his lips and "Greensleeves" piped clear and beautiful through the silent forest. The trees and shallow gorge walls provided a resonant haunting echo that gave the notes an overlapping effect as though there were two lutes playing instead of one. Jareth finished the last note and dropped his arms to his sides in despair at the plight of the woman before him.

The beast moved back, "I accept your gift. You may ask your questions." Jareth approached the bound female, "Poor Seer, tell me what encroaches upon my kingdom." Helena spoke in a voice graveled from countless screams. "Divided one, the same duality that rests in you comes to resolution. The time has come for your soul to make a choice. Forces draw to the final battleground.' Jareth continued, "Does this have anything to do with Sarah?" The sightless eyes opened and looked at him, "A champion is in your walls. She was sent by IAM to guide you towards the light." Jareth went further, "Was anyone sent by the Dark One?" Helena answered, "The Queen of the North failed in her mission and the Beast takes her place. You will meet with him soon enough." Jareth had to know, "Is Sarah or my kingdom in danger?" Helena closed her eyes, "She is protected by the Lord, even the Curese one of God cannot harm her. Your kingdom is not in danger but the future of its king rests on your choice."

Jareth had many emotions to deal with but this was not the time or place. Years of training took over as he turned to the monster, "Spinner, the seer has done well and with you permission I would like to leave her a gift." Suspicious by nature the monster hissed in a threatening tone, "Be careful human, you do not try my patience." Jareth gracefully unfurled his arm towards the Spinner; "I would like to leave her my lute so she can play music for you and your children." The beast could see no harm in such a gift and with a grace it should not have possessed retrieved the lute without touching Jareth's opened hand. Turning in the web it placed the lute in the threads next to Helena's face so she could reach it with her mouth.

Her twisting stopped as she found the lute with her lips and blew a single note. Telepathically directed by Helena one of the children crawled to the lute and became a graceful hand using it's eight legs to cover and uncover holes in the instrument. The song Helena played was beautiful and heartbreakingly sad as years of pleading and torture were released. When it was finished the monster turned to Jareth, "We accept your gift, leave King she tires from her pregnancy." Jareth's eyebrow shot up, "She is going to give birth?" The monster hissed, "Yes my sac is ready to hatch." The Goblin King looked at Helena's midsection and saw a slight bulge, fighting vertigo he realized where the Spinner put its sac.


	19. The King Of Cups

**The King Of Cups**

_One sits the whole day at the desk and appetite is standing next to me. "Away with you," I say. But Comrade Appetite does not budge from the spot_. **Leonid I. Brezhnev**

_I cook with wine; sometimes I even add it to the food_. **W.C. Fields**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hoggle raised his bushy eyebrows, "Missy we have to take action, who knows what might happen next and too much is at stake." Sobered by the Toad's words Sarah quickly agreed, "I'm with you Hoggle. I've got to talk to Jareth as soon as possible and get that witch away from him. Ok, how do I get some time with him, any suggestions?" Hoggle offered, "Hows about asking for it in a note?" Sarah's eyes lit up, "Great idea, I'll ask to meet with him." Hoggle added, "I'll helps yous write it, its got to be formal like."

Jareth leaned on a tree just outside the Forest of Illusions trying to sort through his emotions and regain himself. Overwhelmed by what he just witnessed he was building a wall to shut the experience off from the rest of his mind. He knew the compartment in his head called "Helena" would periodically haunt him for the rest of his life. He pitied her deeply and hoped the flute he left would give her some small respite from the endless torment. Standing upright he banished "Helena" behind the mental barrier and moved his mind on to the other matters at hand.

The next consideration was the choice he had to make. Until now Jareth had the luxury of dancing on both sides of the coin and for different reasons enjoyed each. The light gave him humor and strength while darkness gave him cruelty and power. Searching himself he could not answer which he would choose at this moment. To make such a decision he would need to know and reflect on what he would stand to gain and lose. He knew the answers to those questions were coming soon enough and he could wait until then.

Last, but not least, he was furious with Sarah and Hoggle for their deception. Jareth paced in agitation. "How _dare_ they try to trick me? And I was concerned she might die? I felt _guilty_ for not getting there sooner?" The more he thought about it the angrier he became. At first he was going to beeline for the castle and throw her and that Higgle person right into an oubliette - no a dungeon - no, no - too good for them - a year or two with that yappy knight guarding the bog ought to straighten them out - perhaps they might even accidentally fall in – with a little push.

Jareth stopped pacing, raised one eyebrow and slowly smiled. The sight was enough to make a mother's blood run cold as his mind contemplated an even more ingenious plan...two could play at this game and he was a master at it.

Sarah was ravenously eating from both hands when a goblin came to the door with a pen and some writing paper. She was not willing to put down the pear she held in one hand or meat in the other so Hoggle took the writing implements from the goblin a placed them on the vanity. Sarah held up her index finger indicating, "wait a minute" and took a good bite of the pear and meat before laying the uneaten portions back on the tray. Wiping her hands on her blue jeans and still chewing she sat down at the vanity to write. Pen poised above the paper she finally swallowed and asked, "Do I start this with Dear Goblin King?"

Hoggle shuffled over so he was looking over her right shoulder, "Yers address him Yer Royal Highness or Yer Majesty. Sarah's hand wrote Your Royal Highness. Hoggle continued, "I beg your royal forgiveness for being so stubborn." Sarah shook her head and wrote, "I apologize for my recent behavior." Hoggle continued, "Your overwhelming goodwill and pity on me makes me feel like a worm when I think how I treated your royalness." Sarah rolled her eyes and wrote, "I would like to thank you properly for your generosity." Hoggle scratched his head, "Missy, yous ain't writing what I'm saying." Sarah shrugged, "Yes I am but I'm putting it in Aboveground phraseology. We don't want him to think you composed the letter, now do we?" Hoggle shook his head. "Continue" Sarah said waiting for his next sentence. "On bended knees I would like to tell my king hows sorry I am to speak such treasousness words to you."

Sarah shot Hoggle a sharp over the shoulder look, "My king?... he's not my king.... he's your king." Hoggle slowly backed up and gave her his best innocent face. Sarah stood up and frowned down at him, "What don't I know Hoggle?" The dwarf hesitated, "Er..Sarah..as long as yous are in his lands he is your king..it's..." Sarah interrupted finishing the sentence, "the rules." Sarah flopped back down into the chair and groaningly asked, "So what does it mean? Can he tell me what to do and I have to do it?" Hoggle quickly replied, "Yes, but only if there were a war or something..since yous a guest it would have to be for something big...he can't just order yous around to order yous around."

Sarah grumbled low to herself, "All I can say is he'd better not try it or he'll have his first rebellion." Hoggle stepped back up, "Did yous say something?" Sarah put pen back to paper, "Nothing of importance, let's finish the note."

Jareth no sooner returned and sat on this throne when a goblin who was obviously waiting hurried up to him, "Your majesty, the girl who drinks the red potion asked that I give you this," handing over Sarah's note. Jareth opened it and read, "Your Royal Highness, I apologize for my recent behavior. I would like to thank you properly for your generosity. May I request an audience with you so I can express my appreciation in person? Sincerely, Sarah."

Jareth smirked and tossed the note aside, it disappeared before it hit the ground. He twirled his wrist and a rolled parchment appeared in his gloved hand. With a lazed smooth motion he presented it to the waiting goblin, "Give the girl my reply."

Taking the parchment from the goblin Sarah noticed it was sealed in purple wax with a serpent stamp. Breaking the seal Sarah read, "It would please me if you and Higwart would join me for dinner. Shall we say 7:00? Don't bother to dress; it will be an informal affair. A guard will escort you." Hoggle reacted, "Good, it will give us a chance to talk to him. Remember missy, no fights, we have to stop him from marrying that witch." Sarah was about to take issue with Hoggle's thinking that she couldn't control herself when another knock on the door interrupted her reply. Glasis walked in carrying "Sarah's Potion," it now had a name of it's own. Seeing she was up, dressed and with a much more acceptable pallor he congratulated himself on his fine healer qualities. "Well, Sarah, you look much better, how do you feel?" Sarah smiled at Glasis then grimaced at the glass he carried.

At 7:00 there was a knock on the door. A goblin voice said, "His majesty requests the honour of your presence at dinner, I am to escort you both there right now." Relieved from the trial of waiting, Sarah and Hoggle quickly followed the guard to the royal dining room. Sarah learned Jareth didn't eat with the goblins; their table manners spoiled his appetite. The guard knocked on the door and Jareth's voice called out, "Well? Come in." The door opened to a smallish richly adorned room draped with banners and tapestries. A fireplace blazed on one wall making the space cozy and inviting. His majesty stood in front the fire with his gloved hands held behind his back. Upon seeing it was Hoggle and Sarah that entered he gracefully stepped forward and politely said, "Ah, there you both are, come in and join me."

Walking up to Sarah he lightly bowed then led her to her chair and helped her seat. He indicated Hoggle to his seat, as he elegantly took his own. Methodically pouring wine for the three of them he said, "We have many things to discuss, but I make it a rule to leave important matters until after dinner. Please, let us converse and amuse ourselves until then." With a practiced silent gesture he commanded that dinner be served.

Sarah and Hoggle exchanged glances over the table as a goblin brought in the first course, an appetizer of carrow leaves and strawberries mixed in walnut oil. Before they could begin to eat Jareth raised his goblet and said, "I would like to propose a toast to Sonya, my beautiful bride to be." Sarah and Hoggle hesitated then reluctantly raised their cups staring at each other. Hoggle raised his eyebrows and shifted his eyes quickly in Jareth's direction and back at Sarah. Jareth of course pretended not to notice anything.

They all took a sip and put their goblets down. Sarah took the plunge, "Your majesty, I have not had the honor of meeting your fiancé, what is she like?" Jareth smiled in pure delight, his face beamed, "Unfortunately she could not be here tonight so you could meet her for yourself. You must forgive her for she is absent for good cause. You see, we have upped the date of the wedding to tomorrow night and she gathers her trousseau as we speak. You both are honored in being the first to know."

"But..but.. that doesn't give us much time!" Hoggle loudly blurted. Then he restated in a normal tone, "I means to get yous a proper wedding gift and all." Hoggle and Sarah had not eaten a bite but the Goblin King seemed to take no notice as he gestured for the second course to be served. Sarah and Hoggle's eyes were riveted on Jareth as the first course was taken away and the second one installed in front of them; wild mushroom caps with melted sweet cheese. Sarah's stomach growled and she unconsciously started eating but not really tasting the food at first, "But what about your subjects? Won't they be disappointed not to have all the pageantry of a royal wedding? By the way, these are really good." She said pointing to the mushrooms. Hoggle glared at her. "I mean, maybe you are rushing things." She recovered then drank some more wine.

Jareth was having the time of his life. "Oh, I don't think so." He drawled as he lazily poured more into her glass, "Besides, I've waited for my wedding night long enough." Then he added in a low voice, "If you know what I mean." Hoggle and Sarah took their goblets and drank deeply. Jareth smirked as he gestured for another course and gracefully poured more wine.

Sarah was starting to feel warm and a little bold. "All I know is her majesty might one day regret a rushed wedding. It's such a special day.... for the bride." Her voice trailed off as her eyes left Jareth and followed the sight of the main course, broiled hens in cherry sauce. Hoggle smacked his head and Jareth glanced at him, Hoggle waved his hand and deadpanned, "Fly."

Sarah was busy eating, stopping only briefly to drink more wine. It was obvious her concentration was on dinner and the Goblin King wasn't even on the list. Amused Jareth wanted to see if he could get her attention, "So tell me Sarah, what kind of wedding would you have if you were marrying me?" Sarah almost choked on her drink. She gulped and looked at the fuzzy Goblin King, "What?" Jareth leaned back in his chair intensely watching her over steepled fingers; "You've piqued my curiosity, what kind of wedding would be – as you so charmingly put it, "special?"


	20. He Who Laughs Last

**He Who Laughs Last**

"_The secret of life is honesty and fair dealing. If you can fake that, you've got it made." _**Groucho Marx**

"_What is truth?" said jesting Pilate; and would not stay for an answer_. **Francis Bacon  
**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jareth delighted in watching Hoggwig and Sarah squirm as they desperately tried to talk him out of his illusionary wedding tomorrow. He knew he was drawing this out but he couldn't help toying with them like a cat that plays with a mouse before the kill. When he was done with these amateurs they would wish they never started this charade. He already had the girl choking on her drink....this was really too much fun. He was just warming up; the best was yet to come.

If Jareth had known Sarah better he would not have been so swift to send off body language that he felt he had her at a disadvantage. The fact that he did have the upper hand was not the issue, letting her see that he felt that way was like throwing a bucket of ice water on her.

Acutely perceptive Sarah knew Jareth had her off balance and was just waiting to make a complete fool of her. Instantly sobered she rapidly replayed the last few moments of conversation in her mind and realized her mistakes. Number one, she again lost sight of her target. Number two, she relaxed around Jareth. Number three, by doing one and two she was about to let her friend down.

Well, she wasn't about give the Goblin King the satisfaction. Mentally rolling up her sleeves Sarah sat straight up and spun on a dime. "Forgive me your majesty but I don't think that my wedding plans would be of any real interest to you. My point is that most women who have a hasty wedding are sorry for it in years to come. I would think you would want your Queen to look back in joy, not regret."

Hoggle lifted his head in hope; Sarah was back on her feet. Dropping his steepled hands Jareth leaned forward....she turned the tables and the ball was back in his court....she was better than he thought. This time he would not underestimate her. Jareth slowly shook his head from side to side and deeply sighed, "Such a pity you and Haggle can't be at the wedding - but your health, of course, comes first."

Dumbfounded by this turn in the conversation Sarah and Hoggle exchanged puzzled looks. "But I'm almost completely well as you can see for yourself." Sarah countered. The Goblin King lifted his hand to the side of his face in mock surprise and shockingly exclaimed, "Don't tell me Glasis didn't inform you about tomorrow. Dear, oh dear, I've let the cat out of the bag, he probably meant to wait until morning to tell you about your surgery."

"Surgery? What surgery?" Sarah quickly demanded at she jumped to her feet. "Yes, what surgery?" Hoggle echoed also rising from his chair. Jareth had them where he wanted them.

With a grave look on his handsome face Jareth slowly rose from his seat. "Please, I would prefer if we remain seated, what I'm about to tell you may be a little unnerving but as King I owe you that much." Everyone sat back down and Jareth impassively continued, "You see, today I consulted the Oracle...." Hoggle gasped and interrupted, "Helena?...but she's just a story." Jareth seriously looked into Hoggle's eyes, "I can most certainly assure you she is not." Hoggle knew the Goblin King spoke true. Sarah interrupted, "Who's Helena?" The Goblin King turned his eyes back to her and said, "That is not important, what is important is that she told me you needed treatment or you would not survive out the week."

Sarah's voice became shrill, "You're telling me you consulted the psychic hotline and now I'm having an operation? What kind of operation?" Jareth lounged back in his seat and gave the air a limp wave of his wrist, "They're such a trifling things really, you won't even miss them. Just your vocal cords have to be taken out."

Sarah jumped to her feet again clutching her throat, "My vocal cords? I'll be mute!" Jareth replied impassively, "A small price to pay when your life is at stake, wouldn't you agree?" Then he added with concern, "Please sit down, I'm afraid you've had a little bit of a shock."

Sarah not only remained standing, she moved from the table and started pacing, "I want a second opinion, I'm going Aboveground to my own doctors." Hoggle nodded at her. Jareth smoothly replied, "I'm afraid I can't let you do that Sarah, you see, as your King I have final say in what happens to you. As you yourself said you might infect other humans and I can't take that chance. It would be irresponsible of me."

Sarah wasn't going to listen to this one moment longer. "I want to go back where I belong." Sarah said smugly. Nothing happened. Sarah looked wide-eyed at the dwarf, "Hoggle?" Hoggle shook his head and pointed at Jareth, "He can block you, it's the rules." Sarah turned to Jareth, "I demand to go home now!" Jareth smirked, "I don't think you are in a position to demand anything, besides I'm doing this for your own good. Someday you'll thank me...in writing of course." Sarah turned to Hoggle with pleading eyes.

"Er...your majesty, you see, it was just a little joke...er, see Sarah ain't really sick, we was kidding yous." Hoggle said sheepishly. Jareth smiled, "So now you expect me to believe it was all a ruse, eh? You'd say anything to get your friend off the hook." Hoggle shook his head violently, "No, we lied!" Sarah pleaded in panic, "It's the truth, we lied about my illness, I was never sick, we made it up – there is no Mazeitis, you've got to believe us!"

Jareth started laughing, a deep satisfying laugh. "Oh, but I do believe you, Sarah. You should see yourself, you're as white as a ghost." The Goblin King continued to laugh. "And Huttel, you're shaking like a leaf."

Sarah was first in shock, then as she realized the Goblin King had been playing a game she was furious. "How dare you, you, you..." Jareth stood up and with every step towards her darkly added another word, "liar, fraud, deceiver, trickster, faker, falsifier....are those the words you wanted to say?" Jareth was almost on top of her. He looked down into her eyes, voice whispery, "Come Sarah, I would say we're even in that regard, wouldn't you?" Sarah grew warm as his eyes searched hers and reluctantly had to admit he was right, "Yes I suppose so." Jareth slowly pivoted and gracefully returned to his chair, "Good, since we agree let's all sit down and have a little chat...hmmm?"


	21. Stormy Weather

**Stormy Weather**

_A horse! A horse! My kingdom for a horse!_ **Richard III**

_I was born on a storm-swept rock and hate the soft growth of sun-baked lands where there is no frost in men's bones_. **Liam O'Flaherty**

_Be thou spirit of health or goblin damned,  
Bring with thee airs from heaven or blasts from hell,  
Be thy intents wicked or charitable,  
Thou come'st in such a questionable shape  
That I will speak to thee_. **Hamlet**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

****

****

Outside the castle a strong wind blew, rustling bushes and swaying trees in the timeless dance of a coming storm. Swiftly, large dark clouds rolled in as thunder sounded in the distance filling the night air with expectancy and power.

When Jareth said that he wanted to have a "chat" Sarah knew he meant she and Hoggle had some explaining to do. Looking at Hoggle she moved back to the table and sat down. Just as she thought, the Goblin King made no move to speak, he just waited patiently to hear what they had to say for themselves.

Bolts of lightening illuminated the black sky as torrents of rain pelted the goblin city. Sarah was momentarily distracted as she noticed the flashes through the dining room's window. It reminded her of the night Jareth had taken Toby, the night it all began.

Moving past the distraction Sarah addressed the Gobin King, "Your majesty, we deceived you about my illness knowing you probably wouldn't want to see me again. But I had to talk with you about your coming marriage." Jareth lazily put his elbow on the table and rested his head in his cupped hand, never removing his eyes from hers softly exhaled, "Really?" Sarah hurried on, "I had to warn you that it would be a mistake to marry Sonya, everyone's afraid of her, they are also afraid to tell you they're afraid." Sarah stopped as she realized she sounded silly, but it was the truth all the same. Hoggle nodded his head and interjected, "That's right yer majesty." Jareth remained looking at Sarah and responded in the same bored tone, "You don't say." Sarah became a little unnerved at his demeanor but wasn't going to let that stop her. Now was the chance to really help her friend and she was fired up, "That woman is evil and her influence...."

Suddenly a gust of wind extinguished the all the light in the room except for that coming from the fireplace. Sarah had a feeling of déjà vu as a flash of lightening outlined a dark form standing in front of the window. The shadowed figure arrogantly strode into the dim light clapping his hands. "Very good Sarah."

Sarah was speechless as she gazed at Sarial. She always thought the devil would be hideous and foul, instead she found this creature's seductive beauty, carriage and voice were disturbingly alluring. Her intuition sensed the incredible power and intelligence that emanated from him like something tangible. Lightening cracked as Sarial stared at her for a second too long then walked behind her chair and lightly grasped the back of it with his hands. He leaned over and whispered behind her ear, "You don't mind that I call you Sarah, do you?"

Jareth and Hoggle didn't _at all_ like the way this was going. Jareth drawled, calling attention to himself. "Satan, I presume." The dragon looked at him and smirked, "You can call me Sarial, Goblin King." It was unnerving to address someone behind you but Sarah found her voice, "You have a name?"

The storm suddenly ceased and the room's torches lit as Toad appeared in front of the fireplace, "He had a name until he became a viper." Looking at Jareth Toad continued, "Goblin King, my name is Ishmial. I am sent by the Most High." Ishmial was no longer dressed as a harlequin; instead he wore a plain brown robe without adornment covering his perfect features. "The Almighty has remembered you. The time has come to make your choice between the sheep and the goats."

Jareth stood, "Toad...I mean Ishmial, I should have known. Your skills spoke of your true nature." Ishmial bowed at the compliment. The Goblin King continued, "I cannot decide until I know what my choice will bring. What do I gain or lose either way?" Sarial laughed without mirth, "A King after my own heart." Then his eyes blazed at the Goblin King, "You have thirteen days to make your choice or you automatically forfeit to me." Ishmial added, "At any time you may call either one of us to teach you what your choice will bring. Your thirteen days starts at dawn tomorrow. "

Jareth took a step towards Sarial, "What happened to Sonya?" Sarial was absorbed in lightly touching the back of Sarah's hair without her noticing, "Who?" Sarial drawled, "Oh yes, Sonya...let's just say she's no longer the same woman you knew." Jareth demanded, "What do you mean?" Sarial was obviously bored and replied, "Perhaps we will speak of her next time we meet, till then Goblin King." Almost as an afterthought Sarial added, "Oh, and Sarah too." With that he vanished.

Jareth turned quickly to Ishmial, "What did he mean and Sarah too?" Ishmail replied, "She was chosen as your champion in deference to your part human soul. She must be present. Farewell Goblin King." He too disappeared.

There was silence in the room as Sarah, Hoggle and Jareth absorbed what they just saw and heard. Jareth slowly walked to the fireplace and Hoggle broke the silence, "Sarah, remember what Toad tolds ya...be careful. I don't like that Sarial, he seems to be up to no good and sneaky on top of it." Jareth glanced at Hoggle, "So you've spoken with Ishmail before?" Hoggle nodded, "He protected Sarah from harm, he told us about your choice and Sarah's reason for being here."

Turning now to fully face them Jareth's set features and rigid posture intuitively told Sarah there was more on his mind. She wasn't surprised when Jareth said, "Hogstill, I believe your mission regarding my marriage has been accomplished. I would like to speak with Sarah alone. Bid us good night."

Hoggle immediately responded, "Yer not planning on doing anything to her are you? I mean this was all my idea, I asked her to help and..." Jareth interrupted the dwarf with a slight smirk on his face, "Afraid I'm going to throw her into the bog of eternal stench? No, Hoggle...I give you my word as King no harm shall come to Sarah this night." Hoggle knew Jareth meant it, with his word as king and all, but he was still uneasy about leaving her alone with him. Reluctantly he said, Ok, yer majesty, I will rely on your word." Hoggle looked at Sarah and said, "See yous tomorrow Missy, and remember if yous need me..." Sarah responded, "I'll call."

Sarah watched Hoggle make his way to the door and casting her one more meaningful glance of "be careful" left the room. Sarah expectantly turned and looked at Jareth's impassive face. Not moving a muscle except his lips he quietly asked, "Sarah, do you trust me?" Sarah looked down as she searched within herself, finding the truth she looked up into his eyes and replied evenly, "Sometimes," Jareth's lips slightly curled upwards, "Let this be one of those times."

Sarah suddenly found herself rhythmically carried forward by the powerful strides of the horse under her. Moving swiftly through the night she realized she was held fast in the saddle by one of the Goblin King's arms encircling her waist. Jareth asked for Sarah's trust so she relaxed her body into the horse's gallop and lightly rested her back against Jareth's chest. "Where are we going?" Sarah called over her shoulder loud enough to be heard over the wind. "Someplace you've been before, long ago." Jareth replied.

Sarah laughed as she responded, "That's about par for the course, and I never know where I'm going to end up when I'm with you." Jareth didn't know what "par for the course" meant but he figured it was probably an appropriate metaphor and laughed along with her. Sarah focused on enjoying the sights and sounds of the night as they galloped steadily to an unknown destination. It was invigorating to feel the warm air cool slightly as it moved past her cheeks and pushed against her hair. Looking up she noticed the moon was waxing but bright, giving everything a slight gray cast.

Sarah wanted this feeling of freedom to go on forever and was a little disappointed when the horse started to slow indicating their arrival to a destination. As the horse walked up the hill Sarah realized where they were; the same hill that overlooked the Labyrinth where she stood with Jareth at the beginning of her journey. She recalled how she felt in those moments, awestruck by the sight of Labyrinth and castle before her, overwhelmed by Jareth's presence as he stood behind her and mockingly challenged her with his tone, "Time is short." determined to push away any doubt that she could make her way to the castle beyond the goblin city.

What had she thought of Jareth then? She thought of him as powerful and frightening; she believed he had total control. After all, he took Toby and set the rules of his release. Now she knew she could have demanded Toby back that very instant by saying the right words, but she didn't know the words then. She had to learn them by going through the journey and making them her own. The horse stopped and Jareth easily dismounted then grasped Sarah by the waist and helped her to the ground. Retrieving his hands he placed them on his hips as he turned and walked to the crest of the hill and stood where Sarah had stood long ago.

With his back to her he asked, "Why did you come here Sarah?" Sarah was surprised at the question. Wasn't it obvious? "I came to help my friends, I didn't want them to be hurt by your marriage to an evil queen." Jareth didn't turn around, "Is that all?" Sarah felt a little uneasy but would speak the truth, she owed it to him, "I also found out you had to make a decision and I hoped to be of some help to you." Jareth turned and faced her, "Why would you wish to help me? Why would you help the very person who took your brother and would have turned him into a goblin?"


	22. Revelations

**Revelations **

_I was an overly polite teenager, and it didn't serve me particularly well....I felt uncomfortable being looked at. I thought, 'I'm just not cut out for this. I don't want to be watched. I just want to disappear. _**Jennifer Connelly**

_It is only with the heart that one can see rightly; __what is essential is invisible to the eye. _

**The Little Prince **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Two figures and a horse stood on top of the windswept hill that overlooked the Labyrinth. Jareth and Sarah were motionless and for a few heartbeats it seemed time had stopped. The Goblin King had a decision to make but first he needed to clear up where Sarah stood. He began to care for the girl and needed to figure out how she may or may not fit into his decision. How did she feel about him? When Sarah didn't answer his question Jareth walked a few paces towards her and said, "I named this hill "Revelations" because this is where I confront matters of importance. It is a place where I face all truths. Sarah, why are you here?"

Pushed by Jareth's questioning Sarah retorted in frustration and anger, "I don't know exactly why I'm here, ok? I don't know why I should help you when you would have done one of the most evil things I can think of by turning my brother into a mindless goblin. Maybe I'm not here for you at all, maybe I'm here for me." Taking a step closer Jareth lost patience and demanded, "What do you mean?" Tired of running from the demons that haunted her Sarah didn't critique what she was saying she just let her feelings take over, "You accused me of cruelty, don't you think I've accused myself of that everyday since I wished Toby away? Oh, it was easy to blame you, the dark villain, a King of the Goblins, what about me? What was my excuse? How do I redeem myself from my own darkness and cruelty? Maybe, just maybe, if I found something good in you to save I could also forgive and save myself."

Sarah buried her face in her hands and wept hard as years of pent up emotions overwhelmed her. Jareth knew she spoke the truth but still hadn't answered what he needed to know. A new emotion appeared unbidden within the Goblin King, empathy. For the first time he attempted to see a situation through another's point of view and it felt awkward at first. How would he feel if he wished his bratty, screaming, spoiled brother away? Probably justified at first, but then if he cared for him, incredibly guilty if it actually happened.

Now logic took over in his mind, Sarah didn't know it would happen, she thought it was just a story. She couldn't be blamed for what she had done in ignorance. She was being too hard on herself, really.

Used to being in charge of situations the Goblin King said what come naturally, "I command you to stop crying immediately." At his lack of understanding and compassion Sarah only cried harder. Jareth saw that telling her what to do like one of his goblins didn't work so he dug deeper inside himself for answers. The memory of his mother holding him close when he was a frightened child came to mind. He just couldn't take her in him arms and comfort her; it would be premature in their relationship for expressions such as those. Instead he walked past her weeping form and gently placed his back against hers, lending her closeness and support without familiarity. Her weeping slowed and a short time later stopped altogether. After a moment he asked, "And have you found anything good in me to save?" Sarah was taken off balance and started laughing, "Yes your majesty, I found some good in you to save." For now that was all Jareth needed to know.

Sarah crawled into bed emotionally spent but feeling stronger than she had in a long time. After all, confessions were good for the soul. Caught up in her own emotions she didn't notice until now that Jareth had been a little less arrogant on the way back to the castle. Was it possible that Mr. Freeze Pop actually had emotions other than pride and haughtiness....naw. He had "saved her life" from the dreaded Mazitis, but that was his duty, nothing more. So what exactly did she find in him redeemable? Looking at the Goblin King on the surface she could not answer that question, but her intuition told her somewhere in Jareth there was good and therefore Sarah knew it to be true. Yawning from the long evening Sarah turned over and got comfortable. Tomorrow was the first of the thirteen days and she'd better get some sleep if she was to be of any use at all.

The Goblin King didn't go to bed. He politely took Sarah to her door and bid her good night then purposefully walked out of the castle through the Goblin City into the Labyrinth. Jareth's pace slowed as he entered the maze, he wanted to feel the familiarity of its power surge through him breaking the isolation he felt inside. Since his mother's death the Guardian was the only entity he felt close to and trusted. Within its walls he felt free, strong and in control – here he was unencumbered by the judgments of God and man.

Jareth came to his favorite section of the Labyrinth, the formal garden. The well-manicured hedges and clean lines suited his taste and strong sense of order. He often came here to rejuvenate when the chaos of the goblins became too much for him to bear. The Goblin King stopped in front of the book chair and patiently waited for the Wiseman and his hat to make their appearance.

Sarial relaxed on the plush divan in Sonya's dim dressing room. She had finally tired of feeling sorry for herself and vainly insisted on making her distorted form as attractive as possible. Since there was nothing she could do about her wizened body and voice, at least she could decide which shroud to wear. In front of a dim mirror she clapped her gnarled hands and the veils changed to various colors and styles as she grunted her approval or disapproval. She was very careful that at no time did she see herself under the veiling.

Sarial chuckled watching her, "That's what I like about you Sonya, you never give up." She grunted noncommittally in reply. Sonya knew he was only here to taunt her; it certainly wasn't due to her raving beauty. Seeing that his barb didn't get a response Sarial changed tactics, "I met with Jareth tonight and he asked about you." Sonya froze. Seeing her reaction Sarial studied his fingernails and nonchalantly continued, "I told him you weren't the woman he knew anymore." Sonya rasped, "Did you say anything else?" Pausing to let her sweat it out he finally replied, "No my sweet, not yet."

Finally Jareth heard the shuffling of the Wiseman making his way towards the book chair as the hat squawked, "Looky who's here, the Goblin King." The Wiseman moaned as he took his seat and demanded, "Would you be quiet?" The bird turned its beak up indignantly, "I can't say anything anymore." The Wiseman rolled his eyes and sighed in response. The Goblin King chuckled; he always enjoyed watching the antics of the Wiseman and his hat.

Turning his full attention on Jareth with widened eyes the Wiseman kindly asked, "What brings you here your majesty?" The Wiseman was not what he seemed; he was a manifestation of the Labyrinth's power and wisdom, a projection of the Labyrinth itself.

Jareth came to the point, "Why did you leave a way for the girl to return and didn't tell me?" The hat couldn't control itself and said, "You didn't ask." Before the Wiseman could speak Jareth walked up to the bird, nose to beak and drawled, "Perhaps your hat would like to take a trip through the bog of eternal stench." The hat blinked and replied, "I don't think the hat would like that at all." Knowing the hat would remain silent the Goblin King stepped back and resumed waiting for the Wiseman to answer. "It was her destiny, to go forward she had to come back. But it was a choice she alone could make." Jareth put his hands on his hips and inquired, "You know of the decision I have to make?" The Wiseman slightly nodded, "I do." Searching the Wiseman's eyes Jareth asked, "Do you have any advice for me?" The Wiseman responded, "Follow your heart."


	23. The Clock Is Ticking

The Clock Is Ticking  
  
Alchemy - _The beginning of the work is the blackening. Symbols associated with this phase are the Black Crow, Raven, Toad, Dragon and Massa Confusa. Heat or the fermentation of decay is brought to act as the catalyst on the substance to be transmutated The academic world believes alchemy to be the mythical process of turning base metal into the fabled philosopher's stone. Perhaps, as Jung suggests, it is the darkness of a spiritual journey that begins with touching the unconscious, touching the untamed hell within_. Nugrey  
  
_Jesus answered, Verily, verily, I say unto thee, Except a man be born of water and [of] the Spirit, he cannot enter into the kingdom of God.  
That which is born of the flesh is flesh; and that which is born of the Spirit is spirit.  
Marvel not that I said unto thee, Ye must be born again.  
The wind bloweth where it listeth, and thou hearest the sound thereof, but canst not tell whence it cometh, and whither it goeth: so is every one that is born of the Spirit.  
Nicodemus answered and said unto him, How can these things be?  
Jesus said unto him, Art thou a master of Israel, and knowest not these things? _**John 3:5 - 3:10**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

In the privacy of his chambers the Goblin King nonchalantly leaned against the window alcove watching the glorious red dawn break over the Labyrinth. He wanted to capture and memorize this time, this moment, to reflect on for the rest of his life. No matter where his decision led him or what changes the future might bring he would forever remember watching the blazing streams of light reveal themselves over his kingdom.

He knew that it was his time to grow and evolve, like a caterpillar that spins its cocoon he was on the cusp of becoming. By facing his feelings Jareth had changed more in the past few days then he had in hundreds of years. Sarah's presence had been the catalyst; it was ironically true that she had turned his world. Jareth realized she had been sent to open his heart so he could follow it when making his choice. The Almighty had provided what was needed when it was needed.

Jareth examined his feelings for Sarah more closely. He found her to be willful, stubborn, sarcastic, and didn't know her place. The paradox was that he was attracted to her because these imperfections made her real. When he was with Sonya he was dealing with a graceful, gracious, beautiful creature that he felt was - well, boring. Sarah on the other hand kept him on his toes, he was never sure what may happen or who would win their next battle. Sarah challenged him and he definitely needed his sense of humor when dealing with her. Yet there was something she possessed that made her unusual, the very thing that defeated him, her ability to love. With that light came loyalty, honesty, determination and a string of other qualities too numerous to list.

Did he love her? He didn't think so. He cared for and about her but he didn't know even know what love was and doubted he would know in the next thirteen days. There was one thing he felt for her though, one thing he rarely gave, his trust. Sarah had broken through his isolation and seized his trust when she sacrificed her dreams for one little boy she truly loved. Jareth wanted Sarah's trust in return and knew he would have to be honest with her to earn it. He concluded that keeping his emotional distance from her until he knew how he was going to choose would be the correct course to follow under the circumstances. He pushed off the alcove and as he raised his arm behind him an ornate silver clock appeared suspended in space. The face had 13 markings but they weren't for hours, they were for days.

Sarah's eyes opened as soon as the first beams of light hit her face. It never ceased to amaze her that somehow she could program her mind to wake up at a certain time or event, yet she could. She jumped out of bed and hurried to the open French doors as dawn greeted her. The light stung her still puffy eyes from all the crying she did last night. A few cold compresses would soon make that better she thought as she quickly padded to the bathing room. Time to get ready; the proverbial clock was ticking.

Jareth turned from the window and went to the throne room. No longer was the room empty, it contained dozens of snoring goblins and clucking chickens. Jareth smirked, "It didn't take them long after Sonya left." He reached down and grabbed a little goblin by the scruff of his neck. Holding it up in front of his face he murmured, "What have we here? Sleeping on the job eh?" The goblin opened its eyes wide and shook its little head. "No..no, yer majesty..I wouldn't do that." Jareth locked eyes with him, "I have a mission for you, wake up the girl and tell her to ready herself and meet me in the royal dining room." The tiny creature nodded his head happy the king didn't say the word "bog." When the goblin skittered away Jareth went to his dining room to mentally plan for meeting with Sarial and Ishmial. He expected he would have an hour or so to himself to map out what he thought would be a logical approach.

The little goblin with very big eyes knocked on Sarah's door and was stunned when within seconds she opened it fully dressed and wide awake. "His..his majesty sent me to wake you but ....." Sarah impatiently said, "Yes, I'm ready. Take me to his majesty." The little goblin blinked trying to catch up with the fact it had come with one mission and now had to quickly change it to another one. After a slight pause it said, "Follow me."

Sarah was shown to the same dining room as last night only it looked much more cheerful this morning. The large window was open letting in ample natural light and giving the room an airy feel. Jareth was seated at the table with his back to her when he asked, "Well, did you wake the girl?" Sarah answered, "The girl is awake." Jareth stood and turned almost in surprise, but caught himself. Impassively he said, "I didn't expect you here yet." Disappointed in his cold expression and tone Sarah replied evenly not letting him know he ruffled her feathers. "I'm an early riser." She confidently walked up to the table and quickly seated herself before Jareth had a chance to help. She wasn't going to play Duck Duck Goose Goose with him and his pompous manners.

"Yes, well so am I.," the Goblin King sniffed abruptly seating himself. He also wasn't going to let her know she irritated him. Jareth was just about to order breakfast when Glasis breathlessly walked into the room carrying "Sarah's potion." "Young woman, don't make me chase you all over the castle to give you your medicine." Sarah and Jareth couldn't help it and started chuckling; neither had the heart to tell him it was all a sham. Sarah took the offered glass from the annoyed healer and asked, "Don't you think I'm cured yet?" Glasis shook his head, "A few more potions perhaps, I don't want to stop treatment until I'm satisfied." Sarah, like Jareth, knew better than to argue with Glasis so she pinched her nose and drank the glass as fast as she could.

After Glasis left Sarah brought up a practical matter. "Your majesty, I would like to know if I could go home and tell my parents not to worry about my extended absence and get a few more clothes. I am staying far longer than expected." Jareth involuntarily clenched his teeth when she said "go home" although if asked he would not have known why. All he knew is that he did not want her to go home, he wanted her here until this was all settled. The truth be known Jareth had a possessive streak and right now he considered Sarah as his subject. He wasn't so easy to let go of what was "his." The Goblin King waved his hand in a dismissive gesture, "I will send Hoggle with a note for your parents and my seamstresses will make you what you desire. Jareth might as well have waved a red flag in front of a snorting bull, "You mean I can't go home?" With a stoic look he answered, "I would prefer you remain here for the time being."

To Sarah that wasn't an answer, it was a challenge, "Why?" Jareth started to get a bit uncomfortable because he didn't really have a good reason, "For your safety of course." Sarah tried to remain calm, "Thank you for looking out for me but I am in no danger. I want to go home." The Goblin King could not give her guest status and force her to remain against her will so he came up with a compromise. "Let's be reasonable, I will accompany you home to insure your safety and you will promise not to go home again until the thirteen days are concluded." Sarah was caught off guard by not having to argue with him and quickly agreed. She didn't know he had it in him to compromise and neither did he.

After breakfast Sarah and Jareth started to plan how to conduct the questioning of Sarial and Ishmial. "I think it would be logical to call upon Sarial first," the Goblin King stated in a "the matter is settled" tone. Sarah, who would not sit still for what she considered arrogance, replied, "And just what is so logical about that?" Jareth looked down his nose and drawled, "After all, I would like to know what happened to Sonya." A little jealous and deflated Sarah quietly replied, "Oh, yes of course."

Recovering Sarah then asked, "Do you know what exactly you want to ask him." In a sweeping motion Jareth rose from his chair indicating his irritably with her implication that he didn't know what he was doing. "You don't imagine I would call him and not know what I was going to ask do you?" Perceiving she had unintentionally kicked his ego she managed, "Oh no, I wanted to make a list for my benefit. Sometimes I forget to ask things when an opportunity presents itself." Jareth knew that he did that too but wasn't about to admit weakness. He cunningly replied, "By all means then, we will make a list for you."

At the wave of his hand a pen and parchment appeared in front of Sarah. Taking the pen she bent over the paper and looked at the Goblin King expectantly. Jareth lifted his head, "First, what happened to Sonya?" Sarah wrote, "What happened to" and had to make herself write "Sonya" instead of "the witch'. Then she started writing as she said, "What happens to the kingdom and the goblins?" Jareth strode up to her irritably, "I thought I was dictating and you were the scribe." Sarah narrowed her eyes at him; this was not a good thing, "**_We_** are dictating for **_my_** list, remember?" Jareth sighed; _the girl just didn't know her place_.

They finally finished the short list of questions after much wrangling, not over the questions but over who was in control. By the time they were done Jareth was again seated rubbing his eyes with his gloved hand and Sarah was massaging her temples. Without saying a word Jareth motioned for lunch to be served. He hoped that food would keep Sarah quiet for a little while and get rid of the ache that threatened to form in his head from bashing it with hers. Sarah was glad to see food being served to end the torture of having hold her own with the haughty Goblin King every inch of the way. Needless to say it was a silent lunch.

Once the last plate was cleared Jareth stood, "We will meet with Sarial in my throne room." He politely offered Sarah his arm and she graciously accepted it On the way Sarah asked, "Isn't the throne room going to be full of goblins?" Jareth smirked, "Not for long."

Jareth and Sarah stopped on the threshold of the noisy, messy throne room. Jareth yelled, "Out, out, everybody out!" Goblins took one look at their king and started filing out as fast as possible. Behind them he commanded, "And I don't want to be disturbed under any circumstances!" Quickly the room was empty except for the mess and a few scattered chickens. Jareth waved his arm and the room was cleaned of dirt and fowl. Sarah whispered, "You have to teach me how to do that." Jareth smirked down at her catching her eye, when she looked up again the throne room now had a split-level dais raised above the floor. Jareth's throne was on the highest level and an ornate velvet chair sat on the second level. The floor level held a comfortable circular chair.

Jareth strolled Sarah to the velvet chair, "For these proceedings I consider you my special advisor," When she sat down he continued to the throne and gracefully reclined on it saying, "Sarial, we wish to speak with you."

A relaxed and languid Sarial immediately appeared in the circular chair, "Your majesty and Sarah, how good to see you again, and so soon too. I must give you points for organization." The Goblin King regally demanded, "What happened to Sonya?"

Sarial insolently swung his legs over the side of the chair. Sarah could not take her eyes off of him, he was memorizing in every sense of the word. Sarial caught her staring at him and held her eyes as he replied, "I wonder why you should care when you have such a interesting companion right here." Then he shifted his eyes to the Goblin King, "Very well, a picture is worth a thousand words."

Sarial twirled his wrist and a heavily veiled misshapen form appeared on the floor by his side. The figure moaned, "Noo, nooo." Jareth stood, "Sonya?" The figure shrunk further into itself, "Nooo." Jareth stepped down to the form and raised the veil as the figure snatched it away from him, but not before he glimpsed what was underneath. The Goblin King spat, "Devil, monster, abomination, how dare you destroy her?" Sarial waved his hand and the withering Sonya vanished, "But my dear king, I did not destroy her, she destroyed herself. We had a deal and she lost, nothing more. She very well knew the price, her pride got the better of her."

Jareth calmed down, he knew what Sarial said was true. Sonya was not a victim, she was a powerful witch who had overshot herself – her cruelty and overconfidence was to blame. Still as he stepped back to his throne he felt pity for the once beautiful Sonya. Frowning Jareth got right to the point, "What do you offer me dark one?"


	24. Heart's Desire

**Heart's Desire **

_I can resist anything but temptation. _**Oscar Wilde**

_And the devil, taking him up into a high mountain, showed unto him all the kingdoms of the world in a moment of time.  
And the devil said unto him, All this power will I give thee, and the glory of them: for that is delivered unto me; and to whomsoever I will I give it.  
If thou therefore wilt worship me, all shall be thine.  
And Jesus answered and said unto him, Get thee behind me, Satan: for it is written, Thou shalt worship the Lord thy God, and him only shalt thou serve._ **Luke 4:5 – 4:8**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Satan laughed out loud. To Sarah's ears it was a frightening sound, deep and terrifying at the same time, like the roar of a freight train suddenly upon you without warning. Sarial curled his lips in disdain, "What do I offer you Goblin King? You ask me that question as if I were a painted harlot selling my wares." Then he paused and smirked, "Well, perhaps I am."

Sarial unwound from the chair and quickly strode to the throne in one graceful fluid motion. Sarah had never seen anyone move like that, it reminded her of the strike of a snake. Sarial's eyes glittered as he looked into Jareth's soul and whispered, "The real question is what don't I offer you."

The throne room disappeared from around them and they were standing on a high mountain Aboveground. Sarial walked to the edge of a cliff and turned to face them. Majestically he spread his arms in ownership and pride, "Once I offered all this to one who was not worthy. I asked for so little in return, a token really," he dropped his arms and sighed, "just an acknowledgement of who I am.....but I digress."

Looking at Jareth with a serious expression Sarial pointed towards the horizon, "All this would be yours to do with as you will. Your power would be absolute, your reign unquestioned, even by me."

The fallen angel waved his arm and an ever-changing vision of matching armies appeared. He pointed to the flashing images and said in a low tempting rasp, "You would be a true military commander, a leader......almost a god."

Jareth stepped towards the vision, lifting his hand as if to touch it, "Armies of men....."

Sarial waved his arm and the vision changed to flashes of submarines, nuclear blasts, the launching of a space shuttle and formations of flying jet fighters. Sarial circled Jareth as he continued, "Not to mention the instruments and advanced technology of war and exploration. It's only in its infancy; it would flourish under your direction and superior intellect. Think of all the possibilities your rule would bring." Sarial stopped and watched Jareth staring at the sights and imagining what he could do, control, and accomplish under his leadership.

Sarah was frightened by the naked desire she saw on Jareth's face. She was about to say something when Sarial continued, "That's not all Goblin King," he said stepping between Jareth and the vision. "There's much more..look." The dragon stepped back and Jareth could see flashes of beautiful women of all nationalities wanting him, beckoning him with their bodies and lust. The women's images dissolved into pictures of palaces and riches hard to even imagine.

"As for the rules..," Sarial smirked, "the only rules would be the ones you made." Jareth saw a vision of Helena freed by the wave of his hand and Sonya restored to beauty at his mere thought. There were no rules; only his will. He was absolute power.

Sarah forcefully interrupted with a cynical tone, "And what is the cost of all this power?" Sarial answered her question never taking his eyes off Jareth, "All you have to do is claim me before God." Jareth narrowed his eyes. Sarial quickly responded, "Oh, I know what you're thinking...I would interfere, I would rule you. No, my worthy king, I would be completely in the background, a mere figurehead. I tire of involvement in the affairs of men." Jareth's eyes shifted back to the vision as Sarial looked meaningfully at Sarah and softly added, "I wish to do other things."

Sarah was momentarily stunned by Sarial's tender gaze, she couldn't seem to take her eyes away from his, she was drawn to the painful longing she saw in their depths. Suddenly she shook herself out of the trance and fiercely began to protest, "I don't think......"

The vision abruptly ended and Jareth found himself back in the throne room, alone. Fear seized him, where was Sarah? What had Sarial done with her? The Goblin King's face went dark with rage, "Sarial, I command you to bring Sarah here right now!" Echoes and silence were his only response.

Sarah was riding a white stallion through the Labyrinth; at least she thought it was the Labyrinth. The maze was wondrously impeccable with trailing flowers and healthy vegetation growing everywhere. The sky slowly changed colors in muted hues giving everything a surreal soothing glow. She noticed she was wearing an elegant midnight blue gown with her hair piled high on her head. Her steed was also elaborately decorated with silken crests, fit for royalty.

Sarah gasped when the castle came into view. Flags danced gaily atop a white marble palace that sparkled with the changing light. As she entered the Goblin City cheers rose from the inhabitants along with a chant, "Queen Sarah, Queen Sarah." She saw Hoggle, Sir Didymus and Ludo clapping and cheering in the crowd; she smiled and waved to them. Reaching the castle entrance footmen helped her from the horse and opened the front doors for her. Several human servants bowed and curtseyed at her entrance, "Welcome home Queen Sarah - good to see you madam – all the guests have arrived and are in the ballroom Queen Sarah."

She stood at the top of the stairway to the ballroom and saw Toby with her real mother and father. She knew history had been altered; her parents were always happily married and Toby was their second child. Unlike the depraved ball Jareth had conjured, the guests were unmasked and festively dressed for a royal ball. Toby ran up the steps to her and exclaimed, "Sarah I fought a real dragon and won! I have a pet unicorn, I can't wait for you to see it!"

Sarah allowed Toby to lead her down the stairs as her guests clapped and cheered. With tears in her eyes she embraced both her parents together, she couldn't remember when she was so happy. "What's wrong darling?" her mother smiled and dabbed at Sarah's eyes with a handkerchief. Sarah shook her head, "I'm just so glad to see you and dad." Her father chided, "You just saw us yesterday."

A waltz started to play and a deep male voice from behind her asked, "May I have the pleasure of this dance, my queen?" Turning she saw it was an elegantly dressed Sarial holding out a white-gloved hand. She allowed him to lead her to the dance floor and whispered, "What is all this?" As Sarial firmly grasped her waist his power surged through her making her tremble in his embrace. He looked into her eyes with the gentleness of a lover then slowly leaned to her ear, "I swear, nothing will ever hurt you or those you love again." She could not help being drawn to the deepest desires held in her heart or the one with the ability to make them real.

He slowly and gracefully led her through the waltz never taking his eyes from hers. She was stunned, how could he know what she wanted so badly, that which she would give anything to have? As if reading her thoughts he pulled her closer, "I have always known your heart Sarah. This is but a small part of all I want to give you. Ask and everything I have is yours."


	25. The Plot Thickens

**The Plot Thickens **

_The Greek word for temptation means to test, to try, to prove_. **Selwyn Hughes**  
**  
**_We have to believe in free will. We've got no choice._ **Isaac Bashevis Singer**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**  
  
**The Astire Mountains towered silently majestic against the night sky under the brilliant waxing moon. Far beneath the crown of snow covered peaks, deep below the ground, lay the opulent palace of the Queen of the North. The heavily veiled figure was intently watching a mirrored reflection of her king dance with Sarah. Sonya hissed at sight.

True to her nature she did not blame herself for her aged and maligned body, it was that human girl's entire fault. If Sarah had not interfered the Goblin King would have been hers in triumph. Instead, here she was watching her beautiful king dance with the very one that cursed her. It was worse than seeing Lydia on his arm, at least her sister had some sense of style; this girl was but a dowdy cow.

What troubled Sonya even more was how Sarial was conducting himself with Sarah; he never treated anyone with such deference. The crone came to a decision when she saw her lord pull the girl even closer during the dance. She did not know what he was up to but intuitively she didn't want Sarial to win this girl; she posed too great a threat.

Normally Sonya would have just eliminated her and been done with it but the human was protected by power greater than hers. She had to be subtler in her method. First she had to find out what her master was planning, that would be easy for he so loved to gloat. Then she would decide on a course of action. Sonya crackled under the layers of cloth; "I still have my ways."

For two hours the Goblin King alternated between pacing and sitting on his throne watching the clock as he impatiently waited for Sarah's return At first Jareth's knee jerk reaction had been one of indignity, how _dare _Sarial take one of his subjects without his permission! Slowly his emotions changed to what he really felt - apprehension as to what could be happening to Sarah without him being there to protect her. The Goblin King's mind was fully occupied and couldn't even begin to think about what Sarial had shown him in the vision.

"Where is she? What does he want with her?" he asked himself for the hundredth time when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Jareth fiercely pulled open the double doors ready to throw a goblin into the bog until he saw it was Hoggle. "I cames to see how things were going." Jareth was relieved to see someone who knew the situation. Motioning Hoggle inside the room he got right to the point, "Sarah isn't here, Sarial took her." Hoggle put both hands to his mouth and sharply inhaled. "What do you means he took her?"

Overwrought the Goblin King waved his arms impatiently and spat, "I mean Hogwit I came back but she didn't, Sarial has her with him somewhere." Hoggle quickly asked, "Can't yous see her in those crystals of yours?" Jareth started pacing again in agitation, "Don't you think I tried that?" Hoggle was thinking fast, "What about that angel Ishmial? Can't he help?" Jareth stopped pacing when he realized that frustration had clouded his mind so he hadn't even thought of that idea, "Ishmial, I want to see you."

The angel immediately appeared in the middle of the room. Jareth quickly stepped towards him, "Sarial took Sarah somewhere alone. I want her here now!" Ishmial looked at Jareth then Hoggle gravely, "There's nothing I can do unless he tries to harm her." The Goblin King put his hands on his hips, "And why not?" The grim faced Ishmial replied, "She has a choice to make of her own free will, I cannot interfere."

"What?" Jareth and Hoggle said at the same time. The angel explained, "I know now that Sarah is not only the light bringer but must also choose a path. She doubts herself and needs to learn who she really is." Hoggle hung his head, "This is all my fault, if I hadn't.." Ishmial answered gently, "No little one, she was destined to fulfill this time, His will is done." Jareth demanded, "What game is this? You mean she could choose what Sarial offers her?" Ishmial responded sadly, "She, like you, always could."

Jareth clearly remembered Sarah's words, _"How do I redeem myself from my own darkness and cruelty? Maybe, just maybe, if I found something good in you to save I could also forgive and save myself_." She had told him of her doubts but he didn't understand at the time. He recalled their confrontation in the Escher room, _"Your eyes can be so cruel, just as I can be so cruel. I do believe in you, yes I do." _He knew she would not take her dreams over her brother even then. But this was different, he didn't know what Sarial was offering her and her brother was not at risk

"Call on me when you are ready to hear your Lord" Ishmial said and faded leaving Hoggle and the Goblin King alone once more. Hoggle asked in a low voice, "Yer majesty, what do you think he's using to tempt her?" The Goblin King impassively replied, "Something she wants and desires above all else."

Ishmial faded but didn't leave the throne room. He would stand watch over the king and little one until Sarah returned. His Lord was always there, waiting to receive the heart that wanted Him, loved Him. Didn't they know that myriads of angels rejoiced when a soul chose the light? Each life was so very precious, so very loved.

Knowing it was a waiting game Jareth draped himself over his throne and placed his gloved hand over his eyes. His intense concern had drained him and he felt a headache coming on. Hoggle settled on the dais step hoping wherever Sarah was she was safe and would return to them very soon.

When the clock struck ten Sarah and Sarial materialized in the throne room. Jareth jumped up from his throne and violently demanded of the dark lord, "Who gave you permission to take Sarah anywhere?" Hoggle added his two cents not caring that he faced the devil himself, "She's my friend and if you harm herâ€." Sarial chose to address Hoggle first, "You'll do what? Damn me to hell? I'm afraid you're too late." Sarial chuckled at his own joke then turned to Jareth, "Perhaps you weren't aware I have been given the right to spend time with Sarah." Looking the Goblin King up and down arrogantly he sneered, "Since you aren't _her _champion I'm afraid you don't have to be with us, nor do I seek _your _permission." Taking Sarah's hand Sarial bowed over it, "Until we meet again, my lady" then he was gone.

Jareth swaggered up to Sarah. She knew a swaggering Goblin King with death in his eyes was not a good thing, "Where have you been?" Motioning his hand up and down with disdain on his face he continued, "And _what _are you wearing?" Sarah felt guilty making Jareth and Hoggle upset, "I'm sorry, I didn't know he was going to do that. I didn't mean to worry either of you." Hoggle could see by the dark look on Jareth's face he had the situation well in hand and was going to just watch for the moment.

Circling around her Jareth saw a regal queen in royal attire and didn't like it at all, "You still didn't answer my question, what is this _thing_ you are wearing and why?" Despite Jareth baiting her Sarah felt calm, being with Sarial had shown her what true power was and the Goblin King didn't intimidate her. "I saw what I could have if I choose what Sarial would give me." Jareth waved his hand in an elegant trifling manner, "And just what did he offer you, hmm? A gown, some jewels and a few other baubles perhaps?" Sarah replied quietly, "He offered me what I've always wanted, love and a life where nothing ever hurts again."


	26. Know Thyself

**Know Thyself **

_Life is pain, highness. Anyone who tells you differently is selling something_.  
**William Goldman  
**

_And even in our sleep pain that cannot forget falls drop by drop upon the heart, and in our own despair, against our will, comes wisdom to us by the awful grace of God.__  
_**Aeschylus  
  
**_Sorrow is knowledge, those that know the most must mourn the deepest, the tree of knowledge is not the tree of life.__  
_**Lord Byron**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Sarah said, ""He offered me what I've always wanted, love and a life where nothing ever hurts again," both Hoggle and Jareth were stunned speechless for a moment but for vastly different reasons. Hoggle who had been Sarah's friend and talked with her many times about the heartbreak of her growing up years knew this was very important to her. When the dwarf saw the soft look on Sarah's face he jumped in, "Missy, yous know who he is and yous know he's only trying to trick you with his fancy ways and talk."

The Goblin King, on the other hand, had no such insight and responded in the worse possible way, "Oh? Well, I'm glad to see he didn't offer you something important. Besides, if he's offering you his love it's a lie. He couldn't love you, he's incapable of it"

Hoggle slapped his hands to his face; this was going to be ugly.

Sarah's shoulders drew back and her posture straightened as though a rod had been inserted in her spine. Eyes flashing at the Goblin King and with a voice several octaves lower she graveled, "What makes you think that is not important to me? Maybe to the mighty Goblin King who doesn't care what happens to anyone love would not be important, maybe to an ice cube that has no feelings that would not be important, but to a real person with REAL feelings that is VERY important!"

Jareth, who Hoggle thought had a death wish, responded arrogantly, "Now see here..."

Sarah heard that and blazed like a fire out of control shouting, "No..no..no..no..YOU see here! For your information all of my life all I ever wanted was to find some happiness, some joy...instead all I found was pain...MY mother left me...MY father married again....Toby was always wanted and loved...even by me. You don't know what that is like to feel unwanted and unloved...DON'T even try to imagine what is important to me EVER again!" Sarah stormed quickly towards the door, "And as for Sarial, just how would YOU know what he is or is not capable of?" She then she pulled the door open with such force it banged the adjoining wall as she marched out of the room.

After a slight pause the Goblin King turned to Hoggle, "Well? What are you doing standing here? Go calm her down, I can't deal with her when she's all emotional like this." Hoggle started to follow after Sarah when Jareth called from behind him, "Oh, and Hallwat." The dwarf turned and waited. "Make sure she doesn't do anything foolish." Walking away Hoggle grumbled to himself, "He gets her all riled up and nows I gots to try and calm her down."

Jareth had not expected Sarah's outburst and asked himself why would something so simplistic have so much power over her? She could have asked for anything; riches, palaces and dreams but her heart's desire was for love without pain. For the second time in his life he tried to look at something from another's perspective, Sarah's perspective to be exact.

While he craved power she desired something else entirely, something that riches couldn't buy and armies couldn't win. Jareth's superior intellect rapidly analyzed what he knew; her mother left her at a young age, her father remarried and she had a half brother that reminded her of a lost family. While she loved Toby she also resented him enough to wish him away; actually to wish away what he represented - the reality and pain of her shattered life.

On some level Sarah knew Toby wasn't the real problem so she felt guilty for directing her frustration at the innocent babe and that also pained her. Obviously the impact of these rejections and disappointments on Sarah were tremendous enough for Sarial to use those feelings to tempt her. Jareth scoffed at the notion of Sarial offering her any form of love; couldn't the foolish girl see that was impossible for such a creature as he.

Now that Sarah was safe the Goblin King turned his thoughts to what had been offered to him. A gleam came into his eyes as he imagined all worlds cowering before him as he commanded them with the might of a god. Indeed, he would truly be a frightening and most formidable King.

Hoggle knocked on Sarah's chamber door still grumbling to himself, "What does he take me for? One of his goblins to order around? Do this Hagwit, do that Higgle..." His rumblings were interrupted by Sarah's angry voice, "Don't come in here Goblin King or I swear I will jump out the window!" Hoggle shouted, "It's me Missy, lets me talk to yous." The door quietly opened and Sarah ushered him in. As soon as she closed the door she hugged him and started crying uncontrollably, "Oh Hoggle, help me, I feel so very lost."

Sonya wasn't surprised when Sarial appeared, she expected him to crow about his progress and he didn't disappoint her, "It really too bad you couldn't have seen the lust for power on the Goblin King's face...." Of course Sonya had seen it so she wasn't listening, she wanted to know what was he planning for Sarah. She cautioned herself, "Patience, otherwise he won't tell you just out of spite." Playing along she replied with the appropriate amount of awe, "Yes my lord, I'm sure he desires what you have shown him."

Under her veils she silently yawned with boredom waiting for Sarial to tell her what she really wanted to know. She woke back up when she heard, ".....the girl tried to interrupt but I had him in the palm of my hand." Impatiently Sonya asked, "What about the girl?"

Sarial paused for the slightest second before drawling, "Oh I think she doesn't stand a chance against me...champion of the light indeed." At that moment Sonya knew the human meant something to him. This was not good, not good at all. Lightly she inquired, "Did you offer Sarah anything?" Sarial waved his hand dismissively, "But of course. What kind of tempter would I be if I did not?" When he did not volunteer anything further Sonya had to be clever, "I'm sure she wanted it badly....by the way...what did you say you offered her again?"

Sarial recognized manipulation when he saw it and knew a game was afoot. He glanced around the room and spotted a mirror at a strategic position in relation to the veiled hag. Knowing Sonya was spying he casually intoned, "I didn't mention what I offered her but since you are so curious I will tell you. I made her believe I would give her the desire of her heart, a place where nothing ever hurts again." At this Sonya crackled and Sarial joined her with a wicked laugh of his own.

Behind the dragon's laugh, under layers of pride and evil, lay a small place of remembrance. Sarial was not created in darkness but was once a favored son of the living light. An eternal light he could entomb, betray, smother, ignore and disinherit but not completely destroy. It was just a flicker, merely a ghostly echo of all he once was until he held Sarah in his arms. He didn't know if it was her lack of guile or her ability to radiate love that turned the spark inside him into a longing for something he had believed was dead forever.


	27. Confrontations

**Confrontations **

_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_. **Shakespeare  
  
**_If I speak with the languages of men and of angels, but don't have love, I have become sounding brass, or a clanging cymbal.  
If I have the gift of prophecy, and know all mysteries and all knowledge; and if I have all faith, so as to remove mountains, but don't have love, I am nothing. _**1 Corinthians 13:1 – 13:2 **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

As soon as Sarial took his leave Sonya got to her feet with purpose, in this game there was no time to spare. Conjuring a lantern to follow her she headed for the source of her powers, The Sanctum of Mystical Knowledge. Down winding stone steps she slowly traveled to a place even Sarial was not allowed to go. Descending at an agonizingly slow rate and using the stonewalls for support Sonya cursed the aged body that didn't move quickly anymore.

Finally reaching the bowels of her palace Sonya came to a set of ornately carved doors. A mist gathered around her and a ghostly voice demanded, "Who are you?" Sonya grated, "I am Queen." The presence chillingly answered, "Face your doom." As the demonic mist malevolently swirled around her ready to attack the witch realized it did not recognize her voice or shape. Sighing intolerantly Sonya made a quick sign with her hand and the demon guardian was no more. The hag growled into the air, "I'm surrounded by idiots and fools."

Clapping her hands the doors opened wide revealing a paradox of sound and space. Oceanic waves crested and crashed against outer cavern walls whose arched opening led to a beach bathed in a blood colored twilight. As soon as she stepped through the portal her veils disappeared leaving her malformed body naked in the chilled damp air. Groaning with the effort of a disjoined gait Sonya pushed forward until her bare feet felt the touch of wet sand. Raising her arms towards the sea she chanted:

I touch the earth, I bring the wind,

I am the fire, I call to thee.

Through the depths heed my voice.

I summon you forth to join sisters, three.

When the last words were spoken a new wind swept past her frame and carried her echoed command over the sea. Sand snaked up Sonya's legs forming symbols over her wizened body as her eyes turned into burning embers. The ocean churned like a giant cauldron until the water itself rose in a towering wave and roared. "What knowledge do you seek, old one?" Sonya involuntarily blinked at the word "old" but continued with her mission, "Show me how to influence the human child."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Hoggle patted Sarah's head as she cried into his shoulder. He gently said, "There, there now, it's not as bad as all of that." Sarah's voice shook with sobs, "You don't understand, I know Sarial is only trying to use and trick me but what he offers is more than I have ever had. Jareth jumped to conclusions and I was so angry that I let him - Sarial never offered me his love. He showed me more than that...he would provide my family's happiness...my happiness."

Reliving the joy she felt in the vision brought fresh pain and overwhelming desire sharply into Sarah's heart once more. From the anguish of deep conflict she cried out, "God help me, I can't help but want it." Hoggle nodded, "Of course yous can't Missy, that's what is important to yous, but remember that angel warned yous about this." Emotionally spent, Sarah shifted her tearstained eyes to Hoggle and dully intoned, "Yes, I know."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

An hour had passed since he sent Hiswig after the girl...whatever was taking so long? Didn't Hegwhat know he was waiting for him to report back? Jareth conjured a crystal and let it nonchalantly float to the floor transforming into one of the more intelligent goblins, "Go to the girl's room and bring Homket to me."

A few moments later a tired looking Hoggle entered the throne room. Jareth gracefully unwound from his throne and stood, "So? How is she?" Hoggle shuffled uncomfortably in place, "She's calm now but I don't likes it." Stepping down the dais towards the dwarf Jareth sniffed, "Nonsense, I'm sure she's fine. A bit of a shock, that's all." Sweeping past Hoggle with regal ease Jareth added dismissively, "Do stop being an alarmist."

Hoggle didn't have courage for himself but for Sarah he found the words, "Yer wrong yer majesty." Jareth stopped abruptly and turned, "What?" Quickly circling back around to face the dwarf the Goblin King bent to Hoggle's level and mockingly cocked his head sideways, "Did I hear you say something?" Instead of cringing at the obvious warning Hoggle said boldly, "I said it plain and I says it again...yer wrong. If you would just gets off yer high horse and take a look like normal folk yous would see it for yerself."

Hoggle looked Jareth dead in the eye, "I'm saying Sarah's not all right, sumthin's real wrong and you need to put on yer worrying cap." Straightening up from his mocking stance Jareth's demeanor changed from arrogance to serious concern at the piercing truth he didn't want to face.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sarial stood on one of the icy peaks of the Astire Mountains shaking in fury. Fueled by the longing he battled his beautiful face distorted in rage as he roared to the heavens, "Your champion will be mine. She will turn her heart from You and follow me, just as Eve did." The voice that replied trembled the mountains with its power, "Son of Desolation you cannot destroy what I created in thee. Still My love cries out in you so you will know I AM your God."

Sarial gnashed his teeth and raised his fist in defiance, "Never – never will You be my God"


	28. Heart Of Cold

**Heart Of Cold **

"_You're as cold as ice, you're willing to sacrifice our love."_ **Foreigner**

_In the middle ages, St. Augustine described the nature of an angel by relating it to an angel's purpose. The angels are spirits, but it is not because they are spirits that they are angels. They become angels when they are sent. The name angel refers to their office not to their nature. You ask the name of this nature, it is spirit. You ask its office, it is that of angel. In as far as he exists, an angel is a spirit, and as far as he acts he is an angel _**St. Augustine.**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The four-winged angel stood unseen next to the tormented Sarah as she cried out. His voice joined hers in an anguished song to the heavens, "God help me, I can't help but want it." As a Cherub and Watcher who stood in the very presence of the Most High Ishmial was able not only to guard Sarah's life but also to share and express her feelings. His facial expression of grief and pain changed to impassivity as Sarah's emotions shifted and dulled to a dark emptiness. He drew closer to her as her spirit entered this dangerous time. If she did not emerge from the growing abyss her soul would become bitter and distorted; unable to experience the joy of His light.

He watched as the dwarf left the room and followed Sarah out the French doors to a small balcony overlooking the Labyrinth. He could feel that Sarah's heart was growing colder bringing on restlessness in her spirit. Wrapping his wings over her form and closing his beautiful eyes Ishmial whispered to her, "He is with you always, even in your darkest despair." Although she could not consciously feel him or hear his words what was left of the light in her soul took whatever comfort it could in Ishmial's presence.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jareth realized he had been so wrapped up in himself that he didn't want to think about what was happening to Sarah. He even started to rationalize that if he ruled the worlds her life would be under his direction and he could give her what she whatever she wanted to be happy. Hoggle's words jogged him back to reality and a flash of Helena's fate came sharply into his mind. Didn't the Spinner also think he was making Helena happy or at least giving her what she wanted? Another voice from within said, "But you wouldn't enslave Sarah like that." Yet, he wondered, wouldn't it be the same if he did have the power to totally rule her. Wouldn't he override her decisions with his own? He knew he probably would. This insight brought a chill down Jareth's spine as he realized how dangerous so much power could be in his hands.

True to his nature the Goblin King's arrogant side stepped forward and declared that his superior intellect would make sure these pitfalls wouldn't happen, after all, he knew how to rule in a just manner. He would overcome these tiresome obstacles so why concern himself with things that would not happen.

Suddenly Jareth knew Sarah was in the Labyrinth. What was she doing there at this time of night? Where was she going? Not wanting to alarm the dwarf further Jareth turned to him and said, "Hatgle, you are right. I am going to have a talk with Sarah right now and straighten this out. You go home and I promise you that tomorrow you will see a new girl." Before the dwarf could protest Jareth was pushing him out the door, "Concern yourself no further, go on." Hoggle stopped and said, "All right yer majesty, but don't you go making things worse. I'll be back tomorrow to check on her. Remember to be nice and not to get yer nose in the air." With that advice and a scowl Hoggle left. When the door closed Jareth immediately transformed into an owl and flew out the window to catch up with Sarah.

Sarah was running as much of the way as she could. All her frantic heart knew was that she needed to reach the hill "Revelation" as quickly as possible. She had to face some truths in her heart before her light went out forever. How much longer would the fading light last in her? At the rate it was going perhaps a day, maybe two at the most she guessed.

She had reached the formal gardens and was jogging through them when she heard a familiar voice coming from the darkened book chair, "And just where do you think you're going?" Sarah immediately recognized Jareth's drawl and although she couldn't see him stopped and responded in his direction, "What may I ask would that matter to you?" The Goblin King's form emerged out of the shadows with a grim expression, "Don't play games with me Sarah or you may regret it."

Sarah was in no mood to cross swords with Jareth, she just wanted to get to her destination so she could think. Rather than engage in another battle she decided to switch tactics, "I am going up to "Revelation" to be alone." Jareth stepped up to her and raised his cloak with his arm, momentarily cutting off her sight, when he lowered it they were standing on top of the hill. "You didn't have to do that, but thank you. Now if you would please leave me alone."

Jareth walked behind her and whispered behind her ear, "I don't think that's a good idea." Sarah spun and faced him inches away, "I don't care what you think, just go!" Jareth grabbed her in arms of steel and kissed her hard, so hard she couldn't breathe or pull away. In shock her brain swam trying to come up from under water. Slowly he loosened his grip slightly and was kissing her a little gentler but with great passion and need. Sarah didn't think, she just responded with all the built up desire she had for him melting into his body and kiss. She wanted him.

Abruptly Jareth broke off and stepped back almost making Sarah lose her balance, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, not yet anyway." Sarah was enraged, "Just what game do you think you're playing?" Jareth sighed and took a small step forward, "Sarah, I'm not playing a game." Sarah spun away and walked a few paces in fury and turned back towards him and spat, "Like I would believe you. I'm not a toy, Goblin King. You've had enough fun at my expense. Don't ever touch me again!"

Normally the Goblin King would have responded with a few strong remarks of his own but watching her outburst he could plainly see that Sarah was not the same young woman he knew. She was colder and more resolute in her manner: she was frighteningly different. Letting his insight be his guide he calmly responded, "Sarah, I can understand why you would not trust me. I've tried to trick you in the past. But that was the past, the truth of the matter is that I do care for you." Sarah couldn't take in Jareth's sincere words, she was beyond them. "I came here to face some truths, whatever they might lead. One of the cruelest truths I know is that you could never care for me. You can say your insincere words all you want but I will not be deceived by you. In many ways you are worse than Sarial, at least I know who he is."

Her words stung but at least he knew what she was thinking. Knowing she was far beyond believing anything he might say in rebuttal Jareth tried a different tact. "What other truths are you facing?" This question threw her off balance and she answered without thought, "I'm tired of the fantasies, dreams and hopes of a brighter tomorrow. As you've said, Goblin King, life isn't fair. Maybe I'm through with paying the price." Jareth didn't like the way this conversation was going at all. Hogsil was right, something was very wrong. He needed to get her back to the castle so he could think. "Sarah, it's late. Allow me take you to your room so you can sleep. Tomorrow we will go to your parents and also talk with Ishmial. You may find some of the answers you seek then."

Sarah knew Jareth was right. She had come here to open her heart and find some answers but all she found was more despair. She was tired and wanted to sleep. Coldly she said, "I am ready, Goblin King, take me back." With a grave look on his beautiful face Jareth produced a crystal.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

After Jareth was sure Sarah was asleep he entered his chambers and paced the floor. He thought it was ironic that now he finally admitted caring for Sarah and she didn't believe him. He cursed his foolish games and realized he may have lost his chance with her forever. Even more interesting was the fact that even though he may not get anything out of it he did not want Sarah to lose the light. For once in his life he was putting someone else's needs before his own. He knew he would never be truly happy knowing she made her choice out of lack of hope.

Finally exhausted from the long day the Goblin King laid on his bed and without meaning to instantly fell asleep. The castle was still and silent when the clock struck 2:00. In Jareth's chamber the candles went out one by one as a veiled figure quietly approached the bed. Sonya smiled and rasped over the sleeping form, "Yes, you can save her Goblin King. All you need is the right words."


	29. Home Sweet Home

**Home Sweet Home **

_Spare a little candle  
__Save some light for me  
__Figures up ahead  
__Moving in the trees  
__White skin in linen  
__Perfume on my wrist  
__And the full moon that hangs over  
__These dreams in the mist  
__Darkness on the edge  
__Shadows where I stand  
__I search for the time  
__On a watch with no hands  
__I want to see you clearly  
__Come closer than this  
__But all I remember  
__Are the dreams in the mist.......  
_**These Dreams**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sarah swayed to the clear vibrant notes of the distant flute as she stood outside the thick dark forest. Looking up at the crystal moon she wondered if she had ever felt so light and in touch with the beauty of nature as she did right now. On her head was a ringlet of autumn red and yellow berries and her body was covered in a garment of the lightest webbed fabric of a gauzy nature, it clung to her form yet left many trailing threads of what seemed to be the finest spun silk.

Her heart was full as she lifted her arms and slowly began to step in an ancient graceful dance of harvest. The flute's melody changed, calling out to her. "I'm coming," she answered and ran with abandon into the forest trailing wisps of her garment behind her. As she sprinted gracefully forward she was joined by dozens of little beautiful sprite like children surrounding her, running with her towards the sound. Although she did not look directly at children she somehow knew they were beautiful rather than really saw it. She was to lead them to the flute and not concern herself with looking at them too closely.

With the grace and sure footedness of a doe she continued forward until she reached the edge of a clearing and paused as the melody abruptly stopped. In the center of the small meadow a woman stood facing away from her with a flute dangling from her hand. Sarah took a step forward and the woman rasped, "Come no closer maiden. A king's kindness I repay with words of wisdom." Sarah was bewildered, "What words of wisdom?" In a penetrating voice the figure responded, "Know this, there is a price for dreams."

Sarah sat straight up in bed with the woman's words still echoing in her mind.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jareth calmly and meticulously dressed himself on automatic pilot while his thoughts recounted the events of the night before. He had really not intended to kiss Sarah but as a man he responded to the situation with action. While it may not have been a fully appropriate thing to do it had forced his and Sarah's cards out on the table in a way that words never would. In that vein he did not regret it.

She could have pushed him away when he gave her the opportunity to do so but she responded to his desire instead. Now he knew she also wanted him no matter what she said. This knowledge put additional responsibility on his shoulders; he had to be careful not to give Sarah the slightest reason to believe he was toying with her. While all they had shared was a kiss, really harmless on it's own, the feelings behind it were far from that.

The circumstances they were in had accelerated their relationship and Jareth felt he learned more about himself and Sarah in the last few days then some people discover in years of a relationship. He confirmed that in his heart he cared for and wanted to be with Sarah, but the situation was more complex than that. Sarah belonged with the light, what if he didn't? What if he wanted to choose what Sarial offered? Would he be willing to sacrifice what he desired to stay with her? Could he give up his dreams? Jareth tabled the troubling questions knowing today's meeting with Ishmial might shed more light on these issues.

With resolve in his step Jareth walked down the hallway to the dining room and found Sarah sitting at the table waiting for him. Seeing her cold expression he slightly bowed in her direction as Sarah simply stared at him without acknowledgement. Approaching the table he inquired with feigned politeness, "Have you had breakfast?" Sarah responded monotone, "No." "Well, aren't we off to a good start," Jareth retorted as he gestured for the meal to be served.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

They were eating breakfast in silence when there was a knock on the door. Expecting a goblin Jareth said tonelessly, "Come in." Hoggle entered the room." Good morning yer majesty, Sarah. I just came by to see how yous are doing today." Sarah took a deep breath and sighed, "I'm fine Hoggle."

Hoggle could plainly see she wasn't fine and asked, "Er, yer majesty, something has come up. May I speaks with you in private?" Rising from his chair Jareth indicated the hallway, "Of course Hatail, step this way." As soon as they closed the door Hoggle got agitated, "I thought yous said she was going to be better...she don't look better to me, she looks worse. What did you do..." Jareth cut off the dwarf's barrage, "Calm down, Hednit. We are going to see her parents and Ishmial today. I'm sure both will do her good." Pursing his lips in thought Jareth continued, "In fact, if you like you can accompany us to her parents. She might like that." Hoggle felt uneasy, he didn't deal with humans normally, only with Sarah, "Well I...that is I..." Jareth pretended Hoggle didn't hesitate and slapped him on the back, "Good man, let's go get Sarah and be on our way, shall we?"

Jareth strode back into the dining room with Hoggle in his wake, "Come Sarah, it's time to take you to your parents. Hemmal will accompany us." The shock of the situation animated Sarah, "What? You and Hoggle? I don't suppose you have a plan for how I'm supposed to explain a Goblin King and dwarf to my parents rolling around in that mind of yours?" Jareth smirked, "Ah but Sarah, they won't see a Goblin King and dwarf." With a wave of his arm Jareth and Hoggle were gone and two young preppy men stood in their place. Sarah guessed Jareth was the taller one with blonde hair and gloves.

"Shall we go?" the Goblin King said and crooked his arm indicating Sarah should take it. "Before we go anywhere I want to get some rules straight, first only speak if you absolutely have to." Jareth sighed with impatience, "Of course, we know that – don't we Helnut?" The shorter young man said, "Yes your majesty." Sarah rolled her eyes, "Hoggle don't call him that...call him Jareth." Hoggle gulped, "Yes...uh uh..Jareth." The Goblin King blinked at the insult but kept quiet. He turned and looked at Sarah sharply, "Now, are we ready?"

Sarah took his arm and next thing she knew the three of them were standing in the park where she used to go with Merlin to enact her plays. "Home, I'm home." Sarah exclaimed as she opened her arms wide. "Yes, you are home." Jareth repeated in a dull tone. They walked to the entrance of the park where a black limousine waited. Sarah was about to step past it when Jareth said, "Stop." Sarah stopped and Jareth opened the car's back door indicating she should get in. Her eyes opened wide in response, "What are you doing?" Jareth impatiently responded, "We can't just walk to your parents – won't they wonder how we got there?" Sarah didn't think of that – but a limousine? Jareth was looking at her like "and just what is the problem now?" Deciding it wasn't worth the battle Sarah got in with Jareth and Hoggle behind her.

"The William's home driver," Jareth called forward to the chauffer. The driver looked somehow familiar even though Sarah could only see the back of his cap as he nodded in acknowledgement. Suddenly the tires smoked and squealed as he took off flooring the accelerator to the hilt. The driver turned and looked at Sarah, smiling and bobbing his head at her. "A goblin is driving the car!" She pointed yelling. Jareth looked at the driver and drawled, "But of course... really Sarah, what did you expect?" Sarah didn't answer because she was too busy frantically looking for her seat belt.

The limousine screeched to a halt in front of the William's home. Jareth pried Sarah's fingers loose from the seat belt and helped her out of the car. He assisted her up the stairs with Hoggle trailing behind as they reached the front door. Looking at the girl he could see she was still dazed so he pushed the doorbell. A couple of seconds later Robert Williams opened the door, "Sarah, hi honey." Sarah came to life and quickly hugged him, "Oh daddy, thank god." As the threesome entered the house Robert asked, "Are you all right?" Sarah nodded as Jareth spoke up, "I think she may have been a little overwhelmed by the limousine ride, my name is Jareth and this is Hennel." Robert shook both of their hands, "Those are unusual names." Sarah recovered enough to say, "Yes, they're European....they were kind enough to drive me home so I could pick up a few more clothes, I'll be staying over with my friend for a couple more weeks." Robert looked at the car outside, "You always travel in a limousine?" Jareth drawled, "Only when the Mercedes is in the shop." Sarah whispered to her dad, "He's rich." Robert nodded.

Toby ran down the stairs with Merlin right behind him, "Sarah, Sarah!" and jumped on her. Merlin wagged his tail at her side and then noticed Jareth and Hoggle. Merlin barked at the young men and growled with his fur raised. "Stop it Merlin, I'm sorry he usually doesn't act this way, I'll take him outside." Robert said grabbing Merlin by the collar and leading him down the hallway. Little did Robert know Merlin could sense the illusion and was alerting the family these people were not what they seemed.

"Smart dog." Jareth mused to himself as Karen entered the foyer. "Sarah, you're home...we were beginning to worry about you. Oh, and who are your friends?" Sarah introduced Jareth and "Hennel" as Karen insisted, "Come in, come in....let's get comfortable in the living room." While they were getting seated Robert returned and Sarah said, "Like I told daddy, I'm here just to pickup a few more clothes, I'm going to be gone for a couple more weeks." Karen smiled, "I guess you are having a good time with your friend Hollins then?" Sarah paused and then put a fake smile on her face, "Yes, I'm having a wonderful time, you wouldn't believe all the things I've seen and done in the last couple of days." Jareth narrowed his eyes at her and she added, "We are really in a hurry...I'll be right back, I'm just going to pack a few things." Sarah bounded up the stairs with Toby in tow.

Karen turned to Jareth and Hoggle, "So have you known Sarah a long time?" Hoggle shifted in his seat and Jareth answered, "Not too long but yet it seems that we have known her a lot longer." Karen smiled, that was quite a charming compliment.

Sarah was rushing through her wardrobe to get a few more necessities as Toby was asking questions, "How long are you going to be gone? Will you bring me back a present next time? Are those guys your boyfriends? Sarah answered his questions as she was packing, it wouldn't be a good idea to leave a Goblin King and dwarf alone with her parents too long. Finishing quickly she knelt in front of Toby and held him by the shoulders, "I love you, you know that don't you?" Toby looked at his feet and nodded. Sarah fiercely hugged him to her, "I'll be back before you know it tiger." He squeezed her back with all his might as tears welled up in Sarah's eyes. "I gotta go now, but remember, I'll be back soon."

Sarah walked into the living room just as she heard Karen's voice, "From your accent I would guess you're from England." Sarah interjected, "Sorry but we have to leave, Jareth has an appointment to keep." Jareth and Hoggle stood, "Yes, terribly sorry, it was a pleasure to meet you both." Sarah quickly hugged her dad and Karen and they all said their goodbyes. Robert and Karen watched the trio get into the limousine. Robert said, "I can't believe she came here in a limousine." Karen observed, "It was funny though, if I didn't know better I could have swore I saw Jareth push her in. Must be my imagination."

At the last second, just before she completely entered the car, Sarah froze. She just couldn't move so Jareth had to use his chest to gently push her body the rest of the way into the limousine. Smiling and waving to her parents he entered behind her and drawled, "One might think you are frightened of something." Sarah shot him an evil look as the car squealed off leaving a trail of smoke and rubber.


	30. Gone With The Wind

**Gone With The Wind **

_There was a land of Cavaliers and Cotton Fields called the Old South. Here in this pretty world, Gallantry took its last bow. Here was the last ever to be seen of Knights and their Ladies Fair, of Master and of Slave. Look for it only in books, for it is no more than a dream remembered, a Civilization gone with the wind..._ **David O. Selznick, Movie Prologue - Gone With The Wind**

_But who prays for Satan? Who, in eighteen centuries, has had the common humanity to pray for the one sinner that needed it most? _**Mark Twain**

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

Sarah was never so happy to be back in the Underground. She was grateful she had survived the ride from hell all in one piece. She swore Jareth was smirking behind those impassive eyes...one day it would be her turn; she could be very patient.

They were back in the throne room, Hoggle was once more recognizable and Jareth was looking as tempting as ever. Damn him, couldn't he have a bad hair day or something? Jareth snapped his fingers and Sarah's bag disappeared, "I took the liberty of putting your things away, Hollet....we wish to call Ishmial." Hoggle started shuffling to the door and turned to Sarah, "Yous have a nice family." Then he was gone. Hoggle's assessment of her family surprised her, she had never thought of her dad, Karen and Toby as being her family unit. To Sarah it was always the fractured pieces of a family not really hers, not without her mother.

As Jareth sauntered up to his throne he called over his shoulder, "Sarah, take your seat so we can call Ishmial." He stood in front of his chair waiting impatiently for her to join him on the dais. Sarah also wanted to see Ishmial so she quickly strode forward and gained her seat. Jareth gracefully reclined on the throne and said, "Ishmial we wish to see you."

Ishmial appeared immediately standing next to the circular chair, "I am here." Sarah could tell Jareth was much more relaxed in the angel's presence than he had been with Sarial. "What does the light offer me?"

Ishmial looked into Jareth's mismatched eyes with his pure blue ones, "A choice will be given to you." This answer was unexpected; Jareth and Sarah looked at each other. The Goblin King asked, "What choice?" Ishmial answered, "A choice between your two natures, spirit and human."

Jareth left his throne and strode down the steps to Ishmial, "What exactly do you mean?" Sarah watched transfixed as the angel reached inside his robe and brought out the small goblin with big eyes. Holding him like a baby he said, "The Almighty has declared that at the end of thirteen days your work as Goblin King is done. You are free of that responsibility, no more will you need to live in the Underground and collect unwanted children." In response to Ishmial's words the little goblin softly chattered and purred in his arms. "Our Lord offers you another life. You may choose a life of spirit. Your robes would be washed clean, you would become, as I am, eternally joyous in the presence of the Almighty. Or you may choose life as a human, live Aboveground until your time is finished, a normal lifespan. You would experience the joys and grief of an earthly life then face judgment as a mortal man."

Jareth was stunned beyond words; he had been Goblin King for so long it was part of his being. He hadn't just seen it as a role, a role that could change - to him it was his identity. During Jareth's pause Sarah stepped in, "What will happen to the goblins and Labyrinth?" Ishmial smiled at Sarah's concern for the little ones, "They will remain as they are until He wills otherwise." Sarah then asked, "Who will be King?" "Hoggle has been chosen to rule this kingdom."

"Hatail, He chose Hatail?" Jareth sneered with disdain that the dwarf would take his place. Ishmial kindly looked at Jareth, "The Lord has seen fair governance in your friend, he will rule well." Ishmial leaned towards Jareth with a twinkle of Toad in his eye, "Besides, as I understand it the Goblins are quite interesting to manage." Suddenly Jareth pictured Hoggle ruling over the inane creatures and started to laugh; it was a deep laugh, the kind that hadn't graced Jareth's soul in a long time. "Ishmial you still know how to cheer me."

Sarah was confused and asked Ishmial, "Why would he want an earthly life...I mean why would he want the grief of day to day living?" Ishmial looked at Jareth for him to answer Sarah's question. The Goblin King walked up to her, "Life as a human tests and challenges the spirit through flesh. A heavenly spirit is more powerful than a human's until a human dies, the spirit that returns after the trials of life is stronger than the one that never left the heavens or experienced pain." Sarah's mouth was open, "You mean human souls are promoted over angels?" Ishmial interjected, "In the heavens the stronger the spirit the closer it stands to Him. Sarial was one of the blessed; he stood just outside the Son."

Sarah knew they were speaking of matters that she could not fully comprehend but she did understand two things; only the strongest spirits could stand close to God, therefore, Sarial was once a very powerful and revered angel. She also reasoned that being so close to the Creator might lead to a desire to share in His glory. When the Son made the earth and breathed His image into man all the heavenly host delighted in His amazing creation. Could Sarial have deceived humans to steal His glory and become their god? Sarah didn't know but she felt it was a possibility.

Jareth circled the angel, "What kind of human life would I have? Who would I be?" Ishmial returned the little goblin to the inside of his robe, "Only He knows that. Rest assured you would find your way in the world." Jareth frowned at the unknown, he was used to feeling in control of his destiny. Sensing his mood Ishmial added, "You will have no memory of your former life here to interfere with your new one." Sarah gasped, "You mean he will not remember anything about being Goblin King?"

Ishmial's eternal blue eyes looked into Sarah's soul, "Neither will you; all memories of the Underground will be gone." Sarah exclaimed, "I won't remember my journey? I won't remember Hoggle, Ludo or Sir Didymus? Ishmial answered sadly, "It will be necessary to protect Jareth's new life. Whichever way his majesty chooses neither of you will remember your time here." Ishmial felt pain in his heart coming from Sarah; she grew colder in her spirit at the thought of losing her friends, especially Hoggle. These were bitter truths she had to know when making her choice; the Almighty was God of Light and Truth.

The Goblin King had much to think about and he could plainly see Sarah was not better from this encounter, if anything she was worse. He thought it was time to end their meeting with Ishmial, "Unless Sarah objects I want to think on these matters." Numbly Sarah nodded in response. Jareth continued, "We will call upon you again, Ishmial."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Sarial laughed at the images in the mirror. The haunted look on Sarah's face spoke volumes about how she felt. He could tell that Jareth wasn't dancing in the aisles either. Looking upward he sneered, "You almost make this too easy, where is the challenge?"


	31. Always

**Always **

_I'll be loving you, always  
__With a love that's true, always  
__When the things we plan, need a helping hand  
__I will understand, always, always.  
_Things may not be fair, always  
_That's when I'll be there, always  
__Not for just an hour, not for just a day  
__Not for just a year, but always  
_**Always – A gift of song from my Father**

_For all sad words of tongue and pen, the saddest are those 'It might have been.' _**John Greenleaf Whittier **

**aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa**

When Ishmial left the Goblin King was standing on the throne room floor and Sarah was sitting in her chair. Her head was slightly bowed and her eyes were shifting side to side, seeing nothing, lost in trying to find a way out of the situation. Jareth had seen that look before, it was the same look she had when she tried to remember "the words" during their confrontation in the Escher room. To Jareth this was pure Sarah, a woman who still fought when angels and devils plotted against her, a true champion. It was at this moment he knew that he loved her and always would.

The clicking sound of his boots echoed off the hard stonewalls breaking the silence as Jareth stepped up to her chair. "Sarah", the Goblin King said softy as he offered her his gloved hand. Sarah was looking at his boots, her eyes still shifting side to side in deep thought; he knew she couldn't hear him. Jareth took off his right glove and offered his slender hand, "Sarah."

Her eyes moved slowly up to his as though she were coming up from under leagues of water. In their unguarded depths he saw the hope of fantasy and the pain of reality battling in her heart and mind. Holding her eyes Jareth slightly smiled and murmured, "Walk with me Sarah....walk with me now through my Labyrinth." Her eyes still fixed on his she took his hand.

They were on the windswept hill overlooking the Labyrinth; the swift change of scene snapped Sarah back to the present. "I thought we were going to walk through the Labyrinth." Jareth chuckled, "We shall but we must have a starting point." Gently pulling her by the hand he said, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Sarah noticed his hand was warm and soft and that her hand felt at home in his. He led her to the edge of the hill overlooking the Labyrinth and continued to hold her hand as they gazed upon his kingdom. It was beautiful.

Jareth spoke loudly over the wind, "This kingdom has been my life since the day I was born. My mother raised me here to be King of all you see and until I met you it was all I ever cared about." Bringing her hand to his lips he lovingly kissed it then held it to his heart as he looked into her eyes, "I love you Sarah, I love you with all I am. There is nothing heaven or hell can offer me except to be with you always. Say you will choose to go Aboveground with me and I swear I will find you."

Sarah knew he spoke true. Her thoughts hit fast forward, how many times in her secret heart had she longed to hear Jareth say words such as these? She began to love him when she was 15 but was too young to really know what love was or how handle it. But Jareth knew how she felt. He confirmed her feelings for him in the ballroom and did not hesitate to use that information during their final confrontation. Acutely perceptive, she was painfully aware that he did not love her in return, or wouldn't allow himself to love her. He was even arrogant enough to warn her what was to come – _"Beware Sarah, I have been generous up until now but I can be cruel." _With youthful stupidity she was brazen enough to call him on it thinking he had nothing up his sleeve. Now she knew better.

He came at her with sincere words, words she wanted to be true but weren't, _"Everything...everything I've done I've done for you."_ He twisted and turned the situation until it seemed he was doing her a favor and she was too demanding and ungrateful to see it. Oh, he was good, he was very good. It took all that she had to keep reciting the words and not listen to the lies of the beautiful man in front of her. She had no doubt that if Toby had not been at stake she would have lost.

Over the years she treasured the fantasy of who she wanted him to be, her dark knight in shining armor, someone who could rescue her from her painful life. Then she grew up and faced reality. She understood that life wasn't fair and the good guys don't always win. When she returned to the Labyrinth she saw Jareth as he really was, a struggling being just like her. She fell in love with the real person, but sadly she had nothing left to give him. Wasn't life ironic?

"I can't say that Jareth. I can't say I will go Aboveground with you." The Goblin King put his hands on her shoulders, "You don't love me then." Sarah looked into his mismatched eyes, "I do love you with whatever there is left in me that can love, but it's not enough. What if you don't find me? I can't take that risk."

Jareth encircled her with his arms and brought her to him, her ear to his heart, "I will find you. Look at me Sarah." Sarah pulled back slightly and looked up into Jareth's beautiful eyes. Slowly he brought his mouth to hers, gently kissing her lips. At first she didn't respond but then desire flared and she gently began to kiss him back. His lips were tenderly moving over hers, inviting her to want more, to lose herself in him.

She slightly leaned forward and began to kiss him more passionately, he instantly responded by pulling her closer and sliding one hand in the hair behind her head. Holding her gently but urgently he easily slid his tongue between her yielding lips making her moan and press her body against his. He lifted his lips from hers and whispered, "Sarah." then quickly brought them back to hers with a groan of burning passion.

Sarah suddenly stopped and pushed him away. "I can't do this, I can't love you only to lose you. Don't you understand what you are asking of me?" Jareth looked at her, "Yes I do know what I'm asking of you. I'm asking for the only chance we have to be together and have a future. For that, for you, I am willing to take that risk."

Sarah dropped her arms to her sides in defeat, "Yes, well I'm not. I've made my decision; tomorrow I will tell Sarial that I choose his offer. I'm sorry Jareth but I don't believe in dreams and fairy tales anymore." Seeing the cold resolute look on her face he knew he'd lost her. This wasn't a decision she came to lightly, she had really thought about this. Closing his eyes and deeply sighing he understood that unless a miracle happened, tomorrow she would be gone forever.

Jareth felt pressure and pain in his heart unlike anything he had ever felt before. They didn't have much time left and he didn't want to lose one precious moment to sadness and grief. He didn't want to regret wasting these last moments in arguments and tears. Pushing past the pain he simply said, "Then walk with me through the Labyrinth one last time." Jareth stoically offered his arm to Sarah. She paused then hesitantly took it and allowed the Goblin King to guide her down the hill towards his kingdom.


	32. Price For Dreams

**Price of Dreams **

_Farewell, fair cruelty._ **Shakespeare**

_The opera ain't over 'til the fat lady sings_ **Dan Cook**

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jareth wished that time would stop and the night would never end as he strolled with Sarah through the Labyrinth. They had taken their time and paused in several places as he explained some of the history and points of interest in the maze that she didn't have time to notice during her original journey. It was easy being with her, almost like breathing in pure oxygen, effortless. Even though it took several hours to reach the Goblin City to Jareth it seemed like mere minutes. It was late when they finally entered the castle and the Goblin King grew quiet as he escorted Sarah to her chamber door.

"I enjoyed our walk, thank you for the tour. Good night." Sarah said swallowing hard, refusing to look at him. "Goodnight," he barely replied and she was gone. After being out in the open air the confines of the castle felt oppressive as the dull aching pressure in Jareth's chest resumed. To release his frustration he changed into an owl and silently flew out back out into the night.

The owl flew straight up towards the crystal moon as though it were a destination to be achieved. "This can't be the way it ends for us." Jareth thought as he stared at the moon. "There has got to be another way." The pressure in his chest grew stronger and his wings finally tired of flapping to gain height; they weren't meant for this type of flight. Jareth spread his wings into a glide position and looked down; he had never been this high up before. With the wind whistling in his ears he could see beyond the confines of his kingdom to the edges of other lands that boarded his.

The loss of momentum made Jareth lose height and he slowly glided down as his kingdom rose to meet him. He needed to be alone. Silently he circled down until he reached his destination, the formal gardens. The Guardian would not send the Wiseman unless Jareth wished it so he knew he could assure himself of privacy. With a heavy heart Jareth eased himself into the stone book chair and allowed himself to reconsider his options.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

When Sarah closed her chamber door she leaned against it expecting to hear the sound of Jareth's boots clicking down the hallway. When after a few seconds she didn't hear anything she opened her door and found a deserted hallway. "Well...he must have transported somewhere." She said to herself. Closing the door again she started to ready herself for bed as she thought through her choices.

Choice one – she could choose Sarial's offer – pros of this were having an intact happy family, having her friends (or doubles of them anyway) and control over heartache and pain. Her family would be the real article, she could protect them and they would never experience hurt again. The con of this was losing Jareth forever.

Choice two – she could go back Aboveground – the pro of this was perhaps Jareth would find her. The cons – her family would still be split up, she would never see her friends again and she didn't believe Jareth would find her.

Of course there was the third alternative – Jareth would take up Sarial's offer. Pro – he would have absolute rule, perhaps they would be together. Con – he would have absolute rule - absolute power corrupts absolutely. They would be torn apart by who he would become, of this she had no doubt.

She could not find an option where she and Jareth could be together, even if they both choose Aboveground she didn't believe he would find her. That was a fool's dream and Sarah had seen enough of the cruelty of life that she wasn't a fool. No, there wasn't an alternative she could see other than the one she chose. Her dulled emotions only calculated alternatives now; her heart had grown so cold she could hardly feel anything anymore.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Jareth looked at what choices he had and how they affected being with Sarah. He finally found love and was damned if he was going to give it up without a fight. Obviously, if he relinquished his body and became spirit he would not be with Sarah. That choice wasn't even worth considering.

If he chose Sarial's offer he would have all the trapping of power at his disposal, while this was alluring it would be meaningless without Sarah. Even if he could convince her to join him he knew he would turn into someone that would not be satisfied with a mere human at some point. He would not lie to himself with haughty ideas that he could handle it. All he had to do was look at what Sarial had become and he knew his fate would be similar. No, he wanted to be worthy of Sarah's love, he wanted to be a better man, not become as Sarial.

As he saw it choosing a human life would give them the only chance of being together in any meaningful way. The only question that remained was if he could find her. Where Sarah doubted Jareth did not; he was convinced that he would find her. Even if he didn't remember anything the strength of the love he had for her would find her.

Tears rolled down his determined face unbidden as the pressure in his chest sought release. Now Jareth fully understood why Sarah wanted a place where nothing ever hurt again.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

A beautiful dawn rose over the Goblin Kingdom but this time Jareth was not watching the sunrise. He had stayed up all night in the formal gardens contemplating a future he didn't want. He remembered the words he sang to Sarah in the Escher room - _"Live without your sunlight, Love without your heartbeat, I can't live within you." _Those words were particularly apt for how he felt right now.

Knowing no matter how much he wanted to he could not deny the fact that morning had come and time was up. With a slight sweep of his arm he appeared in the royal dining room and waited for Sarah.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Unlike the previous two mornings Sarah was not in a hurry to get this one started. She still woke at the crack of dawn but she found herself dawdling in her morning regime. She changed her outfit several times and took extra care fixing her hair and putting on makeup. Whether she realized it or not she was buying every moment she could before she left with Sarial.

Not having any more excuses for delay she left her chamber and slowly made her way to the dining room. She surveyed everything on her way, memorizing every detail of Jareth's castle so as to remember what it looked like in her mind's eye.

Entering the dining room she was stunned by Jareth's rumpled appearance. This was not the same king that changed his outfits four or more times a day. On closer inspection she saw that his eyes were bloodshot and his cocky posturing was gone. Before her was a man that looked like he had been to hell and back.

"Jareth...what happened to you?" Seeing her lovely concerned face broke through all the resolve he had for not telling her how he felt. "Sarah, I don't want to lose you." Sitting down next to him she took his hand, "Jareth, I thought it through again last night and I know I've come to the right decision. I only hope the best for you, that you will choose the heavens or a life Aboveground. I know Sarial's offer would eventually destroy the good in you and I would hate that."

Jareth nodded, "For once Sarah we agree." They both chuckled at this, but became serious once more. Sarah said tonelessly, "I want to go now, I don't like long goodbyes."

Jareth raised his eyebrows, "Don't you even want to see your friends?" Sarah swallowed hard and violently shook her head, "No, I want to remember them as they were." Knowing this would ease her Jareth also wanted to be remembered as he always had been. He stood up with all the flair of the infamous Goblin King and drawled, "Very well Sarah, let's proceed to the throne room, shall we?"

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The room was deserted by command of the Goblin King for this morning's events. He still felt Sarah belonged to him and therefore he alone would witness her departure.

They quietly took their seats and Jareth stared at her for a pause and then said, "Sarial we wish to see you."

Sarial appeared standing in front of the circular chair. With a smirk on his face and a mock bow he daunting replied, "Your wish is my command."

For Sarah everything went into slow motion. A woman's voice spoke in her mind, "There is a price for dreams." Jolted by the memory but determined to go on she heard herself say to Sarial, "I have made my choice."

Sarial raised his eyebrows and looked at her with surprise, "So soon? And then with a taunting edge to his voice he sneered, "Are you sure you don't want to think about this some more?" Sarah said flatly, "No. I'm sure." With these words she rose out of her chair and started in his direction.

Jareth suddenly jumped to his feet and commanded, "Stop Sarah...wait." Sarah stopped and turned to him. Jareth looked in her eyes, "What about Toby? Do you have the right to make this decision for him and take his life in your hands?" Those were the only words that could have stopped her, words that burned through her determination and heart. Weeping she fell to her knees. Jareth spoke the truth.


	33. Epilogue

**Epilogue **

_In the beginning was the Word, and the Word was with God, and the Word was God.  
__The same was in the beginning with God.  
__All things were made by him; and without him was not any thing made that was made.  
__In him was life; and the life was the light of men.  
__And the light shineth in darkness; and the darkness comprehended it not.  
_**John 1:1 – 1:5 **

_I argue thee that love is life. And life hath immortality.  
_**Emily Dickinson **

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"And this is the very spot that Sarah fell on her knees," Glasis said pointing to the stone floor next to him. The throne room was crowded but you could have heard a pin drop as the tour group stared at him and then the floor in fascination.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

The year was 2403. It marked a decade of peace and prosperity for most of the kingdoms throughout the Underground. It was true that the Dwarfs and Hulmes had some border skirmishes but those were settled quickly enough. After all, no one had the stomach for war after what happened to the Ronaans when they tried to take over the Goblin Kingdom. What occurred that day remained unspeakable.

For hundreds of years the Ronaans had been a small warrior race that raided the unguarded outskirts of kingdoms thereby gaining handfuls of recruits into their fold, that is, until they conquered the providence of Sarsaya. Sarsayians were an easy-going race known for their blacksmithing and large stature. While the gentle giants looked intimidating their nature was peaceful and the aggressive Ronaans conquered them easily. Over time the races mixed and through their coupling produced a hybrid generation. Most of these children possessed both the size of the Sarsayians and the ferocity of the Ronaans; in effect a very dangerous new breed of Ronaan conquerors.

All the kingdoms of the Underground knew the legend of the Labyrinth, that it was foraged and willed into existence by God Himself. None had been so foolish as to test the validity its defenses, none until the new generation of Ronaans scoffed at what they considered a fable to protect the Goblin Kingdom. As the young Ronaans plotted their invasion they sent a message to King Hoggle. "Surrender your kingdom or have it taken by force."

The message they received in return was only this, "I have seen the power of God and yous will lose your lives." Enraged by the response the Ronaans quickly rallied their army and by the third day had the Labyrinth surrounded by hundreds of vicious warriors. Beating sword against shield they chanted, "Death to the Goblins" as the sky overhead grew dark with thick menacing clouds. Witnesses say that when the chanting stopped and the invaders started scaling the outer walls one of the dark clouds supernaturally swirled down into the maze.

At first everything was quiet. Suddenly blood-curdling screams pierced the air as Ronaan body parts were flung outside the Labyrinth walls. Severed heads, arms, legs and torsos piled on the now slick ground as the nightmarish cries seemed to continue forever; but that wasn't the end of it. When the screams finally stopped the cloud lifted and swiftly traveled to the Sarsaya providence and encompassed it. Tormented cries began again and when the cloud lifted all of the hybrid generation, all the hellish offspring were dead.

It happened ten years ago but the Underground was still reeling from the bloody events of that day. No, no one had the taste for war after what happened to the Ronaans.

As a result kingdoms flourished as they would during peacetime. Harvests had been bountiful and tradesmen busy making their wares, so this autumn festival season brought even more commerce between kingdoms than in previous years. Cities opened their doors to the foreigner hoping to exchange goods before the long winter set in.

Each kingdom had its bounty. The Dwarfs mined the Astire Mountains and brought precious metals and gems to trade. The Weirs lived on the coastline of the Ubian Sea and were the Underground's largest salt refiner. The Hulmes were known for their metal craftsmanship, specializing in knifes and swords.

The Goblins were known for their ale.

While it was difficult to train Goblins to do any type of work they loved to drink ale and naturally became masters at making it. In the spring it was not unusual to see most of the inhabitants of the Goblin Kingdom sowing their rich farmland with barley or wheat. During harvest all of them would go out into the fields and gleefully gather the stalks knowing the real fun was coming next, the threshing. With their unnatural energy they made superb threshers, they could tirelessly and mindlessly jump up and down for very long periods of time. This unusual method of mashing the pulp resulted in a full-bodied ale of the finest quality that other kingdoms couldn't easily reproduce.

Since the Goblins didn't need too many things to keep them happy the price of the ale was also very reasonable. Just a few chickens or other baubles could be traded for barrels of the golden liquid. Consequently, merchants from all over the land came to the Goblin Kingdom to trade for or purchase a year's worth of ale.

There was one more thing the Goblin Kingdom was famous for that brought large groups of autumn tourists; the Legend of King Jareth and Sarah.

The Wiseman of the Labyrinth supposedly dictated the tale to Glasis, but its truth remained a mystery. The Goblins and Glasis swore to having witnessed many of the events first hand, but then what would the tourist attraction be if they revealed it was just a fabrication, a tall tale. Still the legend coupled with a tour of the Labyrinth and Goblin castle drew more visitors during festival season than any other kingdom in the Underground.

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Finished with the tour Glasis waited for the questions that inevitably came. One Weir woman in the back of the group asked, "And then what happened?" Glasis shook his head, "The story ends there, the Wiseman told more." Quiet murmurs were heard throughout the crowd and then from the front a young dwarf girl of around 13 spoke up. "I think they went Aboveground and found each other and lived happily ever after." There was a wave quiet laughter throughout the room as the young girl hugged herself and smiled at her version of a happy ending.

"Har Har Har" an oafish Dwarf loudly laughed next to her. "Little girl, yous don't believe there was ever really a King Jareth or Sarah does ya?" The nesting vulture rose on its legs and squawked at the dwarf in a threatening manner. Keeping one eye on the vulture the dwarf rudely continued, "Why it's only a fairy tale, a story that Hoggle wants told so he can claim to be king the Goblins. I heard tell he ain't even a full dwarf, he's said to have some Leften blood in him." The group twittered at this piece of information. Leftens were a scattered race of liars and thieves, disliked by most kingdoms. Glasis grimaced at the loutish Dwarf, knowing it was probably jealously that drove his remarks. "King Hoggle rules this kingdom with a fair hand, any Goblin will tell you that." The few goblins that were in the room nodded their heads up and down enthuastically in agreement.

The mother of the 13 year old turned her nose up at the brassy Dwarf, "Really sir, must you be so crude in front of children." Taking her daughter's hand she huffed, "Come Tatinia, time to go home." Seeing the crowd was disbursing Glasis quickly took his leave out one of the side doors that led to his laboratory. Since he was the most eloquent speaker in the kingdom he was chosen as tour guide but he very much preferred to work with his quiet chemicals than loud gawking tourists.

Sonya often attended these tours in disguise; she liked to hear her parts of the story, especially about being beautiful. She also gloated that she knew more of what happened after the Wiseman's tale ended, but she would never tell and give away that power...after all, why did these peasants need to know anyway? She saw that the cocky Dwarf was almost out of the throne room so she made her way behind him and tapped him on the shoulder.

Feeling a tap on his shoulder the Dwarf turned and saw the Junk Lady hunched by the load on her back smiling toothily at him. Narrowing one eye she asked, "So's ya don't believe in the story eh?" The dwarf laughed at the foolish question, "And I suppose you do." Swinging her pack from side to side she crackled, "Not only do I believes it, I can shows ya proof. Yes, yes proof"

The dwarf wasn't stupid, crossing his arms across his massive chest he narrowed his eyes at her, "And I suppose there is a price to see this proof." The Junk Lady's eyes grew wide, "Oh no, no, no...no price justs a wager, a wager you see." Now that he was more interested the dwarf dropped his arms to his sides and leaning forward a little, "What wager?"

The Junk Lady looked hungrily down at the knife in his belt. Watching her eyes he grabbed his knife and chuckled, "No, nots me knife, its got history it does." She grinned in response," Wells that's a handsome knife that is, that is. But maybe you would wager it againsts this." She reached her grimy hands into the pouch at her waist and pulled out a massive diamond ring. Dwarfs fancied shiny objects, especially those made of diamonds and gold. The dwarf's hands relaxed on his knife as his eyes betrayed interest.

"A wager you say, ....what kind of wager?" The junk lady rasped, "That I can show you proof that the story is real, if I can't yous get the ring, yes yous get the ring" Dwarfs were a crafty lot and this one was no different. He figured she could show him anything and all he had to say that he wasn't convinced and the ring would be his. Let the old hag present all the evidence she wanted, he would deny it authenticity. "I agree, shows me your proof" he grinned.

"Yous and I put our wager on the throne, the throne first." Looking suspiciously around the deserted throne room the Dwarf balked, "Buts someone mights steal em." The Junk Lady smiled and pointed up to the nesting vulture. "He's won't lets em, no he's won't." The Dwarf disliked the vulture but knew it would guard their possessions. Hastily he added his knife to the ring on the throne keeping both eyes on the vulture at all times. As he was backing up the vulture rose and screamed at him almost making him fall backwards in his clumsy retreat.

The Junk Lady snickered, "Follow me, follow me." With the hag leading they slowly made their way to a door behind the throne. When the hunched woman opened it all the Dwarf could see was a narrow torch lit hallway. "At the end, the end you will see", the Junk Lady said leading him past the threshold. As they proceeded down the passage the Dwarf couldn't see easily see past the crone's pack and when he did catch a glimpse he couldn't make out anything at the end except more stone and torches, "Where is it?" The Junk Lady crackled, "Up ahead, you see, up ahead." Looking past her pack he saw a door he would have swore wasn't there a minute ago. "Hm, must have been a trick of the lights." He thought to himself.

"Can't you move any faster Hag?" the Drawf grumped anxious to get out of the claustrophobic hallway. "No, no, I am going, you see, I am going." Sonya said as she shuffled along, "Yes, you will see."

They were almost upon the door when the Junk Lady pressed up against one wall allowing the Dwarf to get past her, "You go, go on." The Dwarf moved up to the door and looked at her, "It's it here?" The hunched figure nodded smiling and pointing, "In there, open it dearie, in there it is."

The Dwarf slowly opened the door and stood in front of a pitch-black space. With a swiftness one would not have thought the hag possessed the crone spun her body swiftly using her pack's momentum at impact with the Dwarf's body to throw him beyond the threshold. Slamming and locking the door behind him she heard him yelling, "Open the door you witch, open it right now." Sonya sneered, "You got that half right dearie."

Sudden light momentarily blinded the dwarf and when his eyes adjusted he found himself in an overgrown forest, an eerily silent forest. Looking back for the door he was yelling at he saw a huge tree trunk instead. Angry at being tricked he bellowed, "I'll find yous hag and when I do I'll make yous pay." Sonya chuckled to herself as she slowly started shuffling back the way she came. When she was halfway down the passage she heard the Dwarf screaming and she knew the Spinner's children had found him. Shaking her head she whispered to the air sardonically, "I sure hope he can sing."

aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

**Author's Note **

I could not have finished Choices without all the encouragement I received from you. There are too many reviewers to thank so I won't name you individually, but all I can say is that your words meant more to me than I can express. Thank you with all my heart.

I purposely left Choices open ended, true to the original story. This may disappoint some of you but I think your imagination can write a better ending than my words ever could. Perhaps it will even lead you to write a story of your own that I could enjoy reading. Bless you all. Nugrey

P.S. I don't own the Labyrinth story or characters, I just borrowed elements to create a story for pure entertainment purposes. I don't own Kool Aid either, except for my own use.


End file.
